


Falling Rose

by Estantia



Series: The Tale of Falling Rose [1]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Gen, Martial Arts, Spies & Secret Agents, Torture, Wuxia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 04:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 76,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5992039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estantia/pseuds/Estantia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the Empire of Jianghu, Falling Rose (Haruhi) is a scholarship magistrate in training when she accidentally finds a plot that could destroy the Empire. She also finds the Teahouse and its hosts. Which of these causes more chaos is debatable, but these are definitely interesting times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: In which Tamaki is Tamaki.

**Author's Note:**

> Twelve Paths of Heaven is the name of the setting - standard Wuxia with a few major tweaks and lots of minor ones.
> 
> Haruhi (Falling Rose) and the hosts are a little older in this fic, taking their more of their characterisation from the later manga.
> 
> That said, enjoy.

The Imperial City on the Eastern Coast of the Empire of Jianghu is a place of wonder and delight, where nobles from across the land trade, debate and enjoy the pleasures of life under the endlessly caring eye of the Light of Heaven, Empress Zu-Wei (May She Live Forever).

Commoners underpin the grace and glory of these vast noble households, trading in foodstuffs and basic services, or leaving to farm and fight in the massive Imperial Army that holds back the Huns at the Great Western Wall.

Between these two great social classes lie those whose fate lies in their Strength, Wisdom and Honour rather than their sex or the quality of their family. Firstly the Priests and Priestesses who guide the souls of the Empire to enlightenment through the Twelve Paths of Heaven. They tend shrines from the smallest tree-spirit to the great Temples of the Twelve Immortals who both are and represent the Paths of Heaven. 

Secondly the Magistrates who bring to account those who stray to the wrong side of its laws. Their skill and wisdom can place the members of these four orders of Phoenix Magistrates anywhere from a town’s courthouse to being one of the many in the temples of the Imperial City. It is even possible for those with the skills to become the High Priest and Head Magistrate of the Golden Phoenix, who unofficially outranks even the other Head Magistrates.

And last, but not least, the Xia. These accomplished warriors can be from any social background, from pauper to privileged scion, but they have all chosen to live the life of a wandering warrior rather than submit to a lord or settle down to a mundane life. Many wander to fulfil a quest, others simply to hone their skills in the Paths of Heaven or one of the many martial arts known as the Paths of Earth. The respect gained by these wanderers is usually linked to their deeds and skill, for anyone who has Mastered, let alone become the Grandmaster, of one of the Paths of Earth is automatically someone to be respected.

 

But I am getting carried away with myself, dear audience.

 

This story revolves around the Imperial Opera House, one of the pinnacles of the noble lifestyle, a place where reality becomes as beautiful and fleeting as the cherry blossom. While you only need a modest amount of money to escape reality for a while, substantially more is needed to attend the Teahouse which overlooks the city from its hallowed walls.

The Teahouse’s purpose? To give those lovely ladies and gentlemen who have the time and inclination the opportunity to spend an afternoon with their favourite Opera stars and to live in the magic for just that little bit longer. As such both the clientele and hosts of our little teahouse are defined by two things: One, prestigious families; and Two: Wealth. 

Apart from one.

 

And that, my dear Audience, is where our story starts.


	2. In which things Just Happen to Falling Rose

_It’s so dark in here…_

 

++++

 

The great gong of the Golden Phoenix temple sounded four times and the woman sitting on one of the benches in the main courtyard closed her book with a regretful sigh. She knew she was out of place in this graceful courtyard with her worn robes and messy brown hair pulled up into a topknot before being forced into a braid, but she liked it here. For all that the facade of the Great Temple was wrought with more gold than she would ever see anywhere else in her lifetime and carved with more skill than anyone she would _meet_ in her lifetime, it was blissfully quiet in the marble courtyard at this time of day. Unlike practically everywhere else in the Imperial City only the occasional apprentice priest cleaning the water fountains or devotee giving their offerings infringed on her awareness.

Unfortunately she needed to make dinner. After a moment of looking up at the bright birds flying over the Temple she stood and made her way through the quieter residential halls to one of the side exits from the temple grounds, trying to hold onto the peace and quiet of the temple district as long as she could before it gave way to the bustling streets of the trade district.

She couldn’t say it wasn’t an amazing sight. Even the minor market squares like this one were practically stuffed wall to wall with brightly coloured awnings and stalls, vendors shouting their wares competing with braying donkeys and small children until it was little more than a mess of colour and sound.

If it was bad here it was nothing to the Blue Phoenix market, but then again she didn’t need anything and everything the Empire could offer, she just wanted the cheapest vegetables and rice she could find that weren’t rotten.

“Hm, let’s see…” she browsed the stalls, noting the offers before picking out a few things to buy. It was surprisingly easy to find what you wanted once you knew who had which deals and how to barter with them. Unfortunately it was still ridiculously expensive to get good food when you were feeding two people on two low paid jobs.

As a result her money pouch was considerably lighter by the time one of the shopkeepers approached her, a round woman with her hair in a plait considerably less messy than hers but their clothes marked by the fruit and vegetables they sold.

“Please forgive me for interrupting your business Lady Rose, but would it be okay if I borrow you for a moment?” the woman bent over slightly from the run to catch up with her, “Honoured Magistrate, my son got in a fight again, could I trouble you to take a look at him...?”

“I’m only a magistrate in training, Shinsi, of course I’ll take a look,” Falling Rose agreed, allowing her to lead Falling Rose back to her own stall where a young boy was leaning dizzily against the inside. Falling Rose knelt immediately, looking up to his mother, “Do you have water?”

“Yes Lady Rose, let me get it.” the woman bustled away and Falling Rose checked his temperature and how easily he could focus. Falling Rose frowned, biting her lip slightly. This didn’t look good. His mother returned and Falling Rose persuaded him to drink a little, but not nearly enough.

“I apologise, I’m afraid he’s beyond my level of skill, you’ll need to take him to a skilled physician, and quickly.” she replied, carefully gathering him into her arms and making sure his head was cradled against her, “Where do you normally go? Who did this?”

“Jinai! Look after the stall!” Shinsi shouted, immediately starting to run to the maze of side streets around the market, dodging tea-houses and stalls all the way with Falling Rose following as quickly as she could while not jostling the boy.

“My apologies Lady Rose, he was running errands for me like last time, I can’t prove anything, but I would bet you anything it was Jun’s boys, they don’t like me having a stall here and have been trying to shoulder me out of business for months… Down here.”

“Let me work on solid evidence, not hearsay,” Falling Rose replied as they took a sharp corner onto a wide street without stalls, a sure sign that they were heading into one of the residential areas near the market. “I’ll look into it, there must be something we can do.”

“Thank you so much my lady,” Shinsi said gratefully, knocking politely on a door and waiting until an old lady opened it and saw the boy cradled against Falling Rose, immediately giving a snort of disapproval.

“Sheng Ao’s beard what have you done to the lad? Come in.”

Falling Rose followed the elder without question and laid him on the bench before the old woman stabbed a finger at Falling Rose, “You, you’re calmer than she is, I’ll need someone to help me while I deal with this. Shinsi, go wait in the other room, you’ll do no good fretting here.”

 

++++

 

_Is there anyone there?_

 

++++

 

By the time Falling Rose managed to leave night had fallen and they still weren’t certain whether the boy would fully recover. The woman gritted her teeth and forced herself to keep walking, she should have been back to cook hours ago. Father would understand that she’d needed to look after the boy though. She was a magistrate in training, she was practically obliged to…

She breathed out and shook away the bad thoughts as her footsteps took her from the trade district to the thrumming entertainment district and lost herself in the beauty of the lantern chains strung between every roof and vivid pictures fluttering on painted canvas. Even at the lower levels the buildings here were gorgeous, the wooden facades painted with murals of the street artists, the pavements covered in swirling chalk patterns and yet more advertisements for the shops and restaurants.

Likewise she was surrounded by brightly coloured robes and sashes, lotus flowers and jewels glittering in neatly styled hair as the crowds laughed and talked, sitting at the restaurants or walking hand in hand between the theatres. As soon as they saw her people drew away, the laughter changing to muttering as she passed with her pack and plain clothes.

Oh yes, of course, the entertainment district in the evening, only for the most neatly presented people to have a good time, not a place where people lived and worked, _oh no_.

_~Damned rich bastards. Don’t act like anyone who isn’t a damned painted butterfly is worth less than the mud you haven’t been able to get off your shoes!~_

It was understandable people wouldn’t realise she wasn’t a magistrate in training though, it wasn’t like they had enough money to get nice clothes, let alone the official magistrate in training robes. The only reason she was managing to study at the Golden Phoenix Temple was because she’d managed to impress one of the priests with how much she already knew of the legal system.

Falling Rose looked at the crowds surrounding the biggest building in the district ruefully. It did not look like one of the oldest buildings in the city. It was as highly ornamented as any of the great temples but entirely carved from wood with bright paint and gilt picking out stories of ancient heroes and immortals on every floor. The fact it was circular was odd if you didn’t know the building had grown around its stage; living quarters, kitchens, costume rooms… If it was needed for a theatre it was there.

Round the sides and back of the building, as with all theatres, it was distinctly less glamourous. Balconies on balconies practically ringed the various floors, obscuring any murals that might have been painted. The rumours said it was designed that way so that performers and martial artists who used architecture as easily as a staircase could use them to get around the problems presented by crowded corridors in the rush before a performance. Mostly they were used for hanging out the washing and yet more advertisements, but there were a few people who used them as a shortcut that didn’t mind the possibility of plunging to their doom if the wood had gone bad.

The Opera House was also so big that it could seat what seemed like most of the Imperial City when they were all trying to crush through its doors. Like now.

If anyone had told her a few years ago that she’d be living in the Imperial Opera House she’d have looked at them like they were mad. Her? In the most shallow ineffectual expensive waste of over-ornamented space she’d ever seen? But people enjoyed it and they did need to relax once every so often. She shouldn’t complain, not when her adoptive father had wanted to work there all his life.

More to the point, had she managed to be so late it was nearly the start of the performance? But father hadn’t eaten! There’d be no chance of her getting in the main entrance or even the side one at this rate if she judged the amount of adoring fans correctly.

Time to use the supposed historical shortcut then.

She ran round the outside of the crowd and into one of the side streets next to the Opera House, looking up at the balconies. Come on, there had to be a door onto one of the corridors… There!

She settled easily into a martial arts stance (weight settled down slightly, knees loose, arms relaxed) as she judged the distance between the balconies and the nearby houses. With one hand she untied her ‘belt’, letting the barbed whip that had been holding her jacket closed uncoil onto the floor.

This shouldn’t be too hard.

Falling Rose started to run, gathering speed before she jumped and kicked off the nearest wall to launch herself at the Opera House and brought the barbed whip up in a great arc to wrap round one of the balcony pillars with a snap. From there her remaining momentum and a quick tug pulled her onto the balcony easily, the whip uncoiling from the pillar as she landed with a simple flick of her wrist.

Another quick flick looped it back around her waist, tucking the end through loosely as she sorted through her pockets for the outside door keys. Ah, there they were.

She hesitated for a moment with a frown. Had something moved further down the balcony?

Best be ready for a fight then. The corridors wouldn’t have enough space to use her whip properly though, so Mountain’s Son was better to use than Thorned Rose here. Her stance shifted slightly, more solid than the flowing motions she had used with the whip.

With a faint click she let herself in through the doors, noticing the shadow moving behind her just in time to drop into a roll and narrowly avoid the blow aimed at her back as she spun back to her feet again, trying to see who was attacking her in the darkness. Her opponent didn’t give her time to look, attacking without giving her time to breathe. Falling Rose only barely managed to avoid the holds and throws by instinct before she realised her opponent was using the same style she was and about a foot shorter.

She couldn’t avoid them for long though, finding her jacket gripped and then being roughly thrown against the wall with a crack before finding an arm pinned against her throat and a cultured voice speaking from a short distance away. “You should have known that a mere thief couldn’t beat the former Grandmaster and his closest apprentice at their own style.”

 _~Former_ Grandmaster _?!_ _Oh horse manure...~_ Falling Rose tried to open her mouth to apologise, but the arm was pressed too tightly against her throat to speak. The man holding her wasn’t the one who had fought her though, the short figure replaced by a tall lanky one with dark eyes that studied her face without speaking.

“They held out a long time though!” a lighter voice said from her other side, “That’s quite impressive!”

Falling Rose barely managed to process that a former Grandmaster had complimented her (and that twenty seconds was a long time to hold out) before the first voice spoke again in a distinctive ringing tone, “But what we have to ask ourselves is this,” he stepped forward into a dramatic shaft of light that lit up striking blonde hair, “ _Why_ would someone choose to invade our privacy like this just before a performance?”

_~Oh nine hells that’s the manager’s son.~_

“Because he thought we would all be busy and so able to steal as he wished? Because he wanted to injure the morale of the entire city by slaying it’s rising star?”

_~Oi oi, that’s a bit of a big jump there…~_

“Or perhaps..” he trailed off artfully, stepping forward so that gentle fingers could tilt her face up to meet his purple ones despite the other man holding her in place, “You admire us and could not bear to go another moment without seeing our faces!”

_~... wait what?~_

“Then if that is the case…” he lifted his hand with an imperious click and the door behind him swung open wide, bathing the corridor in lantern light bright enough to make her wince, “then feast your eyes upon us until your heart is satisfied!”

 _~I… wish I could believe they weren’t being serious, but I’ve heard the stories.~_ Falling Rose sighed internally then looked around at the group. She wasn’t surprised that they’d mistaken her for a boy in the poor light, she _was_ dressed in a loose tunic, trousers and jacket with her hair pulled up into a topknot then woven into a braid - a style more common to the wandering Xia than a young woman. There were six men total in the corridor and now she had light she could recognise their most notorious group of young stars. Damn.

“My Lord, perhaps it would be best to let them explain for themselves why they are here?” this voice was eerily calm, cool and neutral, polite and slightly unsettling in the same way velvet darkness was when it quietly took over the land as the sun set. Falling Rose instinctively distrusted that voice, mostly because it was normally the one she overheard asking for horrific orders in the main kitchen.

“Very well, release the prisoner, but stay close, we cannot allow him to escape! What do you have to say for yourself, commoner?”

Falling Rose dropped to the floor and coughed, persuading her throat to start working again until she could respond without choking, albeit a little hoarse. As much as she hated doing this she couldn’t afford to insult them or make them look like fools or she risked her father’s job as well as her own, “A thousand pardons my lords, I live here and the doors were full of visitors. I needed to get back-” she was forced to swallow and start again to stave off another coughing fit, “so I could give my father something to eat before he went onstage.”

There was a stunned silence as the group stared at her very plain, messed up and now slightly torn clothes.

“Whaaat?” came twin voices from behind the manager’s son, twin red-heads (Red hair? That was even more exotic than the blonde! Spirit ancestry?) leaning round either side and continuing to speak in tandem, “But you look like a rubbish heap. We’d never let someone with so little style live here.”

Falling Rose gritted her teeth and kept her tone polite. The insult wasn’t unexpected, but it wasn’t like her meagre salary as a cook or her Father’s part in the chorus could cover lodging, food, her books _and_ stylish clothes, and she knew which her father would prefer to give up, “My adoptive father is in the chorus, I work here as a cook to cover the rent. _Please_ may I go and give him some food?”

“Hey, what’s this?” one of the twins said, pulling one of her books out of her bag, “' _The philosophies of Jin-sou'_?”

“Give that back!” Falling Rose lunged for her pack and the book before she could think, the twins absent-mindedly danced away from her, one with the book, the other her pack.

“Hm, hm… This has had a lot of owners before you hasn’t it? Let’s see…” he traced a finger down the list on the inside of the cover, “Ash Heart’s Blessing?”

“No! I mean, honoured sirs, please give me my stuff back, I need those!”

“Well you can’t be Four Suns Rising, and you _definitely_ can’t be Falling Rose, this calligraphy is far too beautiful.”

Falling Rose tried not to hiss at him, she managed, but only just, her fists balled and aware that she was failing to keep her composure, “ _That_ is an insult to my honour. For the record, I _am_ Falling Rose, that _is_ my handwriting and _I would like to have my property back so my Father does not go on stage hungry.”_

There was another silence as she glared at them, emphasising it by holding out one hand to each twin expectantly. After a moment they recoiled from her glare and gave the items back before promptly hiding behind the blonde, “Tamakiiiiii, they’re scary.”

“It is only right for someone to be so upset over the notion of their father going hungry, just imagine, imagine it! You have been waiting for your beloved son to come home and feed you on what meagre scraps he can find, waiting, hoping, wishing that maybe this day you will have enough to eat…!”

He paused dramatically, the twins kneeling and bowing their heads in shame, “Imagine the pressure it would place on that son, knowing that he had such a duty to perform so that his father would be ensured of keeping his job rather than fainting halfway through the performance! It is only right that someone would be so steadfast in their duty as to try and achieve it by any means possible, even if it should mean injur…” he trailed off, looking at the conspicuously empty space where the ‘intruder’ had stood, “Where did he go?”

“He walked off about a minute ago.” the cool man replied, going through sums in his book, “Mi followed him to ask about where he studied the Mountain’s Son style.”

The blond man drooped with disappointment, the twins immediately (and unsympathetically) patted him on the back before speaking in tandem again, “There there my Lord,” one looked sideways at the other, though kept speaking to the blonde, “I’m sure he didn’t mean to imply you weren’t worth his time.”

“Or belittle you.”

“Or imply you were a fool.”

“Or that your hair is falling out.”

“WHAT?! No, it can’t!” the blonde man promptly vanished back towards his room, the twins grinning at each other before looking to the cool man.

“Told you we could get him back in the room to get ready.”

He nodded, “Good, you should get back and change as well, the performance begins soon.”

“Yessss Master Zhou.” the twins said before turning to follow their boss, the cool man lifting an eyebrow at the silent man with black hair who was still standing in the corridor.

“Go after Mi, you are already in your costume and he will likely forget otherwise.”

The tall man nodded, vanishing into the darkness without a sound as the Zhou turned back to the well lit room where the sounds of friendly admonishment and excited chatter were already starting to filter into the corridor.

He stayed out in the darkness a moment longer, his pen finally ceasing to move as he thought, a stillness so perfect that something in the darkness of the corridor responded. The feeling vanished as a slight smile spread across the Zhou’s face and he stepped back into the well lit room, the door closing behind him with a faint click.

 

++++

  _“Hello?”_

_“... are you real?”_

_“Oh thank goodness, there’s someone else in here.” ... “...How long have you been here to question if I’m real?”_

_“I don’t know.”_

_“That seems fair enough.” ... “What’s your name?”_

_"..."  ... "... I don’t know.”_

 

++++

 

The next day the main kitchen was full to bursting to the point where Falling Rose, like many of the other cooks, had stripped off to just a thin linen tunic and trousers with a heavy apron due to the sheer heat. The only thing to mark her out was the spiked whip belt and the spiked cord nearly invisible in her brown braid.

...and everyone was trying very hard not to look at the group of men conspicuously attempting to blend in along one wall while stage whispering to each other, the blonde manager’s son peering across the room.

“I don’t see him.”

“He said he was a cook and that he worked these nights…”

“He must have fooled us! We were foolish to trust his word, he could have been anyone!”

“Actually, I checked the records, their information was correct.”

“Then where is he?”

Falling Rose sighed and politely excused herself from the others to approach them, “Distinguished actors, I hate to be frank, but I have little time to spare from my duties and even less for people needlessly cluttering up a busy kitchen, what are you doing here?”

Tamaki drew himself up, “I assure you we are just as entitled to be here as you are noble maiden, for surely we are kitchen staff just as you are!”

Falling Rose’s patience rapidly deteriorated, “Sirs, your ‘kitchen’ costumes are made of silk and clearly haven’t been anywhere near food in their lives. Also, Grandmaster Mi’s ku is inside out and Master Zhou is still wearing his usual clothes.”

The blonde looked at his friend in betrayal, then attempted to regain his composure, “We were simply concerned over the fate of a gentleman we met yesterday and were trying to locate our friend!”

“Did you ask them? And would they really appreciate being disturbed in working hours like this?” Falling Rose asked flatly. “Should we continue this conversation outside where there’s more space?”

“I am sure…” the manager’s son started before finding the woman talking to him walking out the room and being forced to scurry after her, “I am merely saying that…”

“You’re being rude.”

The man’s eyes widened and he staggered back as if he’d been shot, stumbling against the wall with wide, hurt eyes before turning to the nearest pillar and collapsing against it in heartbreak. Falling Rose simply stared at him, then sighed. _~This is almost as bad as dealing with father in one of his theatrical moods…~_

“We like this one,” the twins chorused at once, stepping round Falling Rose to examine her face, “the Lord’s not deflated that fast in ages…”   

“That’s not helpful right now, how can I get him to recover, do you _know_ how much trouble I could be in if his father finds out?” she said sharply before turning back to Tamaki, “My apologies, I did not mean to cause offence…”

He didn’t react and she looked sideways to where the Zhou had silently appeared beside her. “Try ‘my Lord’.”

She looked at him uncertainly then took a hesitant step forward, “My Lord, I apologise for any offence I have given, I was just trying to say that you were causing the kitchen staff distress by taking up space and attention they need to produce the food for both the staff and the audience.”

There was a moment’s pause before the man stood, turning with a flourish and a gravely thoughtful expression, “I see, once more we have made a grievous error, in simply trying to assist we have hurt not only us, but those we profess to provide for and delight with our presence! This is not something that can be borne!” He whirled round to kneel at Falling Rose’s feet in a graceful ripple of cloth, the woman stepping backwards in shock and surprise, “Please, fair maiden! Tell us how we can restore the injury to yourself and those others we have wronged in this simple act!”

“I uh… It really wasn’t that much of a bother, but um.. just don’t do it again?” she managed to say, “and actually look at what people wear and how they act properly next time, using false stereotypes does no-one any favours and is insulting. People’s lives aren’t just a game or a costume you can put on and drop as you wish.”

Tamaki nodded gravely and stood, lavender-blue eyes fixed on her own and far _far_ too close to be polite. She stepped back swiftly to a more comfortable distance as he spoke again, “In which case, would you mind assisting us so that we do not disturb the other staff? We wish to find a friend of ours.”

“If I know them then I can pass on the message, but I can’t guarantee they will be free for at least another few hours.” she said carefully, “Who are you looking for?”

"A man by the name of Falling Rose who we met last night.” a troubled expression crossed the blonde’s face again, but this time it seemed a lot more genuine, “It… appears that I have erred twice now, we mistook him for an intruder, but on closer inspection it appears they are actually a magistrate in training of the Golden Phoenix temple. To accuse a magistrate in training of being a common criminal… an insult of that magnitude _must_ be apologised for.”

Falling Rose felt herself smiling, _~So he really is like father. He may flounce and pander, but he has a good heart under all the melodrama.~_ “Your apology is accepted.”

He blinked at her in surprise with a look of such confusion that she had to try very hard not to laugh, “I.. you cannot say an apology will be accepted with such certainty, though I thank you for your confidence in that it will be accepted, I would be surprised if they did not wish a duel to satisfy their honour.”

Falling Rose sighed, “My Lord, I _am_ Falling Rose, and your apology is accepted. The method of entry I used was suspicious and you reacted as a good citizen should.” she smiled slightly, “The theatrics may have been a little overdone though.”

The blonde’s mouth dropped open as he stared at her, rendered speechless for almost a full minute as he started to blush, glancing sideways at his friends.

“She works in the costume department sometimes too,” the twins said with a shrug.

“I realised when I fought her,” Mi piped up, “But it’s okay not to have noticed! Most people’s chi reflects their gender much more obviously, hers was really faint! It makes her body reflect that too!” The tall man who acted like Mi’s shadow nodded his agreement.

“I recognised her from the kitchens,” the Zhou replied neutrally, “Given they didn’t seem to object to being referred to as a man I assumed they didn’t want their femininity widely broadcast?” he looked to Falling Rose questioningly as he said this and she shrugged,

“I don’t really mind whether I’m referred to as a woman or a man as long as you treat me like a person.” she explained, “I don’t really feel like either, or that it’s very important, so I don’t mind.”

Tamaki simply grew redder and redder, “But.. but… why would you.. allow someone to assume…”

She shrugged, “I’m a commoner and a magistrate in training, it doesn’t matter what I am, and correcting a noble just ends badly.”

Tamaki just grew redder and the twins had started to quietly produce pieces of cloth from their pockets to compare to his face when the Zhou coughed, “Given that our noble lord seems incapable of speaking for the moment I thought that perhaps I should introduce everyone. I am Zhou Qian. Mi is fully Yaohu Jiang, the man who pinned you to the wall last night is his cousin Yaohu Zhi.”

The person she’d been mentally referring to as Mi’s shadow bowed slightly in greeting before the twins jumped forward, “We’re Chu Ming and Chu Ning,” they grinned, “Don’t worry, you’ll never tell us apart.”

“And our illustrious leader is Master Kwan Moonlight’s Blessing of the Graceful Swan, otherwise known as Tamaki of the Crimson Rain.”

Falling Rose frowned slightly at that title, “Crimson Rain?”

“Usually when he performs his fans throw bouquets of roses at the stage,” he replied, ignoring the man he was talking about abruptly recovering his normal colour and practically begging to tell the story, “One of his favourite tricks is to strike at the heart of the rose with one of his feather blades so that the petals float down around him.”

Falling Rose looked to the blonde with new respect and bowed, “That takes great skill. I shall have to watch it at some point. For now though I’m afraid I must excuse myself, the next batch of sweetmeats will need to be decorated shortly and all the batches need to all be done by the noon bell.”

“The noon…?” understanding dawned in Mi’s eyes, “Falling Rose, do you make our sweets?”

She looked to Qian and received a slight nod, “Among other people, yes.”

Mi’s eyes lit up enthusiastically as he hugged her, Falling Rose just about resisting the urge to backpedal, “I want to see you make them! They’re delicious!”

“Well, I…”

“Then you shall!” Tamaki said in a burst of inspiration as he turned to Falling Rose, “If we have managed to delay you from that task, you can simply decorate them in the teashop itself! Our guests would love to see them decorated, particularly if they can request their own designs, and you don’t even need a fire for sweetmeats, correct?”

“Not only that, but it would free you up to assist with other tasks before the teashop itself opens,” one of the twins said, “it’s a win-win situation.”

“But I…”

“I believe we would be able to pay you a week’s worth of your current pay for your time, two if you give a good performance.”

Falling Rose’s head whipped round to stare at Qian and her mouth actually dropped open. That was up to a month’s unskilled labour for a couple of hours for work she’d be doing anyway, were these people _mad?_

_~But it would pay for Laughing Sun’s care. Damn rich bastards.~_

“I’ll do it.”

Tamaki clapped his hand on her shoulder, “Then it’s decided! We just need to get you some appropriate clothes for being seen by high society and you can sort out everything you’ll need and bring it up! Twins?”

“Got it!” they chorused, one swooping down on each side of Falling Rose and prowling round her, measuring with their eyes.

“H-Hey!”

“So you want something androgynous?” one asked,

“Warm colours?”

“Hm no, could we work in a rose theme?”

Falling Rose forced herself to interrupt, “Um, please excuse me, but I should go back and tell the kitchen staff about the change in arrangements.”

“Not needed,” the Zhou snapped his book shut, “I believe I know the arrangements that need to be made. You are not required for that, as I believe your acquaintances shall know what you need?”

Drat him he was right. She bowed politely, “Thank you Master Zhou, just please make sure they give me my equipment rather than someone else’s, it should be laid out ready unless someone’s borrowed it while I was occupied out here.”

He smiled back just as insincerely as she had and watched as she was practically shooed away by the twins talking rapidly about designs.

_~What have I signed myself up for…?~_


	3. In which Falling Rose Happens to other people

_"How do I know you’re not a guard?”_

_“Do I sound like a guard? Not many Huns have strong Southern Coast accents.”_

 " _You could be faking it.”_

  _“I guess.” ... “I, Falling Waters, swear on my honour and by all the Immortals and my hope of reincarnation that I’m not on their side, I was captured while assisting the army.”_

  _“That Oath means nothing if you’re a Hun.”_

  _“Sheesh, do you want me to recite the laws of the Empire or something?”_

  _“I don’t know them in enough detail to check.” ... "_ _It sounds interesting though.”_

  _“Want me to teach you? It might pass the time.”_

  _“... Yes, hopefully it will help take my mind off things.”_

 

++++

 

This was an ridiculous, foolish, _expensive_ waste of time.

The pale green set of robes they’d dressed her in were silk, a little worn (she recognised the outfit from one of the shows) but ridiculously expensive and cut to fit her perfectly while still letting her remain androgynous. Not only that but despite how voluminous it was she still had her normal range of movement and an ivy green ribbon to tie back her sleeves when she was cooking.

She was fairly sure just the outer layer cost more than she would earn in a year, particularly with the quick adaptations the twins had made. That wasn’t including the embroidered vines, thorns and roses that wove around the hems and across the delicate pink sash holding it together. Quite apart from the fact that she’d never worn anything this outrageously expensive she was going to be drizzling honey over sticky sweetmeats.

The room itself wasn’t much better. Silk drapes and beautiful paintings she wanted to stare at for hours and made her fingers itch for a brush adorned every wall, the tables themselves were carved with intricate designs she wanted to trace over with reverent fingers and they were just throwing a cloth over two of them roughly pushed together to give her a space to work. Beautifully cut flowers decorated the tables with elegant teacups and embroidered cushions were scattered haphazardly around the tables.

She could almost cry over just how much wealth was in this room.

“Are you sure that you want me to assist with this?” she asked Qian, who was standing slightly aside from the overexcited preparations and most likely to listen to sense, “I am just a commoner with no experience of interacting with nobles.”

Dark grey eyes shot her a sideways look before returning to his book, “Then let me put it this way, our Lord, whose family run the Opera House, is highly enthusiastic about you joining us for today, as is Mi, who I feel I should remind you is a former Grandmaster of the Mountain’s Son Style, the _current_ Grandmaster of the Brilliant Breeze Style and has studied many more.” He gave her a slight, false smile, “Of course if you wish to disappoint them then I am not going to stop you leaving, but I should also mention the usual cost attached to having a garment altered by highly skilled tailors?” He returned to his accounts, “I should also mention that as a member of the Zhou family I have connections throughout the Empire, so you may wish to try your luck with the Barbarians.”

Falling Rose’s hands froze into fists, arms locked in place for a breath before she relaxed again. It was a joke, just a joke. _~Still, it makes the point, you don’t cross the wealthy. Bastards.~_

“Falling Rose! Is this okay?” Mi called from where he bouncing next to the table. She glanced over it, a cloth to protect the wood from stray droplets, a large board over that that was her work area, her tools (she lifted them to make sure they were hers), beautiful porcelain dishes with four sweetmeats on at a time she could move in as she needed, (hm, smaller batches than she was used to doing) a beautifully carved wooden dish for the honey and… that was a lot of sweetmeats.

It was amazing how even the rough wood she was used to working with in the kitchen could be transformed by money into something practical _and_ beautiful.

“It’s perfect,” she assured him with a smile, “but Grandmaster, do you really fritter away your afternoons here?”

He tilted his head, looking at her carefully before he spoke, sounding much less like an overexcitable child, “We make people happy, that’s far more important than any number of destroyed target dummies.”

Falling Rose considered this for a moment before Tamaki’s voice rang through the room, “Everyone! Positions!”

Everyone except Qian drifted to one of the tables, Mi sitting at the one nearest her and watching her excitedly as his cousin fetched some drinks. The twins also took a table together, still joking with each other as they set out cups. Tamaki stood by a table by himself. Two tables lay empty, one of which would have been Qian’s at a guess, but the other just seemed to be spare.

“Honoured guests!” Tamaki said as their guests (almost all women from what she could tell) came in, “Today we have an esteemed guest with us! Falling Rose shall be decorating our sweetmeats right in front of your eyes! If you have any specific requests please do ask and I am sure they will be more than willing to oblige you!”

Falling Rose bowed slightly self-consciously as every set of eyes in the room turned to her. Almost immediately Mi turned round to kneel excitedly at the end of her table and the attention was off her again, Falling Rose hiding a sigh of relief as the attention turned back to the hosts and concentrated on Mi’s group.

“Rose, Rose! Can I have some sweets? I want to see you decorate them!”

Falling Rose smiled, ignored the shortening of her name and pulled a set of four onto her board, “Would your guests also like some?”

“Ooh, yes!” one responded enthusiastically, “These ones are my favourite, though usually we only see them after they’re decorated.”

“Then I’m pleased to serve you, it is always good to know that your cooking is appreciated.” She smiled slightly and moved back a little to settle into the Thorned Rose stance, loosening her legs and dropping her centre of gravity a little despite being on her knees. She picked up the honey drizzler and spun it in her hand for a moment to get used to the feel of it before dipping just the tip into the honey, the motions easy and relaxed, “Do you have any preference for pattern?”

_Two if you perform well._

_~Better perform then.~_

The woman and Mi shook their heads in unison and she lifted the honey drizzler, dipping it neatly again until she had a steady flow before spinning it in her grip and moving over the the plate with a hint of a grin. In a flash her wrist was moving, the honey flicking downwards in tightly controlled loops and whirls, the dipper itself spinning and slowing in her hand as she worked. The plate was decorated with similar patterns before she spun the dipper upwards and tucked it back onto the little plate beside the honey bowl as if she were stowing a sword, her other hand reaching out to lift and spin the platter itself in the same motion and present it to the host.

Mi almost jumped in happiness, clapping excitedly as his eyes lit up, the women crowding behind him oohing in appreciation and clapping at the show. Falling Rose looked up with a smile to find Tamaki and his entire table watching her with wide eyes, apart from one lady who looked utterly unimpressed.

“I believe I would like to request some sweetmeats decorated by your fair hand, my lady,” Tamaki said elegantly once he’d managed to recover his voice, “For fair flowers such as those I am surrounded by must surely have sweetmeats from one as fair as they.”

The unimpressed lady narrowed her eyes at Falling Rose in dislike and she subconsciously prepared herself for trouble before a cool voice interrupted from right behind her.

“How many can you do at once?” Falling Rose’s hand twitched as she nearly went for her whip on instinct before she caught herself, head shifting slightly to watch Qian without moving from her ready position.

“I usually do them as a big slab of fifty before they’re cut. Separated like this and with the size of the table… twenty five or thirty six if I squish them onto the plates a bit, it’s easier if it’s a square.”

“Cut loose.” That was a command, not an invitation.

Falling Rose hurriedly started arranging platters and plates, the entire room drifting over to watch at a respectable distance. After a moment she paused and looked at the rest of the table. She _had_ been told to cut loose, but to do that needed her to stand, and the tables were too low for her to do that if she didn’t have enough of an area to cover.

“Do you mind if I get it on the cloth?”

“I want to see what you can do.”

Well then, being given a challenge was a different matter.

“Isn’t this a bit much?” one of the twins asked a minute later (Ming, she thought) when she had covered the two long tables in the cake platters, neatly spaced so that most of the stock they’d made was laid out ready, “I thought you said 36? And squares?”

“I’m challenging myself, and I need the distance. Please stand back.”

She stood, the dipper in one hand and the honey bowl cradled in the other as she took a few neat steps back into the middle of the room. _~Either ignore the audience or let them spur you on. If they don’t believe you? Prove them wrong.~_ Her father’s words were as familiar as breathing. She looked up to see Qian raise an elegant eyebrow and the world narrowed to the sweetmeats and the calculations.

_~Wipe that damn smirk off your face. If anyone needs proving wrong it’s you.~_

Falling Rose shut him out of her mind and focussed, dropping into her familiar stance, the dipper sunk deep into the honey before she lifted, spun the drizzler and _moved_.

This was the motions from before but on a grand scale, big enough that the second wave of loops caught up to the first and merged, crisscrossing ripples shining in the air before landing. Thinner streams separated into droplets and landed with a smack while larger clumps were split up by thin whiplashes that took out the centres. The drizzler spun in her hand to stop the honey flying off the edge of the table and whipped it back along the bottom rows on a swift arc.

Her movements were solid and strong rather than graceful or economised, but nevertheless both guests and hosts gasped as her first return to the honey bowl resulted in rapid flicks from side to side, a zig-zag stream as closely rippled as any ribbon dancer’s trick left a blanket of honey in its wake to coat the plates from one end to the other and ensured the ones she’d previously missed had a decent covering as well.

Falling Rose had almost completely forgotten that the audience was there by the second time she returned her drizzler to the nearly empty bowl, flinging it out before the first big dollop had time to fall back into the bowl. Instead she whipped the drizzler round into figure eights around the centre to cut it apart until the loops landed.

“It’s a flower!” someone called excitedly as Falling Rose spun the drizzler in her hand again, cutting off the flow of honey with a flourish before tucking the drizzler back in the bowl like before.

For a moment the room was silent as she breathed out. She let herself stand up straight and for a moment she was more than ‘just’ a commoner before reality snapped back and she turned around.

“Was that okay?”

Tamaki immediately seized her hands and spun her round, only her training keeping her from tipping over before she met eyes that turned out to be an impossibly vibrant shade of lavender up close. Not only that but she’d not seen the star wear such an openly happy and intense expression before and she suddenly realised why he had so many fans.

“It was wonderful, beautiful! You can tell that you shine with the colours of the Red Phoenix rather than the Emerald Dragon, but it was amazing! You should have said you were so skilled, we simply _must_ see you in a duel at some point, the graceful arch of your whip through the air should be a sight to behold! And your footwork! You were constrained in place here so we couldn’t see it but you have a true gift! Not only that but to adapt such a deadly style into something so beautiful and homely as cooking is a unique talent that cannot be wasted! Have you ever considered the stage?”

Falling Rose blinked a bit under the shower of compliments and questions as Tamaki apparently forgot he was still holding her hands, eventually managing to speak, “My Lord, please, I’ve never considered the stage, I don’t particularly like being in the limelight, I just like to do a job well.” she tried unsuccessfully to tug her hands free, looking pleadingly at Zhi standing head and shoulders above the crowd, “My Lord, my hands...!”

Zhi took the hint and moved forward near silently, one hand gently pushing Tamaki away as he used his body to shield Falling Rose from the gaze of other curious guests and hosts. Sharp grey eyes lighter than Qian’s flitted between her and the crowd, continuing to gently and politely shield her from attention until she was safely seated at their table.

The hosts and guests swiftly dived towards the table of sweets, Mi somehow emerging from the mob unscathed with four platters balanced on their arms and set them in the middle of the table before enthusiastically starting to tuck into the sweets. His guests alternated between being affectionate toward the host and firing questions at Falling Rose.

“I’ve never seen that style before, it’s got similar elements to the Weeping Willow Style but it’s using your arms to do everything instead of your legs...”

That she could answer, “It’s their lesser known sister school the Thorned Rose, it started off as a variant before it became its own Style. I learnt a variant of that.”

“Did you make the sweetmeats as well as decorate them?” one of the women asked, “Or do you just do one part?”

Falling Rose shook her head, “No, there are usually three of us who make and decorate them. We make the other sweetmeats and snacks too.”

Another woman sighed ruefully, “I just wish I could cook half as well as you, I end up taking some of the sweetmeats home each time I come because they’re so lovely and pretty. It’s so complicated though…”

“I’m sure you could do it, Lady… Sanshin, I believe? You just need to know the little tricks,” Falling Rose replied, looking at the remaining undecorated sweetmeats, “Would you like to try decorating some? It really isn’t as hard as it seems.”

“Could I?” hope lit in her eyes and Falling Rose nodded, standing to collect a plate and bring it, the bowl and the drizzler to sit next to her, the rest of the table eagerly making space and leaning in to watch.

“The important thing to know when doing this is that the faster you spin it, the less honey drizzles off,” Falling Rose said, dipping it into the honey a tiny bit before lifting it and holding it at a slight angle like she would a calligraphy brush, “Dip it in just a little, lift, wait for the big first blob to fall off then start spinning it. Just practice that until you can get it to stay on when you want it to.”

Lady Sanshin obediently took the bowl and the drizzler and almost immediately managed to get a droplet on the table, “Oh!”

“It will dissolve in warm water,” Falling Rose assured her, “if you get on your clothes you should get them washed as quickly as is convenient, but just getting the worst off with a damp cloth will save most clothes. Now try again, try it with the bowl on the table.”

Under her gentle tutoring the woman managed to make a loopy swirl on the first slice, getting bolder and managing to do criss-crossing lines across the surface and having the loops on the plate as the others encouraged her. “I’m doing it! Look! It’s not as pretty as Falling Rose’s but…”

“That’s just because she’s got more practice!” Mi insisted, “It’s looks really good to me, I’d eat it!”

The guest stammered slightly, “W-Would you, would you like it, Grandmaster? I know it’s only my first attempt but…”

“Of course!” Mi reached across and tucked into it happily with a brilliant smile. Soon enough Falling Rose had managed to coax everyone on the table into trying it, and when they ran out of sweetmeats to try just drizzling onto their plates.

Before she knew it she found herself laughing and having fun with people so entirely out of her walk of life that they may as well have lived on the moon. She learnt their names and drank in the stories of their daily lives just as curiously as they listened to hers. It was strange to find that these women she’d always thought were pretty and useless had their own stories and troubles. It seemed it wasn’t just them who had something to learn.

The guests rotated out, but Falling Rose largely stayed with Mi and Zhi that afternoon, almost unaware that Tamaki had been watching her raptly for a lot of it, chasing down Qian almost as soon as the last guest left with their decorated sweetmeats. “She’s a natural,” he said excitedly, “We have to have her here again, make her a full member of the group! She can teach people how to cook and give them an insight into commoner life! We can get cooking equipment up here, right? Or maybe just have her as a host in herself?”

“They certainly do seem to be more talented than we gave them credit for,” his friend replied, as unruffled as ever, “I’ll look into it, my Lord. I do not believe it should be too difficult, apart from, of course, her schedule…”

“Work?” He looked confused, “But we’re paying her more to do this then she’d get doing both her other jobs, surely?”

“Remember that they are also a trainee magistrate,” Qian gently reminded him, “Surely you would not suggest that an illustrious Temple such as that of the Golden Phoenix should rearrange its classes to allow one person to attend this.”

“Then a tutor?”

Qian finally looked away from his accounts to fix the blonde with a sharp look, “My Lord, are you perhaps infatuated with her?”

His friend went pale, then went bright red, “I mean, what? No, that’s ridiculous!”

“Tamaki,” suddenly Tamaki knew it was serious, Qian _never_ used his name unless he wanted Tamaki’s full attention, “they will not appreciate getting picked up and dropped after a few weeks like the other times you have taken a fancy to things. They are a _person_ , and no-matter how callous I seem, people are not something you can treat like toys.”

“I was never.. I would _never_ treat someone like that!” he protested, turning away sharply to hide any blush that remained, “She just seems like she would be a good addition to the group, that’s all!”

“Good, because I think Mi and Zhi have taken well to them already and would be disinclined to let them leave, I would imagine their shared Style has helped them bond considerably even without making his favourite sweets.”

Tamaki smiled, his colour abruptly returning to normal, “You think she’ll fit here with us?”

There was the slightest of pauses before Qian returned to his accounts, “I believe they have potential.”

“Good,” he turned around properly to smile at Qian, “I'm glad you like her too.”

“I said no such thing.”

“Of course not,” Tamaki grinned before walking over to the others. “Falling Rose, it has been decided! You passed with flying colours!”

Falling Rose turned and blinked at him, “Passed what?”

“The test of course!” he beamed at her, “You are now, officially, qualified to be a host!”

She blinked at him, “What?”

“You’ll never have to work those low, dead-end jobs again!” He said enthusiastically, “No more sweating, you won’t have dash around, wear yourself out and barely have enough money to eat! It’s perfect for a student!” He looked to the others, “Does anyone have any objections?”

“I want to play with Rose more!” Mi said enthusiastically, “I want her to stay!” Zhi nodded his approval as he put a gentle hand on Mi’s shoulder to calm him.

“She seems fun,” the twins said with a shrug, “We want to see what she’s like though.”

Qian raised an eyebrow, “I’ve already given my opinion.”

“Then it’s settled!” Tamaki said with an excited clap before Falling Rose raised her hands in protest.

“Wait, wait, you’ve not asked me what _I_ think yet!” she said flatly, “You can’t go deciding for people when they’ve not said yes!”

Tamaki looked at her in confusion, “But why would you say no?”

“I’ve got other jobs!” she pointed out, “Places where I’m needed! I can’t be here every day, and I have friends in the kitchen and costume departments, I can’t just leave them behind for a group of famous opera singers I met yesterday. Particularly not ones who try to decide my entire life without asking me!”

Mi looked heartbroken, “I’m sorry if I made you unhappy, Rose…”

“No Mi, I mean Grandmaster, please, I really _did_ enjoy today,” she apologised, “Just… your worlds are so different to mine. I look cultured now in these beautiful robes but I’m really just a commoner. You’ll forget all about me once I’m gone.” she looked around at them, “I can’t make it tomorrow, and that should give me some time to think about it. _If_ I decide I want to, and _if_ you still want to to have me here despite how utterly little you know of me, then maybe I’ll accept, but I still need time to think about it.”

She looked at the floor to try and avoid looking at Tamaki or Mi’s faces, “I’m sorry, but I’ve got to stand up for myself, I can’t just let other people control my life.”

“That sounds entirely reasonable,” Qian cut in smoothly, “I shall meet you in two days time to discuss what might be involved, if that is amenable to you?”

For once she was glad of how dispassionate and professional the Zhou could be, “Yes, thank you.” she bowed to all of them, “Would you like some help clearing up?”

“Yes!” Tamaki’s bad moods never seemed to last long, though she kept seeing him directing melancholy glances at her before realising she’d spotted him and turning away. Still, it was nice to be here while the group started to rehearse, just quietly tidying things ready for the servants to take away as she listened to the harmonies.

It didn’t escape her notice that many people would have killed to be here just quietly existing in the same place as these very handsome stars and even more so for her job offer, but Falling Rose wasn’t one of them. It certainly wasn’t an offer to be sniffed at or rejected out of hand, but it would have big consequences and given what she’d seen of them so far, probably turn her life upside down.

She _liked_ the nice quiet life she’d carved out for herself. She didn’t want to lose it after she’d come so far and fought so hard for it. Falling Rose found herself leaning against one of the walls watching them rehearse with a small smile.

Still, they did sing well.

 

++++

 

 _Calm. Concentrate._ Think _._

 

_Don’t pay attention to what’s happening around you (to you), AROUND you, focus!_

_The Twelve Immortals, go through them._

_Four Dragons, four Judges, four Phoenixes. The pattern goes Phoenix, Dragon, Judge._

_First is Bei- ACK! - Bei Feng Huang, the White Phoenix, the North Wind, Born of Temperance, the Alabaster Dragon’s Herald. When faced with a hostile Wind one must push on, wary of one's thoughts, words and deeds lest they poison the Wind against you. To live beneath the Northern Wind is to understand the value of others and the need to survive at all costs. The Wind of the Throne of Winter is only harsh to those that fight against it. Endure, Craftsmanship, Etiquette._

_Dong Long is the Alabaster Dragon of Winter. He is harsh survival but has a sense of humour. The cold can lure you to - oh kami that hurts, kami that really, really hurts! - sleep and so the Children of the Alabaster Dragon know how to charm their enemies to sleep in order to survive. If the White Phoenix teaches you to understand the need to survive then Dong Long is the one who forces you to do it. Survive, Stealth, Cajole._

_Someone screamed._

_Follow the teachings, they want to see you broken and submissive, if you do that, they won’t hurt you. Principle of Wood, bend, not break. Remember, you need to survive._

_The screams might have been theirs._

 

++++

 

Falling Rose approached the grocer’s stall with her travelling hat pulled low over her eyes, tilting it up slightly to catch their attention,“Please excuse me, Shinsi? May I ask how Laughing Sun is doing?”

“Lady Rose! I’m so sorry, I didn’t recognise you, you look just like a boy, and a travelling Xia at that, where’d you get robes from? Please do come and have a seat behind the stall.”

Falling Rose bowed her head slightly in acknowledgement and ducked under the awning to seat herself on the small stall as Shinsi worked. “How is he?”

“Not well my lady.” she admitted, “He’s awake, but still far too dizzy, we worry he may just be getting worse, but we don’t have the money to take him to a doctor who’d be able to help more.”

“Would two Fen help?”

Shinsi nearly knocked over a stack of bamboo shoots, she spun so fast, what little formal speech she used deserting her, “Two… how did you… why would you even be willing to…?”

“Because I can’t just let someone die,” she replied, “I got a windfall because I helped you, giving you half seems fair. I need the other half for an idea to see if I can take in those men that did this as well.”

“But honoured magistrate, _two Fen…_ ”

She produced the two coins and placed them into her hand, “Money’s meant to be used by those that need it. Use it to get him the treatment he needs, the rest is yours.” she looked up seriously, “I’ve got enough money to eat, but you’ve lost business, right?”

Shinsi bowed deeply and reluctantly pocketed the coins, “Did you mention an idea to catch these attackers, honoured magistrate?”

“I’m not a magistrate! I’m just a trainee, and please, call me Falling Rose.”

“Very well... Falling Rose, but really, what’s your plan?”

 

The narrow alleyways between the shops were the most obvious trouble spot, so that’s where ‘he’ went first.

“So I see the useless wretch has managed to get herself another lackey,” A young man sneered as he stepped into the middle of the alleyway to block their path, their slightly twisted skin visible even in the fading light. Probably some sort of venom wound, self inflicted? “Take some advice, traveller, you don’t want to get involved with her.”

The ‘Traveller’ holding the box of apples tilted their head slightly, face invisible under the brim of their hat in the gathering darkness. Three attackers, or would be attackers, one in front, two from behind taking a place to either side. The first, and leader, had the twisted face. The second, shorter than the first seemed to be constantly moving and shifting. Even without being able to look at them properly that meant one of two styles, Ferocious Tiger or Vermillion Lightning, he was hoping for Tiger.

The third one was still, even their plain warrior’s queue not shifting in the breeze. That was worrying, it meant he couldn’t tell anything about how they were going to attack. The traveller noted them down as dangerous on the spot before he spoke. “I’m afraid I’m obliged to by the rules of hospitality. She asked me to assist with this and I shall be gone by morning.” They paused, tapping the edge of the box with one finger, “Unless of course I manage to find other employment in the city.”

The man with the twisted face who seemed to be the three’s leader smirked, “That we can do, just bring the box with you and come with us.”

“I already told you that I can’t do that.” the traveller said quietly, his stance shifting slightly to become as solid as a rock, “I agreed to take on this job and I shall see it to completion. Step aside.”

His three assailants all dropped into martial arts stances at those words, “And we said to drop the box.”

The stances told him more. Good, he’d pegged the Ferocious Tiger Stylist correctly, the way they held their hands was a giveaway even if he couldn’t see under their cloak. The third was still troublesome, a generic stance that could be anything and looked casual to the untrained eye.

The leader’s stance told him far more, weaving slightly in sinuous motions reminiscent of a serpent. Deadly Snake Style then, that explained the withered face, they’d been been immunising themselves to their own non lethal toxins.

“Then it appears we have reached an impasse,” the traveller said, tucking the box under one arm, “Consider this an interview to test my talents.”

The one with the withered face ran at the traveller with paired knives (Snake fangs, of course, probably coated in a paralyser) but found the traveller stepping neatly out of their way and grabbing one arm, shifting to throw them over their hip at the shorter one who had ditched the cloak to reveal she was wearing claws (distinctive weapon, no wonder she wore a cloak to hide it and her identity. Fast attacks, first strike is always stronger). The traveller spun away and jumped, their free hand grabbing onto a ledge as he searched for the third. Either they’d gone for distance or conceal…

The traveller kicked off the wall, landing heavily on the Snake Stylist’s back as a set of talons smacked the wall where he’d been. Eagle Talon? With a Ferocious Tiger? How had they managed to get two people from rival schools to work together in the same squad?

No time to think about that. Which was the most dangerous?

Eagle Talon due to range, Deadly Snake due to paralysis so they couldn’t fight the other two. The traveller ran towards them, pulling in close to the Eagle Talon stylist and throwing a series of fast punches. Their momentum couldn’t be kept up though, the Eagle stylist slashing at their arm with their talons. The traveller ducked away from their next blow, moving round to put their back to the wall.

The soft wood worked to the traveller’s advantage, the Eagle Stylist getting their talons stuck in the wall. Suddenly the Ferocious Tiger student was lunging at them, forcing the Eagle Stylist to dive away in a torrent of swearing, “We’re on the same side you numbskull!”

“Oops, sorry.” she said insincerely, flicking her ponytail back behind her shoulder, “But I couldn’t let you take all the fun!” the Tiger Stylist threw a series of strikes almost too fast to see directly at the traveller’s chest, forcing him to use the box to take most of the hits and fend off the others. So much for delivering the cargo intact then.

“Well I hear apple wedges are selling well this time of year…” the traveller mused before grabbing her lapel and throwing them into the Eagle Talon stylist.

“What are you doing, you oaf! Get off me!”

“Let’s see you steer next time you’re flying through the air, get your knee out my stomach!”

“Well get your elbow out of my eye!”

The traveller left them to it and concentrated on the Deadly Snake stylist. This one they couldn’t afford to mess around with. The traveller knelt deep to move into a solid palm strike just underneath their jaw. It connected beautifully and he flew upwards as the Traveller spun, his other hand coming round to grab the Snake stylist’s robes and slam them head first into the floor with a crack before they flopped and went still.

No time to stop and gloat, he ducked and grabbed one of the daggers, throwing it roughly at the incoming Ferocious Tiger Stylist, the woman easily batting it away before slamming a kick into the traveller’s leg. They winced, but held, gritting their teeth through the pain and bringing up their free hand to block their next strike, fingers reaching up between the blades to grab hold of the bar across the woman’s knuckles and ignoring the blood trickling between them.

There was a flicker of fear on the woman’s face as the traveller finally lifted their head and smiled, “Broken arm or let go of the blades. Your choice.”

“Your _head_.” she hissed, bringing her other hand round in a deadly strike. The traveller simply bent away from the blow, curling over and forcing her to go with him until her arm slammed into unforgiving stone with a crack and a howl of pain.

The traveller stood up and calmly stepped over the whimpering woman to approach the Eagle stylist with the warrior’s queue. Blood dripped down the traveller’s hand and shallow cuts from the tiger’s claws had shredded their clothes on one side but when they met his gaze the eyes were as steady as stone. His voice was still as polite as when they had first spoken, if a little out of breath. “You have a choice. Leave now and tell your master I will be waiting to hear about their job offer two bells before noon tomorrow at the North Gate Fountain, or you fall alongside your fellows and explain it from the infirmary floor.”

The last man whipped their hand from behind their back, throwing their talons at him with the dazzling speed the Eagle Talon style was known for. The traveller simply stepped sideways and grabbed the rope, tugging it swiftly towards him. Unlike the Tiger stylist the Eagle Talon one did let go, but not before the traveller had jerked them forward into their flying kick and knocked them flying. A moment later the traveller’s elbow looped around their throat and slammed them into the floor as well.

For a moment the Eagle Talon Stylist seemed to consider their options, looking at the traveller’s face, then the others on the floor a short distance away and took the wiser choice of remaining still and speaking quietly, “Would you mind knocking me out so I can say I didn’t surrender?”

“Of course, just make sure I get that job offer. Two bells before noon.” The Eagle stylist nodded and the traveller punched him under the jaw. The thug went limp and the traveller stood to survey his handiwork before leaving, making it around the corner before they started to limp and two streets before they were forced to tuck their bleeding arm into the front of their tattered robes and use it as a sling.

   

He tapped at the healer’s door with a free finger and it opened almost immediately. “Traveller! Are you alright?”

“Nothing that a few bandages, some salve and some time won’t fix,” they replied, “May I come in?”

“If you have the coin.”

“I do.” the traveller ducked in and dropped the act once the door was closed, pulling off her hat and shaking her head to get the topknot braid to feel more comfortable again.

“You?” the healer sniffed, “You can do the bloody bandages yourself then, should have guessed something was up when Shinsi came back here after delivering Laughing Sun to the fancypants in the temple district. Through to the main room with you, take this water and give me those apples before the sliced ones can’t be used for anything.”

Falling Rose obeyed and walked through, sitting down neatly before slipping off the tattered robes and pulling up her shirt sleeve, reaching for the bowl of water to start bathing the cuts. Shinsi looked at her reprovingly, “You did not need to fight them on my behalf hon- Falling Rose.”

“Yes I did, I needed to show them I was sincere and professional.” she replied easily, carefully managing not to wince as she took the bottle of foul smelling alcohol the old healer handed her and tipped it onto her cuts, “It may not have been the easiest path, but it was the best one.”

“How much of the shipment survived?”

“About half, the Ferocious Tiger Stylist decided to try and core them for me.” she replied, carefully dabbing off the next cut and lifting her tunic to check for more injuries on her side. Good, the leather had stopped most of them, just a few grazes.

Shinsi looked at her carefully, “Did they take the bait La- Falling Rose?”

“We find that out tomorrow,” Falling Rose said, wincing slightly again as she started to smooth the salve over the deeper cuts, “Would you mind holding this here for me please?”

“Of course,” Shinsi held it obediently, “I asked around the market like you asked, apparently my fetch boys aren’t the only ones who’ve been attacked. Only small traders, and it’s not just Southerners they’re going for, it might be Easterners too.” she frowned, “If you ask me they’re just trying to push smaller businesses out the market to take their customers.”

“Is that against the law?”

“Pushing people out? ‘Course not, that’s how the market works. Less competition means more customers. Attacking the delivery boys though? That’s assault, plain and simple.”

“Good, they’re still slime then,” Falling Rose said calmly, “I will still want Blue Phoenix magistrates ready though, they know subtleties of Contract law better than the Gold Phoenix do, and that’s what they’re going to try and pin the assault on.”

“What’s likely to happen tomorrow?”

“We’ll meet, he’ll probably invite me to a teahouse infested with his agents or supporters to talk over the deal so that if I turn tailcoat on him they can finish me off nice and easily.”

Shinsi looked worried, “Will you turn tailcoat my lady?”

“If he tries to kill me and doesn’t respect my position as an independent mercenary, yes,” she said as the started winding bandages made from the tattered sleeve of her robe over the wounds, “If not… I’ll probably stick with him to get more concrete evidence than just my word, _then_ go to the magistrates.”

Shinsi nodded, the healer just shook her head, “Don’t get yourself into more trouble than you can get out of, child.”

“I won’t, honoured elder,” Falling Rose said with a smile, “I try to be clever, not stupid, I won’t move if it puts me in danger I can’t escape. But they, whoever ‘they’ are, need to be stopped.”

The old healer chuckled, “You don’t take the easy route, child.”

“No, honoured elder,” she said, “that is the Mountain’s Son Taboo after all.”


	4. In which things get Complicated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to be trying to upload chapters on Sundays, or if I'm away, at some point in the week, probably Wednesday. This is mostly so that I don't catch up to where I've written up to too fast. 
> 
> This chapter is where some of Falling Rose's backstory starts to come out. I do not go into specific details of torture at any point, but people should be aware it is there.
> 
> Also, in case the descriptions weren't clear enough:  
> Falling Rose - Haruhi, Tamaki - Tamaki, Qian - Kyouya, Mi (Jiang) - Honey, Zhi - Mori, Ning and Ming - Hikaru and Kaoru.

_“The Emperor is the highest court of appeal and can repeal all sentences and punishments up to and including High Treason.”_

_“What about the Golden Phoenix? I thought they were Born of Justice?”_

_“The Golden Phoenix_ is _Justice, but they are busy judging the dead and the crimes committed in or against Heaven under Heaven’s laws. That’s why the Jade Emperor gave the Imperial family the Mandate of Heaven so they could act in his stead in the mortal realm.”_

_“Well yes, that’s why the Emperor is called the Light of Heaven, I’m not a child.”_

_“You asked. Anyway, under the Emperor come the High Priests of the Phoenix temples, who are also the heads of the Phoenix magistrate orders, then the magistrates. Do you remember what the differences between the orders are?”_

_“I know Gold does everything.”_

_“Yes, if you know you need a magistrate but not which it’s normally safest to go for Gold, also the least likely to be bribable because, well, our immortal is the personification of Justice. The others tend to have specialisms. Blue Phoenix Magistrates deal with contract law because the Blue Phoenix is linked with trade, bartering and riding, their training in Natural Lore and medicine doesn’t go amiss when things get nasty either. Red Phoenix Magistrates deal with the Army but also violent crimes a lot of the time. White Phoenix are really good at dealing with…. delicate matters. Corrupt officials, diplomatic incidents, basically any long complicated case which needs to be handled carefully. If you ever get tangled with the Zhou get a White Phoenix magistrate_ fast _, they’re the ones most likely to get you out of trouble without them wanting to ruin your life and salt the ashes.”_

_“I think I’ll just avoid the Zhou.”_

_“Smart choice.”_

 

++++

 

The fountain’s water was sweet and cool as Falling Rose carefully drank, a new sleeve stitched onto the worn traveller’s robes as she shielded her eyes from the early morning sunlight as the great city bells began to toll. Ten bells. Time to see who approached her, or ‘him’ as she was currently pretending to be, not that it took much given her leather jerkin compressed her breasts to near flatness anyway.

The man she thought it might have been who had been sitting across the fountain from her didn’t move, the one who had been sitting against the building opposite with his friends who had been her second guess did.

“Greetings traveller, what do you think of the greatest city in the Empire?” A shallow little smile, polite but… bland, as if here were a stereotype painted onto a paper and changed into a person, his topknot neat and short, a neatly trimmed moustache and beard framing his mouth. She wasn’t sure it was possible to be more generic.

Falling Rose looked sideways and felt herself settle into the Xia persona, “This is not my first visit here, but it certainly earns the title, there is rarely a dull moment.”

“I’m glad to hear it. I hope that your meeting with my associates has not damaged your spirits too much?”

“Not at all, a Xia such as I learns how to tend to minor nicks accumulated on the road.”

The businessman controlled their expression admirably at the insult to their employees, “Some people do not know the meaning of manners. Mine are quite different, should you care to take some tea with me.”

The traveller’s head tilted, “I would like to do that.”

“Excellent,” the man stood, “Do you have any preference?”

“Not particularly,” the traveller said with a shrug, following where the businessman led, “I would imagine your taste is rather more refined than mine.”

The businessman smiled, “Then would you prefer to take tea at my shop? We can cut straight to business afterward that way.”

Falling Rose, no, the traveller's mind spun. Their shop, straight away? That meant they were either very stupid, it was a front or it didn’t matter if anyone saw it and connected it to the attacks, which meant they probably had a higher up backer. Not only that but it would be a private area, better for not getting civilians involved, but he’d half been relying on the attention to stop or get out of a fight if there had been the need. Dammit!

Still, he’d made it out of tighter spots. Unfortunately it meant he’d need to tag along with this imbecile until he found out who was behind him. That would be difficult to do without falling foul of the law or being suspect himself in the Magistrate’s eyes, Serpent curse them!

The traveller followed quietly before they reached the shop, a gently tinkling door chime announcing their entry to the blessedly cool room filled with all manner of small things, statuettes, toys, jewellery, beautifully crafted plates and cups… In fact, almost everything _apart_ from food. So why were they attacking a grocer’s delivery boys?

“Do you like my stock?” the businessman asked, noting their glances, as he led them to a table set out in the shop. If the traveller hadn’t been exposed to the Opera House Teashop he probably would have been more impressed by how finely the table was carved. “We run a produce stall in the main market as well of course, but this shop is for those looking for curiosities or antiques and requires a very different atmosphere.”

The traveller nodded and settled themselves in a neat kneel, politely relaxed but ready to move if needed, taking off their hat and setting it to one side as the man’s attendants entered, the three he’d fought last night and two more. “Naturally, a weapon must be fit for its purpose.”

The attendants started muttering amongst themselves, “Rajah’s Crown, he’s damn pretty for such a good fighter.”

“He’d certainly beat you in how many ladies he can seduce in one night, but then again _I_ can beat that.”

“Young too. Almost pretty enough to be a lady though, reckon I can get skin that clear?”

“Ssh!”

“Is that why you did not use your sword last night then?” the businessman said over the top of the murmurings, nodding to the thin blade at the traveller’s hip.

The traveller nodded, “I did not wish to kill people who I might have been working with in the near future, I believed it would be bad form.”

“Still hung us out to dry pretty well unarmed though,” the Deadly Snake stylist commented ruefully, “Laughing Cricket.”

The woman he didn’t know elbowed him, “Boss isn’t done talking.”

The businessman’s faint smile didn’t shift as the teapot was placed carefully in front of him and he started to prepare the tea, “I believe we have got to that point in the discussion anyway. What is your name, skilled Xia?”

A slight bow, “Would that I be able to give you my birth name, but it got lost along the way in my travels. Until such a time as I can get it back I am often known as Whirlwind.”

“That is your Quest?”

“Along with anything else that happens to cross my path,” the traveller commented as he watched the tea being poured, “And what of yourself, noble one?”

Again, that polite smile, “I believe Souni Jun should suffice for now.”

Whirlwind bowed in reply, then looked to the five attendants. ‘Jun’s boys’, so Shinsi had been correct apart from the two women. Laughing Cricket had already introduced himself, so his eyes moved to the others.

“Sunset Tiger.” the female Ferocious Tiger stylist said with a grin. Fake name, but suited.

“Silent Night.” replied the Eagle Talon stylist with the warrior’s queue.

The fourth, another woman spoke next, the jeweled chain on her hairpin clicking neatly as she flicked her head to the side. “Hunter’s Moon, did you really beat them?”

Whirlwind nodded and looked to the last man silently, noting the tracks of burn scars across their face, Pure Flame then, that explained the baldness too. “I’ll tell you my name once I’ve seen you fight,” they replied. The traveller nodded, you couldn’t really argue with that.

“Well, now that we all know each other’s names,” Jun set a cup of tea in front of the traveller, “To business.”

The traveller took a small sip of his tea and studied the flavour for a moment before setting it down, “To business.”

“You would be hired as servant and bodyguard. You may be asked to occasionally help out with endeavours such as the one you ran into last night, but someone of your skill and clear manners is likely to be used for other endeavours.”

Whirlwind nodded, “May I see the contract?”

“And intelligent too, I shouldn’t be surprised.” the businessman smiled again and clicked his fingers, the man who hadn’t given his name vanishing into the back room. “How far will you go to do a job?”

Whirlwind met his gaze evenly, “I am a professional. If I agree to a job then I will do it fully but I will not attack those who do not attack me first. Accepting a job, therefore, is something I am careful about. ”

“A wise decision. I will therefore go into more detail.” He leant forward, “I shall be asking you to collect and escort or deliver stock, to act as a bodyguard for various meetings and a few other things. It should not be necessary for you to act in anything other than defence.”

The Pure Flame stylist returned with a small stack of papers, setting them down in front of Whirlwind with a rustle, the man picking them up carefully to look through them. Primarily a mercenary contract with a confidentiality component and… that was interesting. “Actions made by an individual are the responsibility of the individual?”

“I give the tasks and the objectives, how this is done I do not specify due to how different the methods taken by my subordinates are.” he gave that fake slight smile again, “So I cannot really be responsible for how something is achieved.”

Which meant they could only get him on the orders, not the assaults that were quite plainly implied in the orders. Wonderful. However the traveller was pretending to be naive due to youth, however skilled they were. “That seems reasonable. How much would I be paid?”

“Dependant on the mission, of course danger charges would be added, but it averages around 2 Fen for every night you work.”

_~The teashop paid me double that for entertaining people for a few hours.~_ Falling Rose found herself thinking, then blinked in surprise, why had she thought of them at a time like this?

Falling Rose’s surprise became Whirlwind’s, “That much a _night_?” he hastily tried to regain his composure, “I believe I shall accept. What time do I need to be present?”

“I am busy during the day, so arrive here at the seventh bell.” Jun's expression didn't change as Whirlwind signed, “I would suggest you get yourself a cover job and identity in the city. Use this to get yourself something nicer to wear for the bodyguard functions, I would suggest a dark blue.” He flipped a coin which the traveller caught easily. One Fen.

Whirlwind nodded and stood, picking up their hat to put it on, making sure the ties were tight beneath his chin, “Is there anything you need me to do now, Master Souni?”

“No, as I said, I should only have need of you when night falls. You are dismissed, spend the rest of today finding suitable cover employment.”

The traveller bowed and walked towards the door, the rest of the attendants parting silently before him. So he had either suspicion or respect, good.

With a tinkle of the windchime the door closed and the traveller immediately turned left, vanishing into the nearest alley with a whisper of cloth. Now, what were the chances he was going to be followed to see if he was going to turn traitor? At any rate he could not return to the Opera House yet. Clothes shopping it was then.

As he browsed the market stalls of brightly dyed and patterned short robes that would help keep Whirlwind distinct from anything Falling Rose wore she turned over the balancing act of her time. The kitchen and costume jobs would be the type of job they’d expect Whirlwind to get, not only that but she’d have a long cover story to excuse her, but she wouldn’t have time to do any studying between the day and night shifts, let alone the time to sleep. She’d just have to deal with it.

Whirlwind lifted a short over-robe in midnight blue with stylised lilies picked out in white on the lower section and shrugged off his robe, setting it aside to try on the shorter one. Good, this would work. He paid and waited as it was wrapped, then started to head towards the Blue Phoenix market to check their employment notices.

What about the teashop’s offer?

It _would_ give her time to study, but it was so infuriatingly pointless! It was a waste of time and would get her in trouble with a lot of influential families if it went wrong and she couldn’t risk associating them with a crook… why was she worrying about ruining their reputation? Why didn’t she want to disappoint them like that, she’d only met them a day ago!

She paused in one of the alleys as a sudden thought struck her, if she was caught doing this and was still working in the kitchens her friends would be so disappointed in her. She could imagine the pure _betrayal_ on her father’s face if he found out she was working for a crook. But he should understand if she told him the entire story, he trusted her, she _knew_ he’d follow her judge-

Whirlwind dropped the bundle and brought his fists up in front of his throat as someone grabbed him from behind, cursing his lapse of concentration as their hand clamped over his mouth and a voice as soft as night whispered into his ear.

“Give me a reason that I should not kill you now.”

_~Qian! Shit, he was going to come and talk to me about taking up the teashop’s offer!~_

Fighting wouldn’t help here, he needed - no, _she_ needed, Falling Rose was who was needed here, and _neither_ of them were allowed to panic. Could she trust him? Her gut said yes, her mind said this could be a test, or she couldn’t afford not to. When Qian’s hand over her mouth relaxed she spoke softly and quickly, “I only just met them, no idea what they’re doing.”

Qian’s hand over her mouth moved to hold her hands in place, “Give me a reason why I should ever let you near my friends again.”

That one took her by surprise, though she still kept her voice quiet, “This is nothing to do with them!”

“Oh really?” the smooth voice didn’t sound amused and his grip tightened, “I disagree.”

Falling Rose paused, “Am I being followed?”

“No, I took care of the woman.”

“And the others?”

“Didn’t leave the building.”

“Can I trust you?”

That made him pause, but only for a moment, “You play a deadly game, commoner, escape it while you still can.”

“Can I trust you?”

Another pause, “About as much as I can trust you it seems.”

Time for a decision. “Get us to somewhere we won’t be overheard.”

“Allow me the extra precaution of knocking you out.”

She hesitated, then nodded.

The world went dark.

 

++++

 

_“Flower, flower! Are you alright?”_

_“... I’m fine.”_

_“What did they do to you?”_

_“...”_

_“... I’m sorry.”_

_“...” “...Who’s flower?”_

_“Oh thank goodness, you’re still talking to me. Erm… well I was using it to refer to you in my head, I couldn’t just let you not have a name.”_

_“Why that?”_

_“I… I always wanted a daughter. I guess I… kind of started seeing you as one. Do you mind?”_

_“... What were you going to call her?”_

_“Rose. Probably something like Shining Rose or Midnight Rose depending on what she was like. It’s not likely to happen now though, both myself and my husband were caught. I can hear him scream sometimes.”_

_"... And so you started calling me flower?”_

_“Silly, isn’t it? I’m sorry, it really wasn’t acceptable of me to-”_

_"... No. I like it.”_

 

++++

 

When she woke up she wasn’t surprised to find herself tied to a chair and entirely disarmed, though they’d left her weapons in sight on a nearby table. There was a small window, but that didn’t give her much bearing on her surroundings. The room had bare beams and a steeply sloped ceiling, so they were probably in a loft room, given Qian was a Zhou it was probably one of their grain storehouses across the city, which meant she could be roughly anywhere. There was a neatly rolled futon in the corner and Qian himself was sitting relaxedly in a chair next to the desk with her weapons on playing with a slice of flint about half the size of his palm.

Falling Rose’s heart leapt to her throat, “Please! Be careful with that!”

Qian lifted it up so that she could see it was undamaged, “Answer my questions and it will be returned to you undamaged. Strange, out of everything, why is this the most important? Not even your whip?”

“It’s…” she forced herself to calm down, “important.”

“Perhaps due to the time you spent in the army?” he asked cooly, “Or the time you spent in the captivity of the Huns? You have had quite an interesting life for ‘just’ a commoner.”

He knew, of _course_ he knew, he was a Zhou, they could look into files bloody anywhere. She remained silent.

“There’s a lot we don’t know about you, and too many roles you play.” He spun the flint through his fingers, “So, explain.”

“My grocer’s son was attacked. I wanted to find out why.”

He raised an eyebrow, “That’s it? All this… for a stranger’s son?”

“They’re still people. I want to take down those responsible.”

He paused and drummed his fingers on the table, “That answer came very easily, why trust me now?”

Falling Rose paused this time, “Because I trust my gut that you’re a good person. I’m not harmed, you left all my weapons in eyeshot and even remembered to bring the package. Because you’re Zhou and crossing you is quite frankly a bad plan.” She blinked in sudden realisation and slowly smiled, “You hide your thoughts and emotions, and when we were at the Teashop you stood apart always watching and planning, but you’re a family, aren’t you? They trust you and you’re a part of them. I don’t think Tamaki _could_ fake that level of trust.”

Qian set the flint aside and walked over, tipping up her chin to scan her face. “You’re not afraid of me.”

She shook her head, “No, sorry, not now I’ve realised you’re looking out for family too.”

He paused for a moment, then let her chin go. “You’re a strange individual.”

_~So are you.~_ Falling Rose commented privately, _~Aren’t the Zhou meant to not care about anything apart from influence, money and other Zhou?~_

Qian stopped with his back to her and tapped his fingers on the table before speaking again, “Nevertheless, you are in far over your head. You will not renege on your contract?”

“No.”

“Then I believe I may as well use the position you’ve managed to get into.” He straightened and turned, “Take up the offer to become an employee of the Teahouse. That way it will be easier to pass any information you can onto me.”

Falling Rose frowned, “Why?”

He leant easily against the table, arms folded and perfectly still, “I could say it was because I had you captured and could kill you if you didn’t, but I don’t think you’d believe me. Consider it an offer of help in taking them down. I won’t ask you to break the terms of your contract, but I am sure you can find a way around it.”

She frowned at him again, this was far too easy. “I can’t just drop my life because you asked.”

“I’m not asking you to.” he tapped long fingers against his elbow, “I’m giving you a choice that would make your life easier. Believe me when I say that this is when I am not pressuring you.”

She did. The worse thing was that she was actively considering it, “Even given the potential backlash?”

Qian smiled a hunter’s grin, “You act like any would reach us. If you do well, maybe it won’t reach you either.”

“And you’ve got blackmail material against me now.”

“As do you, though less effective.” he smiled politely, “Do we have a deal?”

This was a really, _really,_ stupid idea.

“I’ll think it over in the Teashop session this afternoon.”

“Excellent.” He placed the flint in Falling Rose’s lap before kneeling to untie the knot that kept her captive, “I look forward to doing business together in future.”

The damn bastard had _known_ she’d say yes.


	5. In which everyone is unnecessarily dramatic

****_ “Do you remember anything?” _

_ “... I remember the Paths of Heaven. I remember how to fight.” _

_ “Nothing about yourself? Your family? The people you used to know?” _

_ “... No, maybe. I remember seeing dead people, but I don’t know their faces. I knew I couldn’t let them torture any information out of me, so I prayed to the Unborn Serpent to forget.” _

_ “... oh Flower…” _

_ “It’s okay. It stopped them, didn’t it?” _

 

++++

 

“Rose! You came back!” Mi jumped at her excitedly as soon as she stepped through the doors, Falling Rose only just managing not to fall flat on her back and hiding a faint wince as her arm complained, “I’m really glad, I thought you’d left us forever.”

She knelt to set the short Grandmaster back on his feet, unable to stop a faint smile, “I missed you too Mi.”

“Come see what we got you!” he said enthusiastically, dragging her over to where the low tables were set up, this time with a selections of pots and pans in a neat cupboard and set of drawers for equipment so she could make all kinds of dishes. For now the ingredients set on the table were the ones for the sweetmeats she had decorated the other day. She checked through the drawers carefully, fingers reverently brushing across the wooden handles of the knives made with some of the finest steel she’d seen.

They’d even got a replica of her favourite vegetable chopping knife, that was… sweet, if slightly unnerving.

“My lords, I don’t know what to say,” she eventually replied, trying to swallow back the lump in her throat, “All this, for someone who you didn’t even know was going to come back?”

A gentle hand squeezed her shoulder, the woman looking up to meet lavender eyes, “We knew you would, you fitted here.”

That was what she had been trying to avoid admitting to herself, why for all their impromptu showing up and dragging her around in a scant two days she still hadn’t wanted to disappoint them, not because of her father’s job, but for them.

_ ~Dammit, I need to not make attachments so easily.~ _

“Yes, but you still can’t buy me my Lord,” she pointed out, “Being given expensive presents is the opposite of what works for me. It makes me feel cheap, like my only value is in coin or gift.”

“Does that mean you’re not going to stay then...?” Mi asked sadly, appearing at her other side, eyes wide and pleading, “I really really want you to. Not just for sweets! I want to spar with you and learn how to make sweetmeats and to try and learn your style and…”

Falling Rose hesitated, then ignored everything society had taught her was polite and carefully patted the Grandmaster on the head like she’d seen his cousin do to calm him down. “I was going to stay anyway, but I wanted you to know that it’s not because of the gifts or the pay, though they’re nice, it’s because of the people.”

The effect was immediate, Mi’s grin stretching from ear to ear as Tamaki seized her hands again, “Joy of joys! I had so dearly wished for you to join us, truly, the perspective, the feel you bring to the Teahouse is so unique that I had not even realised we were missing it until you came!”

Okay, this was a bit  _ too _ familiar and informal given how long she’d known them, Tamaki’s hands were far too warm, let alone his smile. She looked away as if she was bored before a flash of blue caught her eye. The top part of Tamaki’s robe had been poorly tied and come apart slightly to reveal the edge of a bright blue tattoo curling against pale skin.

“I, uh, my Lord, your robe…?”

The man blinked down and hastily stepped away to re-tie his overrobe properly with a smirk, “So I see that you are not alone among the fair maidens of this world in being unaffected by my charms and that even you cannot resist looking at me?”

“Actually I was looking at the tattoo,” she replied with a frown, remembering where she’d seen that shade of blue, “It looks like the one my father got a year or so ago.”

In the corner of her eye she saw Mi stiffen slightly and the twins look at her too quickly. Qian watched, but she could feel the hairs on the back of her neck prickling as everyone’s attention suddenly focussed on her.

Tamaki smiled and pulled his robes open in a ripple of silk, the sash he’d been using to tie them shut forming a graceful arc in the air as the full tattoo was revealed with a dramatic flourish, “Of course he would! This tattoo represents the Opera House and all it stands for, to be a Star is to burn brightly, yet a star lives and dies not just by their own skills and words, but all those around them!”

He whirled to the centre of the room and spread his arms wide, “Every single person in this Opera House is essential! We could not perform without costumes,” he flung an arm towards the twins, who bowed, “nor those who organise and run our finances.” this time Qian bowed his head. “We cannot work without a set,” Zhi bowed slightly as Tamaki gestured to him and Mi bounced excitedly in anticipation and waved as Tamaki gestured to him, “nor those who choreograph our fight scenes.” 

Tamaki flowed gracefully to a kneel at Falling Rose’s feet, “Just as the chorus your Father is part of supports the stars, so the people backstage support the actors, even down to the lowest cook.”

_ ~Should I be taking offence at that?~ _

“Even the audience supports us, and only together can we create the beauty and magic of the Opera House. The Opera House is a living, breathing thing, that is why so many of us choose to wear this tattoo, it shows that we have thrown our lots in with this magical, impossible place, and that we rise and fall with its breath.”

Falling Rose watched him for a moment more. So yes, the tattoo was important, but while she got the impression everything he said was true, she didn’t think it was the whole story, not by how everyone had tensed and certainly not by how the twins had relaxed at Tamaki’s explanation. At a guess they all had them, and if her father had one that meant there were many more hidden around the people of the Opera House.

More secrets. She would have to look into that once she wasn’t preoccupied with other things.

“Yes my Lord. May I recommend that you re-tie your robe unless you want the guests to faint?”

The blonde pouted, “Don’t you want to stare at my chest a bit more?”

It was quite a nice chest (as could be said of everyone in the Teahouse), but there were more important things to worry about and she didn’t want to inflate his ego. “As I said my Lord, it wasn’t your chest I was staring at.”

Tamaki drooped and the twins grinned, “Does this mean you don’t want to steal her to show you how to make sweetmeats?”

“No! Of course not!” he jumped to his feet instantly, re-tying his robe with a well practised snap of the lavender sash the same colour as his eyes. “Dearest Falling Rose, would you mind if my table joined you to learn how to make the sweetmeats?”

“I… I have to admit, I do not see why I cannot simply remain at the cooking table and let anyone who wants to learn join me for a short time,” she said, “I know that Lady Sanshin wanted to learn, and it doesn’t take that long, so anyone interested can cycle through, just like you do with hosting.” Falling Rose trailed off and blinked, “I mean, if that is okay with you, distinguished actors?”

Tamaki looked teary-eyed with happiness, “Oh my darling Falling Rose, you are already learning so fast! I’m so proud of you!”

Qian coughed, “My Lord, the guests will be arriving shortly.”

“Ah yes, of course. Everyone, positions!”

The guests flooded in, the fluttering jewel-coloured silks of their dresses and robes making them look like a cloud of butterflies. The hosts weren’t much less colourful apart from Qian in his usual midnight blue robes and Zhou clan symbol, Tamaki wearing a glittering golden overrobe with emerald peacocks on it today, the twins in matching red robes with orange tigers. Zhi was in robes so plain they could have been training gi if they weren’t made of ivy silk and Mi’s robe was sky blue with embroidered children playing with kites. On closer inspection the cloth kites the children were flying had been deliberately attached separately, allowing Mi to make them bob and fly with the winds of his style.

Almost immediately one of the taller female heads cut through the crowds and approached Falling Rose, beaming at her happily. “Falling Rose! Hello, you came!”

Falling Rose smiled, “Greetings Lady Sanshin, it’s a pleasure to see you again.”

The woman who had been unimpressed at her display before wasn’t far behind Lady Sanshin and looked at Falling Rose with disgust before turning to Tamaki, “Dearest Tamaki, why is that commoner back? I thought you had come to your senses and got rid of her!”

Tamaki rested a gentle hand on her shoulder, “Princess, I assure you she is perfectly pleasant, but if the sight of her is abhorrent to your eyes, I shall take it onto myself to fill your vision.” he gave her a dazzling smile as she sighed against him, his voice dipping quieter, “Will you trust me to look after your gaze, princess?”

The others girls failed to hide their delight as she smiled back at him, “Y-yes, I would like that very much.”

Falling Rose turned away and went to her table, Lady Sanshin following her, “Do ignore her Falling Rose - may I call you Falling Rose by the way? I don’t quite know what you prefer - She’s not very nice.”

“Falling Rose is fine,” she reassured her as they knelt in front of the long table, “I’m not very good at being formal.”

“Neither am I,” she said with a smile, “It’s so refreshing to not have to worry! But yes, that’s Zhou Baize - one of the minor branch families I think - and generally rather unpleasant if you’re not from a major noble house.”

Now she thought about it, there was a certain similarity between her and Qian. Falling Rose quietly started collecting the weights she needed for the scales, “Forgive me for asking, but Sanshin…?”

“Minor noble house, a few connections with the Yinghao clan, I’m mostly here because my friend Yinghao Hua adores Zhi and is using me to cover her coming.” she indicated the quiet girl who acted like Zhi’s shadow in the same way Zhi acted as Mi’s. Falling Rose noticed Zhi carefully make sure she got a cup of tea, Hua looked down with a shy blush and a mumbled thank you. Lady Sanshin smiled, “Besides, it’s nice being here and relaxing away from my family. They keep wanting me to be ladylike and get a good husband.”

“So why do you come here?” Falling Rose asked before wincing as other people joined the table, “I mean, my apologies my lady, but this seems like exactly the kind of ladylike environment you imply you were trying to escape, and you’re asking me to help you to cook. Measure out the almonds until the scales are level.”

Lady Sanshin smiled, “Oh, you really haven’t been here long have you? The Teahouse does far more than this.”

Falling Rose shot a look at Tamaki, who seemed perfectly absorbed in charming anyone who went near him, “They do?”

“Oh yes!” another lady insisted as they started weighing ingredients, “Mi and Zhi often train and spar with us to show how they train the chorus for the battle scenes. The others do it too, little bits of training slipped in with the other things.”

“The twins love debating magisterial cases, it’s really interesting!”

Lady Sanshin nodded in agreement, “It’s really clever, and my family don’t suspect a thing.”

Falling Rose nodded, turning the information over in her mind as she went back to the cooking. “Now with these sweetmeats you need to remember that the honey is what binds everything together. If it’s not sticking together, add more honey, if it’s too gooey, add more almonds. Add it a little at a time. Now you try.”

“Rose! Can I come make things?” Mi said excitedly as he bounced over, Falling Rose shifting slightly to make room for him.

“Here, you need this many almonds…” Mi looked at her innocently and it was hard to remember he was older than her and a Grandmaster worthy of deep respect when he had one sticky hand in his mouth and Lady Sanshin was trying not to giggle. “Mi, please don’t steal Lady Sanshin’s mix, she worked hard on that.”

“I don’t mind,” she admitted, “Does it taste nice? Have I been doing it well?”

“I think I might need to taste a little more to make sure…”

Falling Rose sighed and continued teaching the others while swatting Mi’s hand whenever it strayed too near her mix and attempting to maintain some sort of order until their (considerably smaller) batches were waiting to set. They needed to be in the coolest area of the room, so she put them near Qian with a word to make sure no-one stole them and shepherding the group back to their own table to make room for the next people.

She had not expected Zhou Baize to seat herself opposite her in a neat ruffle of her clothes, “Show me.”

Falling Rose internally frowned, but tucked it behind a polite smile, “Of course my lady, the chopped almonds are what give the rice flour base its texture and taste, so that is where we usually start. Would you like to weigh them?”

“No. I want to see you make them.” her tone was clipped and short, enough to make Falling Rose’s shoulders stiffen slightly at the rudeness. Nevertheless she did as asked, weighing out the ingredients and starting to mix them.

The lady simply tilted her head slightly, “This is easy, and you say this is what you have been feeding us? I fail to see how it takes any great skill. Those other girls must be even more pathetic than you if they cannot do this properly.”

Falling Rose kept her expression and tone polite despite how her fists had clenched under the table, “Then would you like to try, my lady?”

“How long do you intend to keep this up?” she suddenly said flatly, “How long do you think a plaything like you will hold our Lord’s attention? It won’t last. He has better things to do than dote on an arrogant commoner who doesn’t know her place.”

“If you’re so certain of that, then why are you acting like I’m a threat?”

As soon as the words escaped her mouth she knew it was the wrong thing to say. The noblewoman’s eyes narrowed to slits. “Why would you be a threat,  _ commoner? _ I’m just protecting Tamaki from your honourless schemes. You obviously cheated your way into the Golden Phoenix temple and your ‘father’ is quite frankly a complete joke even among the other chorus-”

Falling Rose surged to her feet as the Noblewoman’s hand flashed out, grabbing the edge of the bowl and pulling it towards her at the same time as Falling Rose stood, her shout covered by the woman’s shriek.

“HELP! Falling Rose is attacking me!”

The world ground to a halt as everyone in the room turned to stare at the woman lying splayed on the floor covered in flour and almonds with Falling Rose standing on the other side of the table, her hands balled into fists and eyes livid. 

For another beat no-one moved before Falling Rose hissed through clenched teeth, “I challenge you to a duel for the insults you’ve laid at my father’s door and at mine.”

Baize looked disbelieving, “You? Challenging me to a duel? Preposterous.”

“Aaaaaactually,” the twins said in tandem, appearing from behind her so suddenly the Zhou lady jumped, “she’s well within her rights.”

“You can challenge anyone to a duel for your honour, or simply to see how they fight,” Ming said before Ning circled round the other side.

“and you not only insulted her honour, but her family…”

“...not to mention implying that the Golden Phoenix priests are corrupt enough to let someone in simply for performing sexual favours.”

“Which Falling Rose doesn’t need to and wouldn’t do anyway.” 

“So actually she can challenge you on three counts.” Ming finished before Ning leant over and did a dramatic stage whisper everyone in the room heard,

“Her own, her family’s and her institution’s honour. Just in case you didn’t follow that.”

The twins stood up and mirrored each other with a shrug, “So really you’re kind of obliged to accept.”

Baize stood and brushed off her robes, “Very well, I accept, it’s not like a commoner will be able to beat me.” 

“We’ll see,” Falling Rose said, voice stiff with restrained anger, “As the one challenged you get to choose the place and time.”

The noblewoman turned, her neck arched proudly, “Right now, wherever is convenient.” her eyes flashed scorn, “If you’re so confident of your victory, then let us make an agreement, whoever loses shall never return to the Teahouse again.”

Their audience gasped as the tension in the room rose again. Falling Rose internally sighed at the dramatics,  _ ~ I don’t care about that penalty, if I lose this I get out of being their dogsbody. They need teaching a lesson.~  _ The hosts flicked glances and quick signals to each other unnoticed by their guests or Falling Rose. Falling Rose’s voice was icy calm rather than blazingly furious when she spoke, “I accept.”

Now Tamaki stepped forward, catching their attention with a graceful bow, “Valiant ladies, there is a tradition that if a challenge is issued on the Opera House grounds that involves a member of the Opera House that the duel should take place upon the main stage.”

“That should do very well to showcase our duel my Lord, I thank you graciously for allowing us to use the stage.” Baize said with a bow before Tamaki bowed and held open the door.

“Then please allow me to escort you. Ming, Ning, please inform the chorus master we require the use of the stage.”

“Yes my lord!” they chorused, shooting off at speed. 

 

Zhou Baize led the way through the corridors with her head held high and proud. Falling Rose followed quietly, Qian appearing next to her near soundlessly.

“I hope you are aware that it would be a severe black mark against the Teahouse’s name if one of our guests gets severely or visibly injured?”

Falling Rose’s eyes slid across to Qian, “Are bruises allowed?”

“Of course. Try not to tear the dress either, she is particularly picky about her gowns.”

Falling Rose nodded and reached into her robes to pull out a long thin chain, wrapping it securely around her wrist and tying it securely in place with the knot on the outside as the group emerged into the main theatre.

It was certainly magnificent. Rows of seating extended out and upwards from the clear semi-circular area in the centre in red velvet people wouldn’t notice the patches on in the candle-light from the massive chandeliers above. Currently the massive skylights were lighting the room, but when the chandeliers were lit they showed off the massive sculpture of the Emerald Dragon of Autumn expectantly watching the stage, the Immortal patron of performers and engineers, those who wished to be more than they were. Falling Rose had to admit the sculpture represented him well, incredibly difficult to make and stay there, looking effortlessly beautiful and requiring people to climb ridiculous distances and hang improbably off the ceiling to look after it.

Intricately carved wooden boxes ringed the circular walls, currently filled by people on their lunch breaks all immediately craning to look round at the glittering golden figure of Tamaki leading them down the steps.

The stage itself wasn’t anything to be sniffed at either. Multiple cleverly layered screens of set created an artificial forest for the actors that could be moved on the wooden rails set near invisibly into the floor. Cloth around the stage spread the forest onto the walls and paint spread it across the clear area in the centre to help the standing audience members feel like they were a part of the performance as well.

Currently both stage and seats were covered in various members of the chorus, a singing practice occurring on the Northern seats while the second chorus went through a dance routine on the stage. Both stuttered to a stop when Tamaki swept into the centre and bowed, his voice carrying to everyone in the room.

“Please excuse me, but a challenge has been issued. Ladies and gentlemen, may the combatants use the stage?”

_ ~Why do the people here always have to make things into a show?~ _

The chorus flooded off the stage into the auditorium and the guests of the Teahouse took their seats as Tamaki leapt onto the stage and held his hands out to invite the two combatants to follow him. Baize leapt as neatly as anyone would expect of a noblewoman, the artful curls of black hair framing her face fluttering in time with her cool blue dress as she landed neatly and drew two silvery fans ribbed with red silk.

Falling Rose also leapt, her braid whipping in the air as she unwrapped the belt from her waist and let the chain unfurl from her other hand in the same movement. The chorus gasped as they realised who was fighting, the Teahouse guests looking at the chorus members in surprise as they eagerly leant forward and started murmuring.

“How much on Falling Rose winning?”

“Low payout, under two minutes?”

“She’s not that fast, and they  _ are _ a Zhou, under five.”

One of the ladies looked at them uncertainly, “... are they really betting on this?”

One beautiful woman stood up and waved, “Go, my darling daughter! Daddy knows you can do it!”

Falling Rose flicked her eyes sideways, face still neutral as she mentally prepared for the fight, “Peach Blossom, please sit down.”

The Teahouse guests murmured again as the ‘woman’ pouted and sat, the red curls of his hair bouncing dejectedly as the nearby chorus members patted him on the shoulder in sympathy. Falling Rose turned her attention back to her opponent as Tamaki began to speak.

“Falling Rose of the Opera House has challenged Zhou Baize to a duel for insulting her and her father, with additional insults to the Golden Phoenix temple noted after the challenge was issued. A further challenge issued has decided that the loser of this duel shall never be allowed in the Teahouse again!”

The chorus members immediately went silent. After a few moments Falling Rose’s father spoke icily, “What were the specific insults?”

“That I was honourless, that I cheated my way into the magisterial training, with implications of paying with sexual favours, that I was worthless commoner, pathetic and that you were a joke.” Falling Rose answered cooly, “I’m sure she would have continued if I hadn’t challenged her then.”

The Teahouse guests gasped at the insults, then flinched as seething hisses seemed to spread from all sides, the people on the balconies quite plainly having heard it as clearly as the chorus members. “Oh she is going down,” one of the nearer chorus members murmured, Lady Sanshin hesitating, then leaning over to try and get their attention.

“Why? Is Falling Rose that good?”

The chorus member blinked in surprise at being addressed, then nodded, “Maybe not my lady, we’ve not seen her fight for a good long time. But more importantly with Falling Rose you can insult her all you want and she won’t care, but those she cares about? No mercy.”

“Order!” Tamaki called, the room quieting as he coughed elegantly, “Now, combatants, please introduce yourselves, I shall call the beginning of the fight.” He jumped easily off the stage and the two settled into fighting stances, Baize drawn tall and elegant, Falling Rose planted lower and slightly loose.

“Zhou Baize, daughter of Zhou Xiu and Zhou Bei.”

“Falling Rose.”

There was a light hum from the audience before her father called across the stands, his voice falsely sweet, “Sweet daughter mine, I think you forgot some of your titles.”

“Peach Blossom, not now.”

“Oh no, by all means, I think she should know the full titles of the  _ commoner _ she is fighting,” he replied, still a little too sweet, “May I?”

Falling Rose sighed and nodded. The man jumped elegantly to stand in the clear space, acting far too like Tamaki for anyone who knew either of them to miss, “Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you Master Falling Rose of the Thorned Rose Style, retired Commander of the Imperial Army, Magistrate in training of the Golden Phoenix.”

Baize’s eyes narrowed briefly, but didn’t seem surprised. So she had looked into Falling Rose’s background but hadn’t known she was a Master? That seemed… strange, who had she got her information from?

She was still going to shout at her father later for that stunt though, and… yes Tamaki had just pulled Peach Blossom to sit with the hosts, she’d never manage to stop them passing the embarrassing stories now. Everyone from the Teahouse was murmuring too, that meant endless questions later, if she was even still allowed to go to the Teahouse after this.

“The introductions are complete.” Tamaki called out, raising his hand high in the air, “The duel shall begin in three,”

Falling Rose breathed out and felt herself relax.

“Two,”

The world narrowed to just the stage, the duel, the whip and the chain.

“One,”

Her eyes snapped open.

“BEGIN!”

Baize darted in fast, her stance still proud and tall as she jabbed with the fans. Falling Rose wove away from them, eyes steady as she analysed the movements. Baize was using the Azure Crane style, a proud one of sharp, crisp movements, eminently suited to nobility with a stick so far up their ass that they were incapable of slumping, but one that was only really useful at close range.

Sparks flew as Falling Rose brought her left hand across, the links of the chain slamming the fan away from her before she lunged forward and ducked into a roll as Baize retreated, rolling back to her feet and bringing the barbed whip round in a strike. The woman backed away again and Falling Rose shifted forward, her hands weaving the air in front of her as the whip and chain seemed to come alive, flicking and whirling to create a wall of striking steel and leather she couldn’t press past.

There!

The whip flashed forward and wrapped around Baize’s forearm with a smack that made the Zhou wince before she was tugged forward into the slap of the chain across her stomach. Almost immediately Baize grabbed the chain and yanked, blinking with surprise when she didn’t encounter resistance and being forced to let go as the chain rippled and used the anchoring point to try and snap up into her face. She was fast though, the end barely avoiding catching her nose as she rolled away and the whip lost its grip on her wrist.

Falling Rose didn’t stop pressing, bringing her hands across in a double strike before spinning to stop the whip and chain knotting into each other, dropping into a deeper crouch to chase Baize across the stage.

Baize was  _ fast. _ She must have been trained extensively in the Tiger Rajah. In which case she was probably also intelligent enough to spot when her tactics weren’t working. Baize’s run brought her round and straight at Falling Rose, using her fans to shield from the whip and chain as she ran cose, jumping slightly to drive a kick at Falling Rose’s stomach. 

Suddenly the chain was in the way again, Falling Rose grabbing it with both hands to push her away and then flick it out toward her, Baize jumping high to get away from the whirling whips.

Mi settled back in his seat among the other hosts and pouted, “Awww, Rose is going easy on her.”

There was another painful slap from the stage and Baize gasped in pain, Tamaki blinked, “She doesn’t seem to be going that easy on her…”

“She is, look, she had an opening there, and there,” Peach Blossom indicated, pointing twice in quick succession before Mi frowned.

“Not only that, but her stance is weird.”

“Don’t be silly, that’s just how my darling daughter fights.”

“I did ask her not to leave obvious injuries on her,” Qian said cooly, “Perhaps it was too much of a restriction?”

Mi shook his head, “No, it’s just why she hasn’t done more damage yet, see how the whip’s only barbed on one side? That’s why she’s attacking with the chain and going for body shots.”

Falling Rose struck again and Baize danced out of her range, “What’s wrong commoner? Can’t catch me?”

Damn tactics trained Tiger Rajah students! She’d spotted one of the other problems with her style, not only that but she was probably going to change style in a moment, she had to have noticed coming close only ended badly for her. The question was which style she’d use instead.

Baize’s run took her round and up one of the set pieces, reaching into her robes with a smirk before throwing a series of small black balls at her. Falling Rose instinctively jumped back and struck the balls, realising her mistake a moment too late as clouds of smoke poured out of them. No, not smoke, it wasn’t blackpowder based. Perfume? Incense?

The world retreated further still. No gap where the audience would be, just Falling Rose among the screens of foliage as if she were caught in an actual mist covered forest. She didn’t move though, the chain would make a noise as soon as she did and that more than anything would give away her position. That said, the pit for the standing audience members was lower than the stage. All she had to do was wait and the smoke would settle.

So she waited.

“See how easily you’re brought down?” a voice floated out of the mist, Falling Rose’s head moving slightly to try and pinpoint the sound, “I would have expected more of a Master.”

_ ~I’m not going to respond to your goading and give away where I am, THAT is intelligence.~ _

Several small weapons sliced through the air towards her. Falling Rose bit the inside of her lip and held as one sliced her arm, another her face, a third nearly slicing off her toe before they hit the floor with several small thocks.

_ ~So that’s how your style works. You blind the opponent and listen for them moving, if they don’t you try to drive them out with thrown weapons to hear when one doesn’t land. This must be the Silent Bat, in which case...~ _

“You know, I never got to finish what I was saying to you earlier,” Baize mused, “and to be fair your ‘Father’ is a bit of a joke, I mean really, what kind of a man makes themselves look like a woman for their job?”

“Still prettier than you’ll ever be sweetheart!” Peach Blossom called out from beyond the mist, Falling Rose trying not to grin as amusement overcame her anger. Instead she looked down at the small throwing stars, silently calculating where they’d been thrown from. Above definitely, that probably meant a swooping attack once Baize had worked out her location, from the angle… top of the central screen, of course, she could hit anywhere without risking piercing a screen and giving away her position.

Now came the question of whether Baize had been fooled by Falling Rose not reacting.

“It is curious though… you have no history before being in the army. Even your ‘father’ has one, but you’re never in it, just some fool of a woman who never gets mentioned since, wonder why that is?” A few moments later came a second series of small thocks. Good, she hadn’t found her, but that was an insult she could not let slide.

Falling Rose leapt, her whip and chain curling round on Baize’s position like a closing flower as she woman jerked in surprise and jumped away, just managing to escape the trap as it closed. A moment later the top of the central screen splintered with a crack as the thin chain tore through it as neatly as any blade.

“That’s the difference!” Mi said, bouncing in his seat as Falling Rose emerged from the mist, the blood clearly visible on her cheek, “the Thorned Rose normally does damage by wrapping and tearing into people with the thorns, but she’s throwing everything into the strikes!”

Falling Rose’s father jerked at seeing the blood, thinking quickly before they shouted, “Falling Rose! Not the set!”

She landed and gave a quick nod, wincing a little at slight bite of another restriction. This time she didn’t stop, her chains and whip whirling around her in a sphere to cut away the mist. When Baize tried to reach into her robes again to get more the chain and whip rose again, forcing her to jump to another of the screens before dropping down.

With a faint curse Falling Rose darted in, her weapons moving like living things once more as they arced around the screens and kept her moving, still, she couldn’t deny the effectiveness of it. Time to use some tactics of her own then.

Falling Rose stopped at the back of the stage and turned. Instead of striking forward she struck sideways, her chains weaving high and low as she slowly drove Baize out towards the front of the stage, stepping around the broken screen to catch Baize’s nose with a flick of the whip as she attempted to dart back through again.

“No.” she said calmly, “Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. You do that elsewhere too. You throw smokescreens and try to keep your true motives concealed, striking from where people can’t hit you back. Using your family name to shield you from harm for your insults. No more.”

Baize backed away, eyes darting to either side for an opening she could use, any way to distract her long enough to get back through to the screens. After a moment she smiled, cruel and unpleasant, “That woman your father married hasn’t been seen in your history since you reappeared. What happened to her?”

Falling Rose’s movements faltered for just a moment, her expression flickering to horrible stillness before a tinge of anger returned, “Shut up.”

The hosts looked worriedly at Falling Rose’s father as the seat creaked under how tightly he was gripping it, voice quiet with desperation, “No, no you fool, stop, you don’t know what you’re doing!”

“Why should I?” Baize mocked, using her fans to knock aside the blows that came her way, “It sounds like there’s shame there, so what was it? Was she your mother and nothing more than a courtesan? Or did you kill her, taking her place and her name?”

Falling Rose’s eyes flared wide in anger before her expression flickered and went flat. Her weight dropped slightly as she tossed the handle of her whip and slammed her wrist into it sideways so it wrapped tightly around her, the thorns digging in until they drew blood. “Four!”

A moment later she kicked off far faster than she’d been moving previously, her movements crisp and precise as she closed. Now she was blurring, the chain merciless as it struck again and again, pushing Baize further and further towards the edge of the stage as she struggled to block the strikes.

“What just happened?” Tamaki asked, eyes wide, “She just…”

Mi bounced, “She stopped holding back! I knew she was better than that!”

“But what was the ‘four’ about?” Ming asked, “Seems weird to just shout a number in the middle of a fight...”

“Restrictions,” Falling Rose’s father replied without moving his eyes from the stage, “Oh my darling daughter, to push yourself to four…”

“Restrictions?” Tamaki asked, “What do you mean?”

“It’s their Taboo,” he replied, “the Thorned Rose must be bound, just as those who grasp the vine shall always bleed.”

“And the  _ really _ good ones know that the strength is in how much they give of themselves,” Mi nodded, “the more they give the stronger they get.”

“The more tightly they’re bound the stronger their struggles.” he agreed, “Now watch my darling daughter show that insulting wretch who’s in charge!”

Falling Rose was pressing too hard for Baize to keep up, her hands whipping round just as they had when decorating the sweetmeats, strikes forming the petals of a flower until the other woman could barely move. A moment later Falling Rose’s arms jerked wide, Baize letting out a yelp of pain as the chain and whip snapped round her body and pinned her arms and legs to her sides before coming back to be caught by Falling Rose’s free hands. 

She stepped forward, planting one foot against the woman’s tied together feet and bringing her arms closer together to lower the Zhou backwards over the edge of the stage like a fly caught in a web.

“Never speak about my adoptive mother again.” Falling Rose said quietly, “Insult me all you like, but leave others out of your hatred for me.”

Baize closed her eyes to try and hold back tears, unsuccessfully attempting to wriggle her way out of Falling Rose’s hold.

“Apologise.”

Baize remained silent and Falling Rose tweaked the bonds a bit tighter. “ _ Apologise.” _

“I…” she choked, “I apologise for the insults I have given you and your family. Please… let me go to live out my suffering in peace.”

“That’s enough, Falling Rose.” Tamaki said quietly as he approached, “She has been defeated, you can let go now.”

Falling Rose pulled her back onto the stage and let the chain and whip fall away from her opponent, Baize’s shoulders hitching in a sob as she rubbed her eyes furiously to try and get rid of the tears. She turned to see Tamaki holding his arms open and threw herself into them, landing in his arms in a drift of pink and sobbing into his shoulder.

He gave her a moment before gently standing her upright and tucking a loose curl of hair behind her ear, “Your own words led you here. Do not forget that.”

She shook her head, tears flying before she tried to wipe them away again, “Lord Tamaki, I…”

Tamaki shook his head gently, “I know. But for all you are beautiful, your heart is cruel.” he stepped back, “Go now. Maybe in time you will become someone fit to be our guest. Until then... goodbye Lady Baize.”

With a final sob she turned and ran, her sleeves fluttering behind her as they watched her go before Tamaki turned back to Falling Rose. “Are you alright?”

She nodded and slowly started to unpeel her whip from her wrist, wincing as each dug-deep barb released her skin, “I will need some bandages if that is acceptable, my Lord?”

“Of course,” he held out a hand and she shook her head, flicking her arm to wrap the chain round it before jumping down to land neatly in front of him and start coiling up her whip. A moment later she blinked her head in confusion when he wiped away some blood from her cheek with that brilliantly warm smile of his. “I look forward to seeing more of who you are too, Master Falling Rose. Welcome to the Teahouse.”

It was roughly when the Teahouse guests started squealing and her father had to be restrained that she knew she was doomed.


	6. In which the Teahouse can't keep their noses out of Falling Rose's business

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Falling Rose's history comes out here, no description of torture, but it is talked about.

 

_ “Here, you should have this.” _

_ “A flint?” _

_ “I picked it up while they were making us work, it’s harder than the other stones, that’s how I made the hole.” _

_ “Why are you giving it to me?” _

_ “You’ve not seen the outside for a while, have you? I thought you’d like it. And it means you can make a hole on your other side too.” _

_ “... Thank you.” _

_ “No problem, flower.” _

 

++++

 

Their little set of rooms wasn’t much, a single bedroom and a living room in rough wood with low ceilings. For all Falling Rose’s neatness made sure all the clothes and costumes were (mostly) off the floor, the rooms were still quite full. Small things like the lucky cats her Father got every New Year fought with his hair dyes and more practical things like tables and the small firepit.

Only one space was uncontested, the small cabinet which had been made into an altar in the bedroom where a small incense holder rested in front of a small portrait. The woman in Golden Phoenix Magistrate robes was smiling brightly at the painter, her short hair in a simple ponytail. It was here that Falling Rose knelt while her father gently treated her wrist.

“You’re collecting injuries again,” her father said quietly, “did you think I wouldn’t notice your arm was a little stiff?”

“I assumed you’d noticed it when I got it, and the limp. That duel had to happen father, it didn’t matter whether I was recovering from an injury or not.”

Her father didn’t argue, gently smoothing a bandage over her wrist. Instead he waited a few moments before speaking again, “You’ve found something, haven’t you? And not just those troublesome boys.”

Falling Rose nodded quietly, “I need to keep it quiet.”

“I understand sweetheart,” he kissed her gently on the forehead then wrapped her in a hug, “I just wish you wouldn’t put yourself at risk for these random strangers. I know I can’t stop you, but promise me,  _ promise me _ , you’ll ask for help if you need it?”

Falling Rose carefully returned the hug, “I can’t promise you’ll be near enough to hear, but if you can, I’ll ask.”

Her father nodded, then let her go, “Now, do I need to kick those boys to make sure they’re not taking advantage of you?”

“Father!”

“I don’t care if they’re stars or if it will get me kicked out, I won’t allow them to hurt my precious daughter!”

Falling Rose sighed, “They’re not going to do that, they’re honourable and Mi loves my cooking too much.”

“But still...!” her father tried to protest before a knock sounded.

Falling Rose stood before her father could say anything more. Immediately he shot up and beat her to the door, sliding it open to glare down at the group of actors standing outside, Tamaki at the front looking anxious. On seeing her father he immediately dropped into an elegant bow, his easy grace overtaking his fidgeting despite her father’s glare. “Greetings, graceful Peach Blossom, I hope we are not intruding, we were simply worried for Master Falling Rose’s health after the duel this afternoon and came to see if she was alright.”

Her father did not look impressed, “A lot better for you not taking the opportunity to touch my darling daughter’s cheek while she was tired after the duel!”

Falling Rose sighed and gently moved her father out of the doorway, “Please ignore him. Would you like to come in and have some tea?”

Tamaki and Mi’s eyes lit up as they accepted, Tamaki looking round at the small crowded room in fascination as the twins made identical faces, “We can’t all fit in here.” 

“Yes, that’s why I’m leading you through to the bedroom,” Falling Rose said frankly, her father immediately protesting as a suddenly red Tamaki whirled round to stare at her. Even Zhi blinked in surprise before Falling Rose indicated the other room, “We roll the futons away so we have space to read, work and practice our martial arts, don’t you all do that?”

The hosts looked at each other. “Tamaki has a whole set of rooms to himself we use as a base, the rest of us don’t live here.” Ning said with a shrug.

“We’re based above Grandma’s shop,” Ming said helpfully and Falling Rose eventually remembered the expansive set of houses where the highest quality fabrics were made and dyed with an entire collection of tailors to work on the latest fashions, Not only supplying fabric for around half the clothes shops in the Imperial City and the most exclusive robes and gowns. 

“Me and Zhi are staying at the Mountain’s Son dojo,” Mi said cheerfully, Zhi nodding, “My family run it and they like having us there to train people, but I kind of want to stay in the centre of the city more so we’re at the Opera House a lot.”

Falling Rose blinked and looked at the bedroom, “Oh.”

“It’s okay Falling Rose!” Tamaki suddenly said in a scramble, “It’s okay, commoners have to do these kinds of things, it’s a very clever use of space and…”

“Don’t feel forced to compliment it,” Falling Rose said simply, her father glaring at him at the same time, “Just come in and sit down, I’ll bring the table through…”

“I can do that.” Zhi said quietly, standing with it easily, “You’re injured.”

“Oooh he’s useful as well as pretty! See,  _ he _ has manners.” Peach Blossom said in an undertone to Tamaki before Falling Rose glared at him.

“Stop that, or I’ll tell them your actual name instead of your stage name.”

Peach Blossom drooped, “You’re so cruel to me, beloved daughter! I’m only trying to protect your reputation!”

“I can protect it fine by myself.” she turned around and sketched out a square on the floor, “Would you mind putting it here please, Zhi?”

The tall man nodded and set it down carefully, Mi bouncing through with a smile and the rest following to seat themselves before she stood, “I’ll just go and…”

“No, darling daughter, your wrist is still injured.” Peach Blossom declared as he stood instead, “I don’t care if you don’t feel the pain, I won’t have you injuring yourself more. Sit down and have some time to rest, I’ll get the teacups.”

Falling Rose sighed and sat again, “Yes father…”

“Would you mind if I checked if your injuries, Falling Rose?” Ming asked carefully, “I’m quite well trained in the Blue Phoenix and it would put our Lord’s mind at ease.”

Falling Rose blinked and sat, “Father’s just bandaged it, you probably shouldn’t take it off…”

Ming absent mindedly brought her other up to compare, “I’m seeing if it’s swollen, I can do that without…” he stopped and frowned, looking at her unhurt wrist. “Falling Rose… were you a slave?”

The room abruptly fell silent, everyone except Qian’s head jerking round to look at Falling Rose, who shrugged and attempted to tug her other hand away. Ming’s grip tightened instead, “No, not quite. These are scars from manacles worn for a long time, but your neck doesn’t have those scars so you must have been a prisoner.”

Falling Rose looked away, trying to ignore the shocked looks everyone else was giving her, “Can we not talk about it?”

Ming hesitated, then nodded and pushed back her right sleeve and the fading cuts, “These seem to be getting better though.”

This time Tamaki couldn’t help crying out, “When did you get those?”

“Two days ago, it’s not important.”

Tamaki’s hands curled into fists, “Yes it is, it’s important,  _ you’re _ important, you’re one of the Teahouse, the Opera House, we look after our own!” he bit his lip, plainly distressed, “You can’t just expect us not to care when you’ve been hurt!” 

“It’s nothing.” Falling Rose said firmly, pulling her sleeve back down over the wounds, “You’ve known me for less than a week my Lord, you are not entitled to know everything I’ve been doing and everything in my past, no matter  _ how _ much every rich noble thinks they’re entitled to all the details of my life!”

There was another small silence before Peach Blossom walked back in and gently set down the tea, the gentle clink of teacups cutting through the tension neatly as he poured, drawing the attention to him instead, “Daughter dear, would you like to go and cook some dinner for our guests?”

Falling Rose frowned, “I’d need to go out and get some more food for that…”

“I can give you some money to buy it with,” Qian volunteered unexpectedly, “After all, we did arrive here unexpectedly. How much will you need?”

Falling Rose left swiftly once they’d sorted out the money, the host’s eyes eventually turning to Peach Blossom as he set down the cup, oddly calm instead of the over flamboyant lady he’d been in the audience.

“Now, I think I should explain a few things before you go any further in your friendship with my daughter. Have you heard of the story of the Whirlwind Chain?”

Mi’s eyes widened, “That-!”

The others apart from Zhi shook their heads and Peach Blossom lifted a finger to stop Mi from speaking, “Then I think I should start with the shrine behind Master Tamaki.”

The blonde blinked and jumped, turning to see the small picture of the lady, the empty incense holder, then the flowers in the vase, “She’s beautiful.”

“She is.” Peach Blossom smiled fondly, “Now all of you pay your respects. Yes Tamaki, you can light a stick of incense, stop bouncing up and down like a puppy.”

All of the hosts bowed at once, Mi and Zhi using a warrior’s bow, one fist inside the other hand, Qian inclined his head deeply and murmured something faint, the twins bowing with their hands flat on their thighs. Tamaki lit the incense and bowed more deeply than all of them.

“Her name was Falling Waters, and she was my wife,” Peach Blossom said a little sadly as he bowed, “We were travelling together to investigate some villages that had lost contact along North-west border when we, and those we were travelling with, got taken captive by a Hun raiding party.”

Mi’s eyes grew wide in recognition, “Seven years ago?”

Peach Blossom nodded and pulled down the scarf he wore to show the scarring around his neck, “They took us outside the Empire to a mine and forced us to work. When it wasn’t our shift they would throw us in cells and let us hear the guards torturing people for information. Sometimes people didn’t take their place on the shift and would appear the next day bleeding.”

The hosts nodded with a range of appalled and disgusted expressions and Peach Blossom continued, “My wife never lost her courage and stayed positive. When she tried to escape she was tortured and then left alone in her cell for days. She only behaved when they threatened to torture me.” 

He paused, taking a sip of his tea, “I’m ashamed to say they used my screams to control her, but she still didn’t give up hope. When she gave up on escape attempts she instead started to chip holes in her walls to talk to the prisoners on either side of her. One of them was a girl who had been there so long they had forgotten their own name. She assumed she must have tried to escape so many times she wasn’t allowed out any more, certainly she only knew her cell and the darkness.”

“Falling Rose.” Qian said quietly and Mi hiccuped, clapping his hands over his mouth to try and stop himself crying too loudly. Zhi picked him up gently and cradled him on his lap, giving a nod for Peach Blossom to continue.

“My wife called her Rose after the child she wished we’d had. In order to help her make it through the torture she taught Falling Rose the laws of the Empire so she had something to concentrate on instead of the pain.” Peach Blossom explained, “Falling Rose doesn’t know how long she was in there, but she made a hole in her wall on her other side to talk to the person in the next cell, me. She passed messages so we could talk to each other and I started to see why my wife had grown so fond of her. She knew nothing of herself, so we became her parents.”

Peach Blossom finished their tea and poured another cup, “Falling Rose had nothing to do but practice their taolus still bound in the chains, and over the years she wore away the stone around the fixtures. The flint my wife had given her to make the hole in my wall accelerated this until her chains were no longer attached to the wall.”

The chorus member grimaced and forced himself to continue speaking, “Falling Waters refused to scream one time, they hurt her… badly enough that she knew she wasn’t going to recover. The next time they came in to torture Falling Rose she pulled her chains out of the wall and used them to kill the guards. She released as many as she could and we fought our way out with anything we had to hand. My wife…” he swallowed, “I carried her out while Falling Rose and the others defended us, she died before we reached the surface.”

No-one spoke, tears flowing silently down Tamaki’s face as well as Mi’s. Eventually Peach Blossom managed to continue. “Falling Rose kept herself and us together, she got us out of there and led us back to the Empire. But we all have scars from it, all of us. We still have nightmares and sometimes her mind gets stuck back in that time. When she does she becomes as she was then, do you understand?”

“Battle madness,” Qian said simply, “So we need to bear in mind that she could be triggered and go back to that state.”

“And you got her out the way so you could explain.” Tamaki smiled, “You care about her a lot, don’t you, honoured elder?”

He nodded, “Falling Rose… refuses to depend on anyone else, refuses to let people worry over her, even me. She will take everything on herself without wondering if it’s her problem to solve, so I feel I have to look after her. After all, I’m the only one here who knows what we went through, and while she has a few friends in the Opera House, they don’t know she has no idea who she is but what she’s made of herself since we escaped.” 

He looked up at all of them seriously, ending up looking straight at Tamaki, “I know what you do, and I know enough of the stories to know that those you declare as friends will get dragged with you no matter how far you go. So if you are going to be spending a lot of time around my daughter I want you to know that if you hurt her or get her hurt, I don’t care about your money, I don’t care if I’m low in the hierarchy, I  _ will _ make sure you pay and I will never forgive you.”

Tamaki bowed deeply, kneeling until his head nearly touched the floor, “I swear to you on my family name that I will treat her as if she were my own daughter! I will do everything in my power to keep her safe and will never hurt her.”

“You can’t swear that for her,” Peach Blossom said simply, “She will go out and find her own trouble, and she won’t tell you, will you smother her then?”

“No, for then she would not be able to fly free and enjoy the life she has carved for herself. That is why I said everything in my power, for I could not… could never take away the freedom and life she has carved for herself.” he looked up, “so instead… I know I can’t stop her, but I can fly with her, so I promise, I  _ promise _ , that I’ll be there for her if she needs me.”

Peach Blossom simply looked at him for a moment before turning his head with a toss of curls, “Hmph, I suppose that’s the best I’ll get out of a shameless flirt like you.” He stood and tapped the table with a cheeky wink at the others, “So, how about we go and see how my darling daughter is doing with the shopping?”

“Why? We already know all about markets.” Ning asked, the twin’s heads doing an identical tilt sideways.

“I don’t!”

Peach Blossom wagged a finger at the twins and ignored Tamaki, “Now now, it’s very different from a commoner’s perspective, and besides, Falling Rose has been going to the market an awful lot recently, aren’t you curious about why?”

Tamaki immediately leapt to his feet, “Yes! We shall go and ensure our darling Falling Rose is safe!”

“Do you often end up spying on your own daughter?” Qian asked mildly as the group filed out, Peach Blossom turning with a faintly sad expression.

“Well she never tells me anything, so I wanted to make sure she was alright. I wouldn’t be forced to tail her if she let me know what was going on in her life!”

Qian smiled faintly, “I believe I may have an idea to alleviate your suffering, perhaps you would like me to give you regular updates on her activities from the Teahouse?”

You could practically see Qian rising in Peach Blossom’s estimation, “Oh would you? That would be relief beyond words! There are some places I simply cannot-” he trailed off, suddenly wary, “What’s the catch, what do I need to pay? The Zhou don’t do anything for free.”

Qian simply smiled in that slightly unnerving way he had, “Nothing except your continued friendship. I assure you that not all Zhou are the same, we make sure to have at least one pleasant one in every generation.”

“That  _ is _ you, right…?” Ning muttered under his breath, everyone else diligently ignoring him as Peach Blossom chatted happily with everyone except Tamaki, the blond slowly drooping as they left the Opera House.

 

++++

 

_ “Hello?” _

_Groan. "_ _ What do you want with me now, haven’t you tortured me enough?” _

_ “...I’m not a guard.” _

_ “Oh, oh! I’m so sorry, I hadn’t realised, everything’s rather blurry…” _

_ “Then rest, I can always talk to you later.” _

_ “No, no I want to talk, it’s been so long, and your voice is so pretty, a true beauty of the Empire!” _

_ “Ssh, not so loud.” _

_ “Oh, I’m so sorry, I really do apologise…” _

_ “You’re dizzy from blood loss. Rest now, talk later.” _

_ “I don’t suppose I could persuade you to sing me a lullaby?” _

_ “I sound like a duck.” _

_ “You can’t be that bad…” ... “... Okay, maybe I was mistaken.” _

_ “Told you. Now sleep.” _

__

++++

 

“Shinsi, how are you?”

“Oh, La- Falling Rose!” the shopkeeper smiled brightly, “Laughing Sun’s finally improving, thank you so much for your kindness, really, I can never hope to repay you for all you’ve done. Do you need to buy some things?”

Falling Rose winced, “I’m afraid we have unexpected noble dinner guests, Luckily it’s not me paying for this, do you have any really good quality Pak Choi? I need some Spring onions as well, but I think I’m going to have to go to Chun Mi’s for some good beef...”

Shinsi made a face, “My Lady, he’s practically a thief that one. You’d do better to go to Eighteen Stars, fairly new to this market but he’s worked his way up right from the bottom and he’ll give you cuts twice the quality for two thirds the price.”

Falling Rose smiled, “Family?”

“Oh no La- Falling Rose, he’s just a nice lad who likes to come and flirt sometimes.”

“I’ll certainly go and find him once I’ve bought my vegetables then, your advice hasn’t steered me wrong so far. Thank you Shinsi.”

“Oh! You should try some of this new bamboo shipment that came in, fresh from the north. I’ll let you try it first for cheap as long as you give some feedback on it, particularly if your noble friends like it.”

Falling Rose laughed, “Shinsi you’ll rob me of every Li I earn you with good reviews!”

Shinsi shook her head and moved over to the pak choi, voice serious, “Never, my lady, I wouldn’t forget those that save my son’s life even if they weren’t a good customer. How much do you need?”

For a moment Falling Rose thought she saw a flash of blond hair in the corner of her vision, but as soon as she turned it was gone. “Enough for eight, so three big ones please.”

When she left the stall to find the one with the nice meat she hesitated with a frown, had she just seen Mi somersaulting over a stall? Would she put it past… no, they’d followed her, hadn’t they? Fine, let them keep to their supposed stealth.

“Hey,” someone sang a little too close to her ear, Falling Rose whirling round to see the fourth of Jun’s associates, the lady with the jewelled hairpin… Hunter’s Moon, that was it. “Nice disguise, you pull off being female well.”

Falling Rose’s mind abruptly slammed into Whirlwind’s mindset and slightly stilted speech, flowing, graceful movements, far more Golden Phoenix and Emerald Dragon than she was. “Thank you. Should you be talking to me like this?”

“What’s the harm?” she teased, falling in step alongside her, “We’re just friends meeting in the market, do you like my new dress?”

Whirlwind looked at the vibrantly patterned garment, “Aren’t those flowers poisonous?”

“Of course,” she smiled sweetly, “By the way, you don’t need to be there at 7 tonight, be on the Blue Tiger warehouse’s roof at half past, the mission starts at 8.”

Whirlwind nodded, then instinctively jumped sideways as she tried to catch his arm, Hunter’s Moon looking at him with a pout, “Oh come on, don’t you want to walk arm in arm with me? It’s perfectly acceptable for women to do that you know.”

“I’m somewhat busy doing my shopping…” Whirlwind protested, trying to shift the groceries he had already bought to keep them steady, “I’m afraid I’m not interested in sleeping with anyone, if this is a competition between you and Sunset Tiger.”

“Awww man, you’re no fun,” Hunter’s Moon said, confirming his guess about what she was trying to do, “You really would make a killing.”

A flutter of motion caught their eyes and suddenly Tamaki was standing in front of them, giving a deep bow, “Good evening ladies, I’m afraid I seem to have got myself into a little bit of trouble and am in sore need of assistance.”

Hunter’s Moon looked him up and down approvingly, before recognition flickered and she dropped into her own bow, “My Lord, I am sorry that you’ve come across difficulties, is there any way that we might be able to assist you with your troubles?”

“My friends have asked me to go and get sweets for our dinner gathering, but I’m afraid I do not know my way around this market at all and so require a guide.” Tamaki regarded them pleadingly, eyes wide with distress, “I would be honoured to have the help of such beautiful ladies to assist me, if, of course, you are able to spare the time to assist me on my quest, noble ones?”

“I’m afraid I was only dropping in to speak to my friend briefly,” she indicated Whirlwind, “My family needs me back as soon as may be so you shall have to entreat my friend to look after you, perhaps she can assist you while she does her own shopping?”

_ ~Oh thank you, way to drop me in it. But why are you so eager to get away from him?~ _ Falling Rose was forced to bow, “I would be honoured to be of what assistance I can, noble one, I should hope that my company is not too displeasing compared to having both of us escort you?”

Lavender-blue eyes met hers with such warmth she blinked in surprise and didn’t move away in time to stop him catching her hand and giving it a gentle kiss, “That would suit me above all things, for while every flower is beautiful, you are truly a treasure among them.”

_ ~ I am going to  _ kill _ you for this later, Tamaki.~ _

“Then I’m so glad we’ve sorted out your difficulties,” Hunter’s Moon said with a smile, “I’ll see you later my friend, just don’t be late!”

Tamaki turned to walk alongside her, “Are you alright? Was she bothering you?”

“I’m fine, thank you for intervening but it wasn’t necessary my lord. Why did she recognise you?”

“Well I am quite famous as well as stunningly beautiful…”

“Being famous doesn’t make you dump people with your friend and run!”

“And being with a friend doesn’t make you tense up like you’re expecting a fight!”

Had she tensed up? Oh wait, Whirlwind always carried himself straighter and tenser. Still, he couldn’t fault his observations and he was clearly worried, walking a little too close to be normal, slightly shifted to screen her, almost folding a wing around her. Was he wearing his Graceful Swan robes under his other ones?

“It’s fine my Lord, I can look after myself.”

“Really?” lavender eyes met hers worriedly, “Because right now it doesn’t seem like that at all. Won’t you please tell me? I promise I won’t tell.”

She shook her head, “It’s just work my Lord, nothing to worry about. Now, which meat would you prefer? I was thinking beef…”

His head dipped lower to he didn’t have to speak so loudly, looking like a lover’s whisper from the outside and still close enough to stir the hairs on her neck, “I do not want to, but I can just ask Qian to find out.”

“Then ask him,” Falling Rose said simply, carefully stepping away from the unnerving closeness, “Now, dinner?”


	7. In which there are some Problematic Teacups

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be away next weekend, and I'm so shattered from work that I've not managed to write anything, therefore next weekend will be a break weekend. 
> 
> This chapter contains derealisation, depersonalisation and flashbacks. That said, enjoy!

++++

 

_Chink. Chi-chink. Chi-chi-chink chi-chink. ClatterclatterchinkSLAMclatter._

_“What are you doing?”_

_“Practicing.”_

_“In chains?”_

_“I can’t let myself waste away in here.”_

_“Nan Feng Huang would admire your courage.”_

_“She would admire yours more. You go out there and fight to try and escape, you keep going to try and help others. If anyone looks after the Red Phoenix’s flame in this place it is you.” Chi-chink._

_“You give me too much credit, flower.”_

_“You showed me I’m not alone, you’ve inspired me to keep going and given me something to live for. How is that not her flame?”_

_“... I think I am teaching you to debate too well.”_

 

++++

 

The wind on the warehouse roof was cold as Falling Rose (or rather, Whirlwind) crouched to wait for it to be time to move. The Pure Flame user didn’t seem to be bothered, but he was holding a ball of fire in his hand, keeping it shielded from view by standing against the wall of the second floor while Whirlwind kept watch.

The Docks were not the most stylish of places in the city, to put it mildly, but the strange, shambling, almost thrown together nature of it had its own rougher beauty in the way it didn’t attempt to be anything other than what it was. The haphazard nature of the buildings made it easy for people to run between them too, just as some people were already doing below them. Beyond them the buildings turned to ships, and the ships to the Sea of Diamonds, aptly named for how it glittered on nights like this.

“Why are you doing this?” the Pure Flame stylist asked, voice cutting through the night, “you are honourable, anyone can see it on you. A Xia can travel anywhere, do anything, why stay here and do this?”

Whirlwind flicked his eyes to the burned man, “It pays well, and I will act in a way that retains my honour.”

He snorted, “We’re waiting on a rooftop at night Xia, anyone with a brain can see what we’re doing is not honest work.”

“If I stick to my code of morals, that will be enough to maintain my honour.” Whirlwind stood and turned slightly, “I said I would do this, so I will. Are you trying to get me to break my word?”

The man gave a huff that wasn’t quite a snort of derision, “I don’t believe you’d just do this for the money, Xia. You have another motive, so I’m not letting you go until I know I can trust you.”

Something was off, it wasn’t just suspicion in the man’s words, but a silent warning. “And at the same time trying to get me to escape before I’m in too deep. Do you see part of yourself in me?”

The Flame stylist didn’t flinch, but he could tell when he’d struck a nerve. Whirlwind turned away again to look out over the Sea of Diamonds before he next spoke, “Call it instinct. Something says that if I stay around here then … something will happen, something I want, or need, to see. I want to know what it is.” He flicked his head up and let humour slip into his voice, “If I happen to get paid well then that’s a bonus.”

 _~Interesting, sometimes I don’t realise things until Whirlwind says them. He’s right, I_ am _getting that feeling, maybe that’s why I stayed around the Teahouse. Something will happen.~_

The Flame Stylist sighed and shook his head, “You do not know what you are getting into.”

“Then tell me.”

“I can’t, not to a stranger who sees too much and we know too little of.” A breath of wind made the flame gutter slightly and he placed it back into the lantern before shutting the door, attaching it to his belt. “That’s the signal. Follow me.”

The pair dropped silently onto the next rooftop and ran across it, Whirlwind keeping pace with the Flame stylist as they slipped between the rooftops and away from the main city, the buildings getting lower and longer as the space was less fought over, the buildings inland becoming more residential than trade.

In a flash of motion the Flame Stylist dropped off the roof and headed for the water’s edge, vanishing downwards. Whirlwind paused for a moment on the edge before he heard the faint clink of the Flame stylist’s lantern and leapt after him, dropping into the darkness of the sea wall. Low tide, of course.

The clink of the lantern had been him flicking open the shutters on the front and revealing a tunnel usually covered by the ocean. Whirlwind tensed slightly as they went into the darkness, silently keeping track of every tunnel he passed so he could make his way out again.

“Not good with the dark?”

“Too used to it.”

The tunnel itself was largely a natural one, only the occasional marks of tools around the entrance and many more on the smooth side tunnels, everything leading steadily upwards. Good, that meant he just had to follow the natural walls and go downwards to get out. The question was where they were going.

Eventually the tunnel levelled out and the feel of the air changed to the more free-flowing space of a cavern. This place had to connect to the sea somehow, pebbles crunched and rolled beneath their feet and she could hear flowing water, an underground steam at a guess. But if it was connected to the sea why hadn’t they come in that way? It must have been a long way underwater so only someone with Carp’s Promise or similar could get in.

The Pure Flame stylist headed sharply right around the wall and with a whispered warning hopped over the small stream to where the shingle on the cavern floor became tumbled rock. “Under here.”

After a few minutes they revealed a crate and Whirlwind waited while his companion looked it over, prying off the top to check the contents. Whirlwind tilted their head slightly to look and saw the gleam of porcelain and gilt flowers, realising with a blink what he was looking at, “Porcelain from the island barbarians?”

He nodded, speaking softly enough that even in the echoing cavern it wouldn’t travel far, “Yes. We will be taking this to the third red-roofed warehouse on Seven Winds street. The skylight should be easy enough to open, our contact will meet us inside before dawn. When they arrive we must say, ‘The flower blooms in the night.’ They should reply, ‘May the moon bless their steps.’ ”

“Understood.”

“Good. You carry the crate, you’ve shown you can fight while carrying cargo before.” a faint note of dry humour entered his voice, “Just don’t get it sliced to pieces.”

Luckily he couldn’t see the glare Falling Rose gave him in the darkness before Whirlwind (ever more dignified) picked up the crate. It was heavier than he expected, Whirlwind carefully checked the weight and how it moved before setting off back towards the sea tunnel entrance. The tunnel had been big enough on the way in, but with the cumbersome crate navigating it was far more difficult.

He slipped into the Mountain’s Son stance as his partner moved into the Pure Flame stance moments before they heard motion from one of the side tunnels, Whirlwind immediately moving faster so that he could get on the other side of the side tunnel entrance, two figures in dark outfits emerging between them. He couldn’t fault their choice of target, clearly the pair of them were up to no good and thus couldn’t report any theft to the magistrates.

Hm, tactically this was bad for them, Whirlwind was looking directly at where the fire would soon ruin his night sight and his movement was limited by box and tunnel. That said his body was between them and the cargo so there would be less of a danger to it, but if someone attacked from his other side he was in trouble.

“Well well, seems like we caught some people up to no good, didn’t we?”

_~Oh Kami, posturing? Really?~_

Whirlwind’s mindset told her not to complain, it let them shift slowly further down the tunnel under the pretence of shifting their stance and feeling the earth (Thank goodness for knowing Mountain’s Son) so that they wouldn’t crash into the wall if they needed to take off running. Time to analyse what little he could tell of their opponents too.

“I think we have, it would be terrible if we had to tell the magistrates about this, wouldn’t it?”

_~Bluff, you’d have to explain what you were doing here.~_

“Oh it would. So I suggest you give us that crate you’re carrying now, then we won’t have to hurt you, see?”

Neither Whirlwind nor the Pure Flame stylist spoke, simply shifting as they waited. Their assailants shrugged at finding they weren’t intimidated and simply launched into attacking Whirlwind, the man using foot and free hand to fend their strikes into the walls of the tunnel or throw them into it, his dodges taking him back down the tunnel before fire blossomed behind them and Whirlwind shut his eyes, trusting his other senses to guide him just as they had done before.

Rock shattered again and again and creeping terror started to slide up his spine. No, he couldn’t panic, he couldn’t panic, he might be in a dark tunnel just like then, he might be facing the Twin Thunder Fist just like then, but it was _not_ then, he couldn’t panic, he had to be…

Whirlwind.

He started to move faster, blow after blow and dodging fluidly despite not being able to see, letting the memories caused by the earth-shattering blows remind him of what it was to fight deep in the darkness. He was deadly even with only two limbs, his opponent sent flying away into the broken rock as often as he was forced to turn their blows aside.

Light played on the insides of his eyelids as he felt himself dropping into the steady rooted calmness the Mountain’s Son was so known for, losing the individuality that fed the fear until there was nothing but the fight and the feeling of sheltering rock. He could feel the tunnel beneath his feet supporting him and keeping him steady as he fell back. All he had to was get out of here and he could fight properly.

Did they have weapons he could disarm? No. Don’t ever block a Twin Thunder Fist stylist, they are anger and the rush of the storm, they will shatter anything that blocks their path, stone, bone or steel. Information free-wheeled through his mind. Twin schools, one restraint until exploding into violence, the other violence in everything. No actual thunder and for that he was grateful, but the shattering and crashing of sound was close enough to make Falling Rose’s mind teeter on the edge of horrific memories. No, back to considering the style.

The person they were fighting was clearly a Master, getting up no matter how many times Whirlwind threw them headfirst into a wall. Not only that but their steady progress had nearly separated the fight in two. If she could separate them entirely this fight would be a lot easier...

There was a groaning noise that suddenly caused the battle to stop as everyone looked at the trail of shattered rock along the walls and ran for the exit, Whirlwind still slipping from side to side to avoid the Thunder stylist’s strikes as the light of the blows from the Flame Stylist’s battle lit the way ahead.

There was a loud snapping sound and a rush of pain as one of the Thunder Stylist’s fists finally connected and sent Whirlwind flying out the end of the tunnel, landing in a roll to protect the crate, feeling the single of the small shore digging into his back as the water soaked his clothes. Wait, water? Oh, the tide.

The other three tumbled out onto the the small slope of shingles shortly after, the two thieves looking worse for wear, their dark clothes burnt and torn by the falling rock, blood trickling down the arm of the one her partner had fought and staining the mask over their face. Looking more closely his front was covered in far more dust than his back and the Pure Flame stylist looked slightly better off despite having started behind the thieves, presumably he’d kicked his opponent down and ran over the top of him.

Whirlwind/Falling Rose leapt as the shingle exploded in stone and water from her opponent’s next strike, landing neatly on the dockside beside her partner as the two thieves followed, all four of them waiting for the others to make the first move, though their two opponents seemed to be just as interested in arguing with each other.

Dammit, the pain and the thunder was causing Whirlwind’s persona to falter.

“What did you think you were doing, bringing that tunnel down on us!”

“Hey that wasn’t my fault, if the one in the hat had just taken their blows like they should this wouldn’t have happened!”

“You _really_ thought he’d just let you pulverise him? Think for a moment you bloody fool!”

Now that they had moonlight she could finally get a better look at her opponents. The pair were dressed in the filthy clothes of the villages even further along the coast, at least here they were almost part of the sprawl of the Imperial City. Common thieves? But that didn’t make sense, you just didn’t get Masters with so little when they could hire out their services! That meant either they were professional bandits or someone had hired them to attack the cargo shipment. Either way, they were deliberately trying to look like something they weren’t. Curious.

“Can you fight?” his partner asked softly, carefully not looking at him.

“Yes, but not well.” Whirlwind murmured in reply, shifting slightly to place his back more to the Pure Flame Stylist’s.

“Then get moving, I’ll keep them busy.”

“I can’t leave you here, and ducking out would be the easy route.”

Now the Flame Stylist looked at him, “You hate to leave those you fight with behind. It’s not easy, it’s needed.”

Whirlwind couldn’t argue with that and kicked off, the arguing opponents turning round with identical affronted motions before the Flame stylist stepped between them, Whirlwind abruptly turning back and running, rapidly zig-zagging to lose line of sight with the fight and start heading along the coast back the way they’d come.

He hadn’t got far when there was a crackle of lightning overhead, Whirlwind ducking away from a punch laced with crackling lightning, the sparks of red-hot chi flying off them with the speed they were moving at.

Apparently their partner hadn’t been able to keep the Thunder Fist Stylist back as long as he’d hoped. He ducked and jumped, using their legs to redirect and divert before tripping him and running again. No arms, no arms, all they could do was run and jump and kick.

_~No no no no…~_

_~No, keep calm, focus! Even if this is lightning it’s not the same one!~_ He forced himself to move, running down a side street and eyes searching. Vermillion Lightning, fast, so fast they seemed to create lightning but in reality it was only Chi sparking off them as they moved. They wouldn’t be able to outrun them, so they had to play to their own strengths. They couldn’t use the Singing Sword with their arm like this and if they used the Thorned Rose their cover would be blown far too easily.

What was the environment like? Was there anything they could use?

_The chains were heavy around her wrists, her only constant, she could always use them, the soft rock was easy enough to score and the wood of the doors breakable when you had several pounds of steel moving at high speed. Once she released the others they’d have more people both to fight, distract opponents and protect from them, the corridors were small so she could use them as choke-_

The world tipped for a moment as she righted herself. No. No, that wasn’t where they were. Ramshackle residential, some of the buildings flimsy and close enough that jumping between rooftops would be easy. Washing fluttered gently in the night breeze and boxes of various kinds were scattered at the edges of the alleyways. This place was a warren of small side streets and the occasional wider street with the vending stalls resting silent for the night except for those using them for a quick nap.

Now all they had to do was stay sane enough to use them.

Whirlwind dodged away and abruptly reversed directions, ducking underneath their opponent’s punch in a drift of robes before springing upwards, landing lightly on a washing line and using it to spring to the next one and onto the rooftops. The Thunder and Lightning stylist cursed and ran up the wall to kick back off it and land on the roof, but for all their speed they’d been slower and their jump clumsier.

Good. Those trained in the Golden Phoenix tended to jump a lot as they fought, but this one looked far more trained in the Monkey King (acrobatics) and the Red Phoenix (Resistance, solid stances, particularly known for their ability to bear pain). More importantly, she- no, wait, Whirlwind, she was being Whirlwind, Falling Rose couldn’t… keep concentrating on the fight! - was better at it than their opponent, he could use that too.

Pieces of a plan started to slowly click together as the pair shot across the rooftops, Whirlwind almost forced to dance to avoid the lightning-quick blows of their opponent. Pain rippled through his mind again as the Lightning Stylist…

_... clipped her arm, causing a jerk and a barely bitten back scream of pain. “Being tough and not screaming again are we, girlie? Let’s see how long that lasts.” He darted forward..._

… and Whirlwind fell back, bringing his leg up to smack their chin and turning it into a flip to dart away, shooting for the next rooftop. He shot after her too fast to turn when he shot off at a right angle, forced to jump to the next warehouse when he couldn’t stop in time to follow Whirlwind to his actual destination.

He recovered fast though, turning his sprint into a roll and coming back with a high leap towards where Whirlwind was sprinting across the ridge of the next warehouse. Just as he’d predicted the Lighting Stylist slammed into it hard and as soon as he hit the roof Whirlwind jumped again, letting the flimsy tiles cave in behind him, the added distance helping to clear Falling Rose’s head as they dropped down into an alleyway again. Whirlwind’s mannerisms fell away as she ran onto one of the trading streets and vanished.

 

A few minutes later the Thunder and Lightning stylist had managed to extract himself from the wreckage of the building, the doors shattered in anger as they started to pursue their quarry. Fury radiated from him, fuelling the Twin Thunder Fist stance he had switched to.

“Son of a possessed slime demon, I’m going to fucking _gut_ you for pulling that on me.”

He strode down the street, glaring at the empty stalls, sleeping vagrants and the few night-time couriers as he passed. They all saw his torn clothes, bleeding wounds, the limp in his step from the fall.... then the burning eyes. Everyone promptly looked away from him, letting him walk down the centre of the street in angry silence.

“Fucking vagrants,” he muttered, giving one sleeping drunk a kick, “all of you gathering like slugs, knowing you wouldn’t even get hospitality offer-”

He heard the faint rustle too late from the ‘vagrant’ in the empty stall on the other side of the street too late, not quite managing to turn in time before something hard and cold struck the back of his head. He collapsed silently to the ground next to the other drunks as the vagrant stood and pulled off the tarpaulin with their good hand, laying it over the drunk she’d borrowed it from and coiling the chain back around the wrist hidden under the sleeve of her robe. After all, they could only report what they’d seen if they saw you.

She replaced her hat, picked up her crate and vanished into the night.

 

Falling Rose/Whirlwind was stumbling now, her jumps becoming more tired as the adrenalin from the fight faded, pain pulsing through her system and the rooftops trying to shift to _rough-hewn ledges cut from a quarryside, the brightly painted leather tents pitched wherever they could fit, scrambling to catch the girl as she flew past._

She was starting to dodge foes who weren’t there, her path weaving as she made her way inland as opposed to along the coast, sticking to the rooftops to avoid the steadily more populated streets and awkward questions meeting anyone would raise. Her arm kept jolting and sending flashes of pain, the smell of charred flesh and clothes from the red hot Chi testing her ability to remain in the present at all, exhaustion making her vision waver even further.

_~I just need to get to the delivery point. That’s all. Just that far.~_

Seven Winds Street. This way, then that way.

_She was so tired, the quarry didn’t seem to end. She was sure it hadn’t been this big. She had to keep going though, the lip was so close. Where were the others? She didn’t know, she just… she just had to keep going, she couldn’t let the Huns catch her…_

She stumbled and slid, a cry of pain escaping her as the injured arm scraped across the tiles, her feet hurriedly getting a purchase on the edge as she breathed and tried to think. She couldn’t manage this as she was, she needed to forget the pain for just a little while longer and operate despite the pain, she could do that. However being herself and letting these memories interrupt her wasn’t working. She would have to give them some ground and use them to help her.

Falling Rose closed her eyes and her awareness of her own body faded, even when she opened them her eyes remained half lidded, partially unfocussed as her awareness spread around her to light the night with faintly flicking streams of the world’s Chi and those that moved in it. Whirlwind’s grace melded with Falling Rose’s inner fire, their shoulders relaxing into something more like Whirlwind’s movements as they stood, numb fingers still holding the crate with the end of the chain still tucked around the useless hand ready to unfurl at a moment’s notice.

Neither male nor female, neither Falling Rose nor Whirlwind, the masks made from their own soul. They were the nameless one who’d been given so many names. Maybe this was what they were truly like, but it felt more like they were asleep, drifting along as if in a dream and watching the world go by.

They allowed the half remembered images to flicker alongside the present as they kept moving, graceful jumps that were steady in themselves, using their immediate surroundings to guide them to Seven Winds street and silently count the rooves with their footsteps. The third one looked familiar for some reason but they couldn’t think why. At any rate, they were here.

They knelt by the skylight and looked at it for a moment. Small, but big enough to get in through, opening inwards, a catch that would hold it shut if it had been fastened properly. As it was the catch was barely in and it would be a simple matter to flick it so that the window swung loose. Did they have the wrong place? No. Could this be a trap? Yes. Could their contact attack them anyway? Quite possibly.

They flicked the catch and let the skylight swing until it was still, a clear indication that someone was about to enter to anyone waiting inside. After another moment no-one came out and nothing moved inside to indicate a trap so they dropped in.

They landed lightly in a familiar attic room, feeling her mind (and the pain) returning as her eyes scanned the chair where she’d been tied (now pushed against the wall) and the table where their weapons had been laid. What they could not see was their contact, but this warehouse belonged to the Zhou and only one person would use a password like that.

“The flower blooms in the night,” _~bastard.~_ she said to the empty room, keeping their hat lowered and their senses open.

“May the moon bless their steps.” Qian said calmly from the shadows behind them. “I trust you have the delivery?”

“Yes.” she said, careful to use Whirlwind’s voice as she set it down carefully. The world spun as she straightened and stepped back, her arm protesting even more loudly than before as she forced herself to act as if she were fine and had no idea who Qian was in case anyone else was watching.

Qian knelt to check the contents of the crate and Falling Rose realised he was covered in robes so dark they seemed to drink in light, covering everything, even with a sheer veil over the eyes. She suspected he would change even his voice if it was needed, but covering himself so thoroughly probably meant he hadn’t _known_ it would be her delivering it, particularly not alone.

“Everything appears to be in order.”

Oh good, nothing had been broken in those falls, why did it have to be damn _china._ More to the point her ears were roaring with exhaustion and her arm pulsing with increasingly potent pain, feeling blood starting to slowly run down her arm and trickle over the chain. She hoped he would dismiss her soon so she could get to a doctor. She blinked and realised Qian was speaking, dragging herself back to the present to pay attention despite the roaring in her ears.

“-no position to get to a doctor. I shall have my man take you to one.”

She got the feeling she should protest, but everything seemed a bit far away. The world stretched strangely until she fell into steady arms and soft blackness.


	8. In which paths are decided

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Out of curiosity, do I have any regular readers? If you are, would you mind dropping a comment or something? The last few weeks have been draining and it would really help.
> 
> In other news, Lady Sanshin was a minor character from the anime the entire time, not in personality but in her arc, which I find neatly reflects that of Baize.
> 
> That said, enjoy!

++++

 

_“Sweet girl, are you still there?”_

_“Yes. Are you feeling better?”_

_“Yes, dear child, I thank you for your concern, it is more than I ever hoped to get in such a place as this.”_

_“... Are you not worried that I might be a guard?”_

_“Oh well you can’t be, you’re far too kind and polite to be one! Are you worried that I am one, let me assure you that…”_

_“I don’t think you are, no-one would want a guard so overdramatic.”_

_“...”_ _“... I’m not overdramatic am I?”_

_“Yes, sorry.”_

_“I take back my words about being kind, you are surely as cruel as the winter storms.”_

_“...”_

_“...”_

_“... are you_ sulking _?”_

_“...” “... Maybe.”_

_“... I suppose it does mean no-one could take you for a Hun?”_

_“I should hope not, they have no sense of style!”_

_“...” “Are you a Noble?”_

_“On my mother’s side, how did you know?”_

_“Lucky guess.”_

   

++++

 

Falling Rose opened her eyes to bright daylight and the wooden ceiling of the old physician’s house. She blinked for a few moments then let her head roll sideways to look at her splinted arm. It was… very neat, neater work than she’d seen the old woman do before. She sat up carefully to check the rest of her and noted that she’d managed to get off lightly, it was mostly bruises and scrapes with a few mildly red patches that would probably heal, or at least not be noticeable among all the other scars and burns.

Still, the arm would be a problem, how was she supposed to cook for the Teahouse or write notes? Not to mention that she’d probably slept through at least one class. She carefully moved to stand, putting the sheets of the futon back and noticing she was in her normal clothes instead of Whirlwind’s short robes as the old physician entered.

“Ah, so you’re awake then. You’ve been getting into more trouble than Hou Wang the Monkey King lately.” she tapped the chair, “Sit.”

“I apologise for troubling you so often wise elder.” Falling Rose apologised as she sat, “Truly, I didn’t mean to intrude on you so often.”

She flapped a hand and bent to look at Falling Rose’s arm, “Only bother is losing my spare futon for a night, it wasn’t me who dealt with you.” she sniffed, “Can’t fault a Zhou shadow doctor though, they know their work and how to keep their mouths shut. But getting tangled with the Zhou? Thought you had more sense, girl.”

Falling Rose winced, and not entirely from the old woman poking her, “I would have soon as not, wise elder, but they decided I was interesting. What’s a shadow doctor?”

The physician tutted slightly, “Eesh, didn’t want to go being interesting around Nobles, causes all sorts of trouble. Shadow Doctors, may have heard of them as Underground Doctors, they’ll fix you up and not ask questions how you got it or say they had a patient that night at all, long as you pay them enough. Could tell that one was Zhou by the stitching, not that they said as much as who their master was.” She stepped back and nodded approvingly, “No using that arm for a week and be easy on it for a few weeks or so and it should heal up fine. Try not to get in a fight either.”

“Thank you again honoured elder, may I trouble you to ask what time it is?”

“Two bells to noon. Now shoo, I’ve other customers to deal with as well you know.” she said, ushering Falling Rose outside, the young woman hurriedly picking up their sword with their good hand and tucking it into their sash.

Now, what had Qian left her with? Sword, the chain wrapped around her good wrist as a bracelet, not the thorn whip belt though (she’d left it at the Opera House for being too distinctive). The flint was tucked into her breastband as usual so that hadn’t been touched, the traveller’s hat and robe had presumably been taken back to the Opera House.

Well, they had a little time before the Teahouse opened. It was probably time to face the music.

 

++++

 

Falling Rose adjusted the sling for her arm slightly as she stepped up to the door of the Teahouse and knocked gently before pushing it open onto a verdant forest. She recognised the decorations similar to the set that she had fought in, though she had to wonder how they’d managed to get a fog bank as high as her calves gently drifting through the room without dissipating, largely hiding the rushes that covered the floor.

“Hello? My lords, is anyone here yet?”

“Over here!” Ming called, “Just keep walking towards your stove, we’ve not actually moved the tables!”

“We could always serenade you to lead you to us?” Ning offered a little too sweetly, Falling Rose declining politely as she walked through the screens until she managed to spot the twins and froze at the same time they spotted her.

Ming was covered in bandages and held their arm stiffly, his nose heavily bruised and head wrapped with a bandage to cover the large wound on one side. She suspected his clothes covered salve-covered burns on his other limbs too. Ning was slightly better off, covered with scrapes and bruises with his leg being supported on a cushion. He had apparently laid down in his brother’s lap to try and ease the pain of heavily battered sore muscles, she was willing to bet he had a nasty lump on the back of his skull too.

The three looked at each other’s wounds in silence for a few moments before both twins glared at her accusingly.

Falling Rose glared back, “In my defence, you looked like common thieves.”

“At least we weren’t transporting smuggled goods.”

“ _Which you’re drinking from._ ”

Ming choked, Ning continued to glare at her and Falling Rose sighed.

“Qian really set us up, didn’t he?”

“ _Yes._ ” the twins said with a vengeance before Ning muttered, “I am so going to kick his ass for this…”

“I want to, but I think we’d lose,” Falling Rose said, “Where is he?”

“In the preparation room, our Lord is already yelling at him for letting us get like this,” Ming said with a grin.

“Just imagine how the Lord will react when he sees you’re injured too,” Ning said, his smile slowly growing as he caught onto his twin’s plan.

Falling Rose couldn’t help but smile in return, “I think I shall.” she turned slightly as she headed towards where she thought the preparation room was, “By the way, you fought well.”

“I’ll beat you next time.”

She bowed, “I look forward to it.”

Ning looked slightly less grumpy and Ming smiled as she walked into the forest of screens again, pausing outside the preparation door as she heard raised voices.

“She’s doing _what?”_

“My Lord, calm down, she did this by herself before she joined the Teahouse.”

Falling Rose paused as she was about to knock and stood to the side instead to listen. That was definitely Qian and Tamaki arguing, but how had Tamaki already found out about her?

“It’s still not acceptable, we have to get her out of there!”

“She can’t, not without causing more suspicion than is around her already.” Qian’s normally level voice was heated now, “ _Think_ about this, Tamaki. We have a perfectly placed informant who can tell us what’s going on and can handle herself. If she leaves now she’ll be breaking her word _and_ bringing them down on her, let alone going against the reasons she decided to do this in the first place.” Qian paused, reigning his anger back to his usual coolness, “Do you think they’ll just leave someone alone who knows what they’re doing?”

“We can still do something to help her!” Tamaki protested, not even attempting to calm his emotions, “And what do you mean look after herself, look at the condition she was in!”

“After dealing with two twin Masters while carrying a crate of teacups and not letting a single one break.” Qian said sharply, “Look at the evidence in front of your eyes. She is not the helpless creature you wish to think of her as.”

“Ning broke her arm! She collapsed!”

“She used Ning’s attacks to bring down the tunnel and had her arm broken _before_ she had to fight off Ning using Vermillion Lightning, not to mention _escaping_ someone using Vermillion Lightning in a rooftop race while only having their legs to fight with.” Qian’s voice was icy now, truly furious for all he remained quiet, his voice sharp and cutting, “Do not take away the skill she has so clearly displayed, do not treat her wishes as something you can just overrule and squash when it is convenient to you. _You act like my father._ ”

Dead silence fell and Falling Rose carefully opened the door, Qian and Tamaki were glaring at each other, Tamaki in the simple white robes of the Graceful Swan school with his hands raised ready. He was a bright contrast to the shadows clustering around Qian who was oddly powerful in how much he seemed to _lack_ a stance, which could only mean he was an Unknown Void user. Even the room seemed to reflect the tension of light against dark.

Falling Rose stepped into the raging currents of Chi with a footstep that seemed as loud as a thunderclap, both men’s heads snapping round to look at her. She kept walking until she formed the third point of the triangle, remaining calm and allowing the grounding effect of the Mountain’s Son style to cut through the tension in the air, bowing deeply as one would to a teacher.

“My Lord, please do not fight for the supposed protection of my honour when you have not asked me for my own thoughts.” she said quietly to Tamaki, “I am no doll that needs protecting, and I am aware of what I’m doing.”

“Really? Are you?” Tamaki said, lavender eyes chips of rage, “Do you know how deeply this all runs? What you have walked into because of a commoner getting hurt?”

“I _am_ a commoner, my Lord,” Falling Rose replied, as sharp as a slap to the face, “I am also a magistrate in training and you are a citizen of this land just as Laughing Sun is. If I do not stand up for him, why should I stand up for you? They are human, just as you are, just as I am, are you saying that I should just leave them to that fate because they do not have the fortune to be born to parents like yours?”

She paused and shook her head, “This is not the first time I have stepped into danger for others and to bring criminals to justice, my Lord, and it will not be the last. If I saw it happen and just turned away, how could I say I acted with honour? How could I look myself in the eye?”

There was the sound of movement behind her and she became painfully aware that they now had an audience as Tamaki shook his head, “You don’t understand…”

“Then tell me.”

Tamaki gritted his teeth, “I can’t.”

“Then you have no right to complain that I do not know what I’m getting myself into.” she pointed out.

“I _can_ reprimand you for putting yourself in danger, you may be a Master, but to do all this is ridiculous when you are only one woman-”

There was a crack and Tamaki brought his overlarge sleeve up to block Falling Rose’s furious strike. “Never imply that women are lesser than men around me again.”

Tamaki’s anger was replaced by hurt confusion, “I did not mean that, how could you even misinterpret what I said in that way?!”

Falling Rose stopped and stared at them for a moment, then at the others who looked almost as clueless, “You don’t know?”

Tamaki shook his head, “It’s obvious women are just as capable as men are…”

“You really don’t know.” she murmured, “You’re all Nobles, aren’t you? For commoners it’s different, most people, male and female, don’t have much time to do what they want. It doesn’t matter if you want to study the Paths of Earth in your spare time or learn how to be a magistrate, you’re busy looking after your family, your farm, your business.”

She shook her head, trying to get rid of the images flickering around the edges, “Because of that limited lifestyle many people think that women should only do certain things, like cooking, cleaning, looking after children. If they really want to they might be able to get out, but the only options they’ve been taught they can do are become Xia, which they may not be strong enough for because they haven’t been allowed to train, a priestess and _maybe_ a magistrate. Then _that_ attitude spreads to the Nobles, just look at Lady Sanshin trying to cook well to impress her family.”

Tamaki looked confused, “But that’s… but that’s nothing to do with this!”

“It is,” Falling Rose said simply, indicating her arm, “You’re saying this is all too dangerous for me, that because I got my arm broken, because I don’t know the entire situation, you’re saying I’m not strong enough without letting me try. By ignoring the fact I _won_ , twice if you include the duel with Baize, three if you include the fight that got me my position, you’re saying those wins don’t count and I should play it safe and stay at home instead of doing what I want to do. How far from that to saying women shouldn’t fight at all?”

There was a small silence as Tamaki stared at her, arms lowering in shock as he sank to the ground, “I’ve.. I’ve never seen that…” he murmured, “I… everyone at the Opera House trains…”

“It makes sense to me,” one of the twins said, sounding thoughtful for once, “our nursemaid said something about it, but we didn’t understand.”

“And most of the people who make the cloth we use are women.” the other supplied, “and most of the commoner cooks in the kitchens are female.”

Mi nodded, “When we were travelling we saw things like that too.”

Tamaki still looked pale and thoroughly humbled, “This is.. My deepest apologies, I truly… _truly_ had no idea. This is awful, truly awful, how can I never have noticed?”

“Because you were never in a position to see.” she said, kneeling down to his level, “So please, trust me when I say I can _do_ this.”

He nodded eyes suddenly bright and fervent, “Can we help?”

Falling Rose realised with surprise that she had their full attention, “Well… Qian seems to know what he’s doing for the missions, so as much as he set us up horribly and I still want to talk to him about that, listen to him. As for the rest well… learn, learn what’s really out there and all the problems and _think_ . With the customers we can find out what they’d like to do and do it, not what their parents want them to do, or you think they should do, what _they_ want to do.”

Tamaki nodded and stood when Falling Rose did, Qian looking at her with an expression she couldn’t read. “You wanted to talk to me about last night?”

“Yes,” she looked at him, “did you deliberately set the entire thing up?”

“I simply bought some china and asked the twins to intercept the delivery to test the skill of his workers.” he said neutrally, “I was not expecting you to be one of them.”

“How do you know everything we did then?”

Qian smiled slightly, “It is difficult to get an accurate picture of a fight from the people involved, so I asked Zhi to watch.”

The twins looked sharply at Zhi, “You were?” He nodded and the twins winced, “Ouch, we really sucked this time…”

“You had worthy opponents, of course you were paying attention to them,” Mi said with a smile, “If you were looking for Zhi you wouldn’t be giving the fight your all.”

The twins looked at each other and shrugged, “Yeah, that’s true I guess…”

“And if Falling Rose had known you two were fighting her then none of you would have fought so hard and we would not see your true potential or set up such a good act.” Qian said neatly, “Are we done here? Everyone apart from Zhi and Mi have yet to change into today’s costumes.”

“But from today… Qian, I want to know what’s happening.” Tamaki said quietly, “Yes, there can be reasons it’s good not to know, but I don’t want to argue like this because we’re not given the full picture.”

Qian looked at him for a moment, then nodded, “Very well, but for now we have a Teahouse to attend to.”

 

++++

 

_“How did you make the hole?”_

_“I was given a flint by the person in the cell next to mine. The walls are soft, the steel of the manacles can wear them down too.”_

_“Someone smuggled in a flint?”_

_“Yes, her name is Falling Waters…”_

_“Is she safe? Is she alright?”_

_“Yes, do you know them?”_

_“Thank the Heavens… she’s my wife, I’m so glad she’s safe, she’s not hurt?”_

_“Not that she’s mentioned.”_

_“Thank the Heavens, thank the Heavens…”_

 

++++

 

Many of the guests gasped excitedly as they entered, chattering to each other as they tried to make their way through the forest of screens before a voice spoke from above them, a proud silhouette standing tall on the screen before they jumped down, a long yellow ribbon tied into the black wig rippling in the air behind him as Tamaki, no, Miserable Oak landed in front of the girls.

“Fair maidens, will you help me? My name is Miserable Oak and I have managed to lose my compatriots in this forest. I must find them again to prepare for our strike on the Bandit King Violent Lao when the sun sets.” He stood and gestured to the forest, “If you find them, beautiful maidens, I don’t suppose you would inform them that I wish to meet them at the Two Moons Mountain to avenge my love Ray of Yellow Moonlight and settle this forever?”

“You won’t make it through this forest without a guide,” Qian said in his guise as the Forest Spirit, emerging from the screens in a billowing ripple of dark green veils that obscured everything of him but the gnarled wooden-looking hand curled around an equally gnarled looking staff with a deep green emerald shining in the crook at the top. “I have heard of your quest, Miserable Oak... but while your cause is noble, you are not yet prepared for the trials you will face.”

Falling Rose suspected Mi was manipulating the wind to keep Qian’s robes fluttering as he reached out with the staff and touched it gently to Miserable Oak’s head, the man collapsing into the arms of some of the guests (who squealed) without a sound.

“Visitors to my forest, you shall receive the same hospitality as I offer to his weary friends, and entreat you to rest while you can, for in my forest nothing will touch you except your own fears and no-one outside will see your struggle.” his head moved, sweeping  across the assembled without them seeing his eyes, “Like these noble warriors you too must face your inner demons, but whether you choose to use this time to face them is up to you.”

He lifted his staff in a beckoning motion and drifted through the screens, silently indicating groups of people with his staff to separate them into their Host groups before drifting into the shadows at the back of the room.

Falling Rose was dressed as an Imperial Soldier in her own armour, her face covered with a beautifully painted mask to represent Sighing Breeze, the retired soldier who had taken up the yellow ribbon to join Miserable Oak. Not only that, it wasn’t far enough from her own past to really need to act.

“Oh! Sighing Breeze, your arm..!”

She looked down at it with a shrug, “Myself and the brothers got ambushed when we were separated from Miserable Oak and ran to hide in this forest, tell me, do you know if they are safe?”

“Um… we think so,” volunteered one of her shyer customers, “The Forest Spirit said everyone in this forest would be safe so…”

“Then we should be as well.” Falling Rose visibly relaxed, “Thank you gentle ladies, may I ask for your names and offer you some tea? I have been incredibly rude in not asking you before now, for all you seem to know who I am.”

All three of her guests smiled, “Jintao Ayumi,” the shy one volunteered with a small bow, brown curls bouncing gently from where they’d been allowed to waterfall from her neatly dressed hair.

“Sanshin Lu.” Lady Sanshin gave with a smile and a small bow of her own,

“Just call me Cheerful River, please,” the bounciest of her customers said with a smile, “I wondered, the Forest Spirit said about facing our inner demons… Why did they say that to us?”

Falling Rose titled her head slightly to look at them for a moment, “If you truly do not know then I am thankful you have had such an easy life, but somehow… somehow I doubt it.” she poured the tea gently with one hand, wincing as she instinctively tried to move the other hand to support the pot and nearly dropped it, instead settling it on the table, “I’m sorry, I don’t seem able to pour this…”

“Oh! Don’t worry, we’ll do it, let us look after you!” Cheerful River immediately went to pour the tea, “But do continue what you were saying?”

Falling Rose’s hand sketched out absent-minded patterns on the table to illustrate her thoughts as she spoke, treating issues as the movements of armies as she sunk deeper into Sighing Breeze’s persona, “Inner demons, hm? Mine are easy to identify, which makes me lucky in a way. Have you ever been in a battle?” The three shook their heads and Sighing Breeze continued, “Well battles… battles never really leave you. You’re always tight, always expecting an ambush, when you’ve been fighting as long as I have… you never leave the battle, not really. Dreams haunt you, little things take you back until you’re living it over and over again…” Sighing Breeze closed her eyes, “The people you’ve lost never leave you either.”

“That’s…” Cheerful River seemed to lack the words, “That’s horrible… I can’t imagine how you could live with it.”

“Because we have to.” Sighing Breeze said softly, “Because the living and helping people to live is more important. That is where the true difficulty comes in.” She tapped a finger on the table, “Some people’s demons are harder to find, and some of them disguise themselves to make themselves look like good things, for why would you ever want to get rid of a good thing?” Sighing Breeze sipped from her tea, then pulled over a piece of paper and a calligraphy brush, “Let’s take one of the more obvious examples, shyness.”

Lady Sanshin and Cheerful River immediately looked to Ayumi, who paled slightly, but said nothing. “How often have you girls been told to be quiet, to not interfere when someone is talking or doing business?”

Suddenly none of her customers were smiling, though Cheerful River dragged a shaky one back onto her face, “A few times.”

“Been called bossy?”

She looked down at her lap, “Yes.”

“How did that make you feel?”

“Worthless,” Ayumi said so quietly that they had to strain to hear her, “Unimportant.”

Sighing Breeze nodded, “Takes strength to admit that, well done.” Ayumi gave the faintest of smiles before Sighing Breeze continued, “People want to be liked, want to make people happy, so when they find people like it better when they’re quiet? They get less and less likely to speak up, fearful of being shouted at or told off. That fear of speaking up? Rightly or wrongly that often gets called shy, and gets called cute, gets called good.”

She tapped the table, “Some people are naturally quiet, and that’s fine. Some people naturally get nervous about dealing with new people, and that’s fine too, but the important thing is that you are quiet because you _wish_ to be, that if you need to you can speak up, to correct someone when they’re wrong or trying to make you do something you don’t want to. Do you see?”

Lady Sanshin looked at her carefully, “I think I see what you’re doing… can I have a go at it?”

“Far be it from me to stop you my lady.” Sighing Breeze said with a wave of her hand,

Lady Sanshin nodded and picked her words carefully, “So say there was a woman who liked to practice her martial arts in the meadows of her compound, who loved the wind in her face and that feeling where you know you’ve perfected a taolu. Her family is losing money though, so out of duty she tries to learn things that make her a good wife even though she still longs to dance through those fields again. What would you say to her?”

A fabrication just real enough to hold. Kami bless her, she never had been good at hiding her true self, “I’d ask her if she’d happy living that life.”

Lady Sanshin frowned, “She’d do her duty.”

“But there are more ways than that to do it!” Cheerful River said before she looked guilty, “I mean, if you don’t mind me giving an opinion?”

“Go on?”

“Well…” she hesitated for a moment, “It seems like the problem is not having enough money to look after the family, and marrying well isn’t the only way to do that.”

Lady Sanshin blinked, “It isn’t?”

“No! I mean… my cousin’s in the army, and he sends part of his pay home to help his sister train to be an engineer.” she pointed out, “and wandering Xia often get purses, or more importantly, make important friends when they travel, just look at Miserable Oak.” she gestured to the forest around them, “He had nothing when he set out, but by doing so he found friends and they helped him as much as he helped them, the old soldier who finally managed to find peace, the money from defeating Violent Lao which allowed him to found a school to help others after him who didn’t have the strength to fight alone.”

Sighing Breeze nodded, “That’s right, I’ve found friends who have accepted who I am with all my faults. I’d imagine that woman would be more likely to find someone who loved those meadows as much as she did if she followed the breeze she loved. And who knows, the West Wind does bring fortune.”

Lady Sanshin thought for a moment, then nodded, thoughts turning inside her mind, “Thank you.”

“The forest spirit did say we were meant to face ourselves here, perhaps this is what he meant.” Sighing Breeze said, looking off into the forest, “Peace… such a strange thing, maybe if I help others to find it I will attain it myself.”

The conversation shifted to the other two now that Lady Sanshin had opened the door. They talked of their own dreams, plans and ideas for how to pursue them flitting between the women before the time that signalled their time was up rang. Sighing Breeze led them to the centre of the room where Qian was waiting for them.

“Are you ready to leave the forest?”

Lady Sanshin hesitated, then hugged Sighing Breeze tightly in a display of emotion that utterly shocked them.

“Lady Sanshin…?”

“Thank you.” she said simply, “I hope you can find peace too.”

Sighing Breeze hesitated, then became Falling Rose again, hugging the noble who had become her friend just as fiercely, “Heavens bless your path and Immortals watch over you.”

“I’ll see you again, I promise.”

“You too.”

There was a faint touch to her arm and Falling Rose was glad for the mask that hid her tears as Ayumi, Cheerful Breeze and Yinghao Hua joined the hug, none of them having a mask to hide their tears before Lady Sanshin turned to face the Forest Spirit, head held high despite the tears streaming down her face.

“I’m ready to leave. Thank you for having me here.”

Qian said nothing, but bowed deeply, the rest of the hosts and guests following their example until Lady Sanshin was the only one standing tall, Miserable Oak being the first one to break the silence.

“Thank you for blessing us with your presence my lady, you will be welcome back here any time you wish.”

Lady Sanshin bowed and took the hand Qian offered her, letting him lead her and the other guests away.


	9. In which things start to make more sense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, sorry, I've not been well for the last few days and forgot, here's this week's chapter - only a little late.

++++

 

_ “Flower, Flower, wake up.” _

_ “... Falling Waters?” _

_ "You were having a nightmare.” _

_ “Thank you.” _

_ “Would you like to hear the story of the beginning of the world? Before the wheel of samsara began to turn, before ever the first to breathe drew breath, a time when even Sheng Ao was young?” _

_ “Yes.” _

 

_ “In that time there was nothing but the Void; but the balance of the Tao is in all things. The void was darkness; and because there was darkness, there was light.  _

_ “From the light stepped forth the Jade Emperor; and from the darkness stepped forth the Yomi King; and taking each other’s hands, they sang forth the five Elements from the void. From the Elements, they wove Heaven and the Underworld, and all manner of gods and demons; and then they wove the Middle Kingdoms, the realms of the world; and lastly, they brought forth man upon the world.  _

_ “The Emperor wove the ten thousand thousand eternal souls that would be polished and turned on the wheel of samsara; and the Yomi King bound them to that cruel fate (for he was ever the only one of those brothers that could stomach these dark acts). They sent the souls of man upon the Earth to find their own paths; to come to know themselves, and learn the world. Twelve Paths of Heaven are known; it is by these Paths and their truths that the Immortals achieved transcendence. _

_ “In those first days the world was a place of great chaos; the beasts and gods and demons wrought freely and men were driven before them; but one among them, Zheng, beseeched the Jade Emperor; and hearing his pleas, the Emperor’s heart was moved. He made the Empire to be as a mirror to his works in Heaven; and he blessed Zheng to be the first Light of Heaven, the Emperor and his voice on Earth. _

_ “To that chaos must the world some day fall again; for the ending of a wheel is its beginning. But it is not the way of the Empire to surrender to the forces of chaos; it is the way of honour to do one’s best with every breath and heartbeat.” _

 

_ “I like hearing that story.” _

_ “Of course you do, you’re of the Empire. Shall I sing you to sleep?” _

_ “... Yes please.” _

 

++++

 

Whirlwind knocked on the shop’s door and entered, bowing to the assembled people there. The Pure Flame stylist was in a worse state than he was, his arm splinted more heavily than hers and bandages around his shoulder visible through the neck hole in his robes. He was seated just as stiffly as he was normally though, so if there was something wrong with his legs he wasn’t showing it.

Souni Jun looked as blandly neat as ever. “Ah, Whirlwind. I was glad to hear from my client that you managed to deliver the goods successfully. Ideally you should have reported to me afterwards or gone to assist in finishing off your attackers, but I will let it pass this time.” His eyes swivelled to the Pure Flame Stylist, “Good work, as always.”

“Thank you sir.” the Pure Flame stylist said with a bow, Whirlwind took his cue to bow and thank their employer before seating themselves at the table.

“Your injuries do raise a quandary, however.” he didn’t even tap his fingers on the desk, it was like he had no personality or mannerisms at all, “You cannot complete missions in this state, so you shall have to be assigned bodyguard duty. I do not wish this state affairs to continue a moment longer than it has to. Now, to other business.” He looked at Whirlwind, “Hunter’s Moon tells me you spent some time with Moonlight’s Blessing.”

The name confused them for a moment before he remembered that was Tamaki’s given name, “Oh, the noble with blond hair?”

“Yes. He is a dangerous individual. What did you speak of?”

“He tried to flirt with me, he’d offered me a job before.”

The Pure Flame stylist’s eyes opened wide in shock as Souni Jun’s bros drew in so sharply Whirlwind could swear he’d heard them snap. “Take it. Get as close to him and learn as much as you can. Earn his trust but give away  _ nothing _ of your duties here, do you understand?”

Whirlwind frowned, “He’s that dangerous? He seems harmless.”

“And that is precisely why he’s dangerous. Don’t underestimate him. I expect reports about what you’ve learnt.”

Whirlwind bowed, “May I ask why he’s so dangerous?”

The other pair at the table exchanged glances before the Pure Flame stylist spoke, “Better for you not to know, that way you can keep your performance genuine.”

_ ~Dammit!~ _

“Of course, Master.”

“Your next mission will be in two days time, wear your normal clothes but try to hide your injuries. Dismissed.”

Whirlwind and the Pure Flame stylist stood and bowed at the same time before leaving, the Pure Flame stylist speaking quietly once the door was shut. “I didn’t expect you to make the delivery.”

“I’m not as weak as I seem.”

“No, not that. I was expecting you to run off with it or ditch it, not collapse a warehouse on them.”

“How did you know that was me?”

“I guessed.” He paused, “You’re not going to give up on this, are you, Phoenix Child?” Whirlwind shook his head and the Pure Flame stylist sighed, “Fine, call me Tianfe’s Hand.”

Whirlwind bowed, “Thank you.”

“And another word of warning - Be careful, Phoenix Child.”

Whirlwind raised an eyebrow, “Is that my new nickname?”

“If you wish it to be, just be careful. Jun is not as innocent as he seems.” Tianfe’s Hand vanished into the darkness before Whirlwind could say anything more. Whirlwind paused, then leapt up to the roof of the shop and leant back against the tiles to think.

The fact that Souni Jun wasn’t innocent was obvious, but he had tried to give them this warning before and he had known Whirlwind already knew about the smuggling. So that meant it was worse than that.

What about the Teahouse? They had heavily implied they were dangerous, and if her guess was right about them all having that tattoo and how well they worked together as a group then they’d be working as a group in this too.

In which case Qian was the supplier and mastermind, he was already running the Teahouse from the shadows. The twins were front line fighters designed to break defences for the others. Zhi was probably their scout and spy given how quietly he moved and how stealthy he was. Mi… Mi could handle just about anything thrown at him and any issue the twins couldn’t handle. So what did Tamaki do?

Falling Rose frowned, what  _ did  _ Tamaki do? She knew he used the Graceful Swan, but in all honesty she’d only really seen him flirt and generally be charming. She couldn’t see him doing stealth either, particularly not in the bright white Swan robes, so what did that leave?

A smile tugged at her mouth. The distraction and the socialite, of course. Between Tamaki’s charm and Qian’s smoothness they would be able to talk their way into anywhere.

Voices filtered up to her and she froze to listen, remaining outwardly still and relaxed as she closed her eyes, keeping her awareness open to anyone who might intrude on her on the roof as well.

“So what do you reckon about the new guy?” That was Sunset Tiger’s voice. 

“Good at thinking on their feet, looks a bit boyish but passes as a girl well enough, thinks a hell of a lot more than they let on.” Hunter’s Moon sounded almost idle, “Probably ought to be more worried about them.”

“Why aren’t you?”

“Because if they’re dodgy we’ll find out sooner or later, and then they’ll be toast when we next see them.” she said idly, “Until then we may as well use them.”

“And if they take us down first?”

Falling Rose could hear the smirk in Hunter’s Moon’s voice, “Then it won’t matter because they won’t get to the others without us.”

There was a faint sound from nearby and Whirlwind opened his eyes to see the Eagle Claw Stylist, what was his name again? Silent Night, climb up onto the roof. Whirlwind sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Laughing Cricket wasn’t far behind him, his twisted face looking surprised at seeing Whirlwind there before he grinned, “Did you really fall asleep up here?”

“I was just closing my eyes for a minute.” Whirlwind said firmly, adjusting his hat slightly as Laughing Cricket smirked and Silent Night raised an eyebrow, “What are you doing up here?”

“Killing time until we head out,” Laughing Cricket dropped next to him, “We’ve ended up getting your job with you and him injured like that.”

“I see, at least you probably won’t have to deal with the men we fought.”

“Yeah, that’s the only reason he’s letting us do this,” Laughing Cricket admitted, “anyone can see we’re not really up to your level, ‘cept maybe Silent Night.”

“Yet I was defeated almost as easily as you were.” the Eagle Talon stylist remained standing, “I am interested how you compare to Hunter’s Moon and... has he told you his name yet?”

“Tianfe’s Hand. He seems to have nicknamed me Phoenix Child.”

The Deadly Snake stylist made a face, twisting his scarring even further, “Damn, you got a good one.” Whirlwind tilted his head and he shrugged, “He nicknames everyone since he’s good at reading people. It’s how we got our cover names. He didn’t think much of Tiger’s stealth.”

Silent Night snorted, “It’s not hard to see why, she has about as much subtlety as a brick, trying to hide that she was a Tiger specialist wouldn’t work.”

“So do you know what I’m likely to do tomorrow?”

Laughing Cricket shook his head, “We’re not good enough at fighting or hiding what we think to be told that. Night’s better than us two, but he needs to team up with someone to be properly effective.”

Whirlwind nodded once, then settled back to listen to them talk. Falling Rose internally sighed. They were thugs, but they were human too. They must have had reasons for doing this, did she want to know? It would just make what she had to do that much harder, then again she’d seen how they treated others not part of their group, that was a much better indicator of what they were like.

Drat it this was why she shouldn’t hang around the criminals she was infiltrating, she got attached far too easily.

 

++++

 

_ “What is it like outside?” _

_ “... Oh flower, I hadn’t realised… have you truly forgotten?” _

_ “I… don’t know.” _

_ “The world is beautiful, though the quarry we work in is an eyesore. The rock is soft, but if we hunt we can find scraps of ore. The stone is the colour of milk that’s not quite off but the rubble from our mining is darker, as if tea-stained. The dust is the worst thing though, it gets everywhere and covers us from head to toe as if we’d been covered in flour. But the sky…” _

_ “Yes?” _

_ “The sky is beautiful, so blue and free, like a lake bound by the edges of our chalky world. Sometimes it feels like we’re working underneath a lake, it is so blue, at other times like we are clinging to the underside of the sky with the world below us. It is… surreal, and some people get dizzy from it, but there’s so much more out there than this little bubble of cream and blue that I couldn’t begin to describe it all.” _

_ “Would it help if I was more specific?” _

_ “Yes, but I think the guards are coming round soon so it will have to wait for later.” _

++++

 

“Rose!” Mi’s welcome was as enthusiastic as ever, “Come join us! It’s a singing day today!”

Falling Rose tried to resist Mi’s enthusiastic pull, “Grandmaster, Mi, please stop, I cannot sing and I have no wish to ruin your performance.”

Mi ignored her and pulled her across the room, the white ribbons on his sky blue outfit fluttering like clouds as he led her to the small dais that had been set up where the spare tables normally sat, the others shuffled to the edges of the room to make some space in the middle. Falling Rose looked woefully at her tables pushed neatly against the wall lined with small trays of snacks and those blasted porcelain teacups, they were clearly not intending to let her cook anything today.

Everyone was in some variant of training gi adapted to their style, their Schools as clearly marked as if they were in their stances already, Tamaki standing out as usual in the robes and long wing-shaped sleeves of the Graceful Swan no-one could fail to recognise. Mi’s ribbons were a standard among Brilliant Breeze stylists just as much as the plainly cut earth tones Zhi wore reflected the Mountain’s Son. The twins were hovering around Zhi with measuring cord, sighing and throwing comments to each other as they chided the silent man for growing yet again.

Falling Rose almost missed Qian in his black, looking almost like one of the stage hands until he moved and showed he wasn’t wearing the head wrap to conceal his features. He raised an eyebrow at Falling Rose’s usual green robes, “There is a set of training gi in the changing room.”

She nodded and vanished through the door before anyone could stop her, collecting the training gi as she passed in a neat scoop then almost stopped when she felt how beautifully soft the cotton was. Such a  _ simple _ thing, but it showed just how much difference money could make. She changed swiftly and re-tied her thorn whip belt, tugging gently at the clothes to make sure they fit well enough to not come off in a fight or let the thorns scratch her. She was unsurprised that they fit perfectly, trailing a finger down to the sleeves that tied neatly over her scarred wrists to keep them hidden and letting herself smile at the twins’ thoughtfulness.

_ Personalised customisation, how much would that cost for someone who wasn’t their friend? _

Falling Rose shook the thought out of her head and emerged, Ning spotting her immediately and walking round her to check the clothes fitted properly, “Once that arm’s not still in a splint they’ll sit fine, are they long enough?”

“Yes, my scars are covered, thank you. How are your injuries?”

Ning shrugged, “We’ll be fine, that’s why we’re singing instead of sparring. Also, take the medicine, Mi will pout at you if you don’t.”

Falling Rose winced, “I will, but I didn’t think anything Mi had a hand in could be so  _ bitter _ .”

He shrugged, “He says medicine is bitter because otherwise people would want to get injured, ask Ming if you want the actual reason. Anyway, we need to get moving.”

“Why the hurry? And why are we in training gi?”

He grinned, white teeth flashing, “Because we’re training you to sing.”

Falling Rose stepped back and glared at him, “No, I can’t sing, I told you.”

“Have you tried?” Now Ming had come to back up his brother, “And been trained, properly?”

“Being trained won’t help if I’m tone deaf,” Falling Rose pointed out, “I don’t understand why you’re so eager to get me to sing anyway.”

A light hand fell on her shoulder and she turned to see that far too warm smile of Tamaki’s directed straight at her, “Because you’re part of us. Our little Teahouse family. We all sing together, it is only right that you join us.”

Why in Xia Long’s name was the man’s hand so bloody warm? Falling Rose shrugged off the contact, “My Lord, truly, I think the most charitable description of my singing compares it to a duck being sat on by a cat being strangled.”

“You can’t be that bad…” he started before she opened her mouth with a note so grating that everyone except Qian and Zhi flinched. Tamaki tried to convert his wince into a hesitant smile, “... Well everyone has room for improvement.”

“Told you. Now will you drop it?” she said simply before Qian coughed.

“Actually I still believe there is a way you could perform with us without having to sing if you are willing to learn.” he lifted a cloth bag from the table, “It is more difficult than singing, with less flexibility in what it can say, but I think it will suit you well.”

Falling Rose frowned, “I don’t have time, not with everything else…” she trailed off, looking at the faces of the men around her, “Why is it so important?”

Tamaki opened his mouth before Mi shook his head gently, “Fooling her isn’t working Tamaki, and didn’t we all say she was one of us?” he looked to Falling Rose, “It is the basis for one of the Paths of Earth and lets us give strength to each other in a fight.”

Falling Rose looked at him sharply, “A Martial Art based on singing?”

Mi nodded, “Please consider it? I mean you’d need to learn how to play first and all but...”

This felt like another important decision, another step deeper into their world and whatever game they were playing. She barely had time for everything as it was, studies included, did she really have the time to dedicate to doing this properly?

She opened the cloth bag and carefully drew out the drum inside, running the fingers of her good hand over the skin, “Not that I’m not honoured by your gift Master Zhou, but I can only use one hand and I don’t know any drum language rhythms.”

“Now don’t be discouraged!” Tamaki proclaimed as he swept forward, “I’m sure our guests would be glad to help you learn, you have a good sense of rhythm to back it up when you can play and you don’t have to worry about your lack of a sense of...” he trailed off in the face of Falling Rose’s flat look and backed off to hide behind Zhi, “Qiaaaan, she’s scaring me.”

“Perhaps you should think before you speak then,” the Zhou said calmly before he pulled a strap and scroll from the flute’s bag, “This has diagrams of a few common rhythms and a strap so you can carry it without needing a hand free. I believe some of your guests know how to play some basic rhythms, I suspect they would be more than happy to dance and call time for you.”

And no doubt cause them to squeal like some of the twins’ customers when they’d allowed the customers to fawn and fuss over their injuries, or when they’d fussed over each  _ others _ injuries. Sometimes the lengths they went to… she sighed and shook the thoughts out of her head. She’d deal with it as she came, and she did still have the use of her legs and one arm at least.

She sat herself on one of the benches she suspected the Teahouse had temporarily borrowed from the chorus and watched as the hosts bantered. Eventually Tamaki ended up chasing the twins around the room in graceful whirling motions while the redheads bounced off the walls and ceiling despite their mismatched collection of injuries, mocking Tamaki for not being able to catch two invalids. It was peaceful here, but hadn’t she thought that last night? What made these people any different from the thugs?

Qian’s call that the teahouse was about to open brought them all together on the dais, Tamaki at the front with one twin on either side, Falling Rose and Qian mirroring Mi and Zhi. At Tamaki’s nod Qian shifted, one foot pressing down on a pressure plate. It was only because Falling Rose was paying attention that she caught the faint sound of pulling ropes before the doors swung open with no apparent assistance from the hosts, Tamaki raising his arms towards the visitors clustered outside the door in a welcoming gesture.

“Ladies and gentlemen, welcome!”

Even their guests had known more about their day than she had given they were all in various training gear, from the soundless skin-tight clothes that had to be some variety of Shadow Mantis to the swishing silk of one of the ladies she immediately placed as a Graceful Swan stylist. She wasn’t surprised to see a fair few who wore clothes suited for the Brilliant Breeze or Azure Crane - the latter was common among nobles and the former had Mi as their Grandmaster - she was surprised to see that little Jintao Ayumi was wearing a set of apprentice priestess robes, but it made sense for the quiet girl to use a gentle open handed style like the Ghost Fist.

Cheerful River bounced over in bright blues, stopping just short of Falling Rose with a bow, “Hello! Will you be okay with your arm still broken?”

“It is better than it was, Lady Cheerful River” Falling Rose admitted, “I wasn’t intending to take part today, I would like to hear you both sing though.”

Ayumi tilted her head slightly, “Please forgive me Master Falling Rose, but surely you could sing with us?”

Falling Rose internally sighed and wondered just how many times she would have to have this conversation today, “I cannot sing my lady, Lord Qian has given me a drum so that I may join in.”

“Oh I’m sure you’ll find something to do.” Cheerful River said with a sparkle of amusement in her eyes, “But we need to do the warmup first.”

“Warm-” Falling Rose was cut off mid sentence by Cheerful River guiding her to stand with the large group in the clear space with Tamaki at the front.

“Now, we have a few new members today, does anyone mind me explaining from the beginning?” he asked, putting one hand to his ear to hear them calling back a clear no. “Very well! Now, for Opera singing it is exceptionally important to have a large lung capacity to build up your volume and to help your voice carry properly, not to mention being able to hold your notes purer for longer. We can build your lung capacity by exercise, ensuring that your body is in peak physical condition, which also helps with other aspects of theatre work such as the choreographed fight scenes and the stamina required to help assemble the scenery.” He gestured to the entire room, “This is why I asked you to come here in comfortable training gear, just as those who work in the Opera House do when they come to train. We shall give you a true taste of what it means to live life in the theatre and a peek into our lives behind the curtain, will you join me?”

A chorus of enthusiastic agreement met him and he smiled broadly at them all, “Thank you for allowing me to share our lives with you my friends. Now, breathe in and follow my directions. Your hosts shall act as personal mentors, working alongside you and helping to correct your posture and push you that little bit further. Those of you who are more experienced, please help your peers to do their best.”

Falling Rose blinked and took the same pose as Tamaki before he continued, “Now, firstly we have to get our bodies used to moving and our blood flowing freely, adopt your stances and follow me!”

Mi and Zhi threw open the balcony doors with a whoosh of air and suddenly Tamaki had swept outside, the crowd scrambling to follow him onto the narrow platform. Falling Rose frowned, then blinked again in surprise as she saw some of the guests ahead of her swing out into the air at the side of the balcony, one Brilliant Breeze stylist running along the outside of the railings with a cheerful laugh and a wave to their friends.

As if it had sparked a wave of teasing there were suddenly people everywhere, many of the guests remaining on the path (and some rolling their eyes), but those who followed other Paths of Heaven played to their strengths. The Golden Phoenix’s path on the physical plane showed itself as jumping, the ones who followed that path moving to different balcony levels to get more space and to overtake, the people tumbling around the railing posts like they’d forgotten they were heavens-knew-how-many feet off the ground were clearly on the path of the Monkey King. Emerald Dragon followers climbed over the building and the Tiger Rajah specialists sped ahead.

Ning scowled in pain with every step, clearly chafing at not being able to move as fast as he would normally. Ming patted him sympathetically on the shoulder then winced with a small cry as someone jostled his arm. The woman who’d done so looked mortified, apologising profusely and then organising a small group of people to form a guard for the pair so they couldn’t be jostled again.

Unfortunately this also slowed Falling Rose’s group down to their slow pace. Falling Rose glanced sideways and saw Cheerful River pulling a face, then glancing out at the space beyond the railings. Ayumi saw the glance they shared and smiled slightly, “Please don’t feel bad about leaving me, I don’t mind staying behind them.”

“Are you sure?” Cheerful River asked, “I mean I can probably manage to support both of us…”

“Please, I’m fine, this pace is much more suited to me. I’d love to see how you get round them though.” she gave another soft smile and Cheerful River grinned.

“Well I wouldn’t want to disappoint you…” Cheerful River darted sideways and grabbed onto one of the support poles, swinging lightly round it like someone used to unconventional routes around buildings, suiting either Monkey King or Sapphire Dragon. She moved neatly but economically without a wasted motion until she landed neatly in front of the slow moving block, jogging backwards for a few moments with a bow before turning the right way round again.

“Are you sure you’ll be alright here?” Falling Rose asked again, Ayumi nodding before Falling Rose raised her voice, “Please excuse me, Ming, Ning, would you mind looking after Lady Jintao Ayumi for a while? I’m moving ahead.” The twins looked round with a jerk and a look of surprise before Falling Rose uncoiled her belt and ran for the edge, throwing herself out into the blue sky.

_ So blue and free, like we were clinging to the underside of the sky with the world below us... _

She turned on herself to face the Opera House again. Using her twist her good arm snapped out, the motion of her whip as sure as it had been the first time she’d had to climb the balconies and been discovered by the Teahouse… less than a week ago. This time however she let herself swing round rather than up, grinning at the gasps from the other guests and in particular the panicked shouting from Tamaki as she pulled herself back in, a final flick from her wrist unwrapped the whip and let her land neatly on the balcony some way in front of the twins, landing neatly and spinning to face forward before returning to a jog.

She heard laughter somewhere nearby, looking out to see Mi was running freely along the outside of the railings to join her, “That was brilliant! I think you did really well, but Tamaki says please don’t do it again, or at least I think that’s what he was saying between gasping something about being about to die from a heart attack, but he’ll be okay really.” He tilted his head slightly, “Did you enjoy flying?”

Falling Rose allowed herself a small smile, “Yes, thank you.”

 

One circuit of the Opera House later everyone was gathered back in the Tea House as Tamaki (acting like he’d never gone pure white and clutched the edge of the balcony like he was dying) stood in front of everyone and gave two small claps to regain their attention from the excited chatter. “Now that we’ve done our warmup it is time to stretch, Follow my movements.”

These were different stretches to what she was used to, and far more difficult with one useless arm. After a few minutes she heard another agonised cry, looking over to see Ning curled up on the floor holding his injured leg, Ming kneeling next to him to check over his injuries with a worried expression and frantic looks that successfully distracted everyone in the vicinity with how much they cared for each other. Falling Rose still wasn’t entirely certain it wasn’t an act to gain the desired sympathy, and had it confirmed when Ming reached out with his bad arm and cried out himself, Ning reaching out to hold him still.

“Please Brother, don’t injure yourself further for me, I couldn’t bear it…”

“Idiot,” Ming chided with tears in his eyes, “How could I not help when you’re injured? I’m a doctor, I know how far I can push myself!”

“I’m not worth it!” Ning attempted to push him away, only struggling weakly when his brother embraced him from behind, “Please brother, I’m not worth destroying yourself for.”

“Of course you are, you always have been,” Ming murmured into his brother’s neck, “It is only you who cannot see how precious you are to me.”

Falling Rose rolled her eyes and returned to her stretches, directing Ayumi to straighten her legs and putting a hand on Cheerful Breeze’s back to push her stretch that little bit further, ignoring the protesting whimper the noble made.

Almost everyone apart from Tamaki, Qian, Mi, Zhi and a few of the guests were all too relieved when Tamaki called the end of the stretching, even Falling Rose massaging knotted muscles not used to this particular set of motions. Neither the Thorned Rose nor the Mountain’s Son needed you to curl up that bloody tightly unless you fought with the tumbling motions of the Monkey King, she was a Red Phoenix fighter!

“Everyone take a break for two minutes and have a drink, we’ll be moving onto singing and choreography afterwards.”

Cheerful River promptly flopped onto her back and stretched as far as she could before letting herself lie in an inelegant sprawl, Ayumi crouching next to her sympathetically, “Cheerful River, you need to move, if you stay still your muscles will lock up...”

Falling Rose stood and held out a hand to the woman on the floor, “Ayumi’s right, I promise that you’ll feel better after a drink of water though.”

Cheerful River sighed and accepted the hand up, offering one to Ayumi in turn, “How are you still going? You’ve got a broken arm and you still did all that.”

“I follow the Red Phoenix, we are taught to resist pain.” Falling Rose reminded her as she carefully poured some water from the pitcher, “I just keep going until everything stops hurting quite so much. How are you?”

Cheerful River replied with a phrase that she  _ couldn’t _ have learnt from her minor noble family and Ayumi smiled slightly. Falling Rose handed them both drinks before taking her own, “Is every singing session like this?”

The other two nodded and Cheerful River smiled, “Oh yes! Though technically the name’s not quite accurate…”

Tamaki’s voice called them back to the centre, leaving Falling Rose turning over Cheerful River’s words in her mind, if this wasn’t a singing session, which she had to admit it didn’t look like, what was it?

“Now, while you can move around as you sing later, for now we start at the basics, your feet need to be shoulder width apart, stand tall, imagine strings pulling your spine to the ceiling - not your shoulders Lady Hintei - as weights pull you to to floor…”

Falling Rose realised what he was doing as all the Hosts simultaneously dropped into the stance. An entire martial art based on singing, the training done in plain sight! Her eyes swept across the room, picking out the details now she had realised what she was looking for. Not only that, but the way they had done it was also training these elegant ladies further in their own martial arts: the running to promote stamina, the stretching for flexibility, so all that remained as voices filled the air around her was…

Her eyes fell to the side where Mi had started to move, the bounding motions of the Brilliant Breeze lifting his small steps to make graceful jumps, singing as he invited his clients to dance his taolu with him. A choreographed fight, just like the scenes he organised on the stage, a spar where the combatants wouldn’t get hurt, but where they would learn how to fight.

It was perfect, a martial arts training session in miniature hidden behind a mask of silk and porcelain tea cups.  _ This _ was the purpose of the Teahouse, to entertain, but also to teach. The themed days taught them of stories their noble families wouldn’t tell them and the Paths of Heaven, the training sessions of the Paths of Earth, and all with such culture and elegance that few saw and fewer could complain about.

That was the answer to her question about how the two groups differed too. The thugs scorned anyone outside of their circle, whether the members were there by choice or had been tricked into joining. They were there for their own motivations and those of their boss, but the Teahouse? The Teahouse invited people in and helped them to grow, complete strangers given a chance to be more than they were, and no matter how superficial it seemed, they were to help their clients, not the other way round.

The shape of the plan glittered and hung in her mind for a moment as she smiled. This had to be Tamaki’s idea, this intricate illusion everyone so willingly participated in. It was… too beautiful to have been anyone else’s vision, and drat it if seeing how it all fitted together didn’t make her fall that much more in love with the Teahouse.

She looked at the drum bag sitting at the side of the room. That was the next step to becoming part of that little world. She looked at the ladies starting to dance and sing with their hosts and smiled before turning to her own two. “I can’t sing, but I can dance, would you like to join me?”

Cheerful River responded with a grin and a teasing ripple of notes. Ayumi’s head ducked slightly in embarrassment before replying with her quiet voice that sounded more like chimes. Falling Rose stepped lightly to the side and forward as Cheerful River mirrored her, Ayumi silently taking up a place behind Falling Rose so that she danced in the middle of them. Falling Rose simply tilted her head back and smiled as she unwrapped her belt, spinning in place before snapping low, both her clients jumping over the whip with ease. Cheerful River moved to strike first as Falling Rose brought her whip up, the flat side sliding past her hand in a clear defensive move even if they hadn’t touched it. A moment later the whip slid downwards to block Ayumi’s motion without even looking, taking one, two, three spinning steps in time with the music to carry her out from between them with a bow inviting them to come after her.

“Show me what you can do.”


	10. In which Falling Rose meets an old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, thank you to Chalice for your comment! I'll try to work on the pronouns, but it does bring me to something I've been wanting to clarify.
> 
> I have been writing Falling Rose/Haruhi as agender (and asexual, but not aromantic) given their responses in canon and utterly not caring about which pronouns they use. Instead they opt to use whichever pronoun suits the role they're playing, hence Falling Rose uses she or they, Whirlwind uses he. At the times when they are massively triggered they generally use they or switch between them to try and reflect switching between different personas.
> 
> Additionally, we have another scene here people will recognise. I've also included the Torture warning because I'd rather err on the side of caution.

++++

 

_ “In as much as any Immortal can have an opposite, the Golden Phoenix, Dong Feng Huang, born of Justice, stands opposite the Unborn Serpent Shé Wú Qióng, the Judge of Understanding. She hoards knowledge like treasure, particularly knowledge few others hold. Both she and her people revel in secrets, both finding and keeping, so they tend to… disagree with the Children of the Golden Phoenix who tend to shine light on the truths they find.” _

_ “But you said Understanding was important to the Golden Phoenix?” _

_ “As I said, the immortals are not opposed, their domains can and do cross over. Finding the truth to show it is very different to knowing it to hoard or manipulate people with it. Nothing stops you doing both, and leading people around in circles is very much something the Unborn Serpent would approve of.” _

_ “What about the First Tortoise? I remember… I know that he is about Knowledge.” _

_ “Yes, he knows all things, and if he doesn’t know it, Shé Wú Qióng would, but such secrets aren’t for speaking. Think of it this way, Sheng Ao overlooks Knowledge, Shé Wú Qióng Secrets. Not all Knowledge is a Secret, but all Secrets are Knowledge. Just as the world is intertwined so are the immortals, to take even one away would result in the undoing of all.” _

 

++++

 

The persona of Whirlwind got easier and easier to slip into. The last time it had come this naturally was when she’d still been in the army, needing to handle officers and underlings with a gently efficient touch. He had never been dressed even so finely as the flower-patterned blue he now wore though, for all one arm was tucked inside the robes in a sling rather than wearing it properly. Whirlwind had never worn the traveller’s hat in the Army either, a silent blank force instead of the rootless wanderer, perhaps that was the difference between Phoenix Child and Whirlwind?

Still it seemed that whichever meeting they were bodyguarding for it was enough to warrant looking the best they could, even Tianfe’s Hand looked stunning in deep crimson robes embroidered with golden stitching around the edges. Like Whirlwind his injured arm was tucked inside his robes, making them even more of a matching pair to their prospective visitor. It was plain that whoever the visitor was it was an important meeting, where politics and appearances were more important than actual risk of combat. That said they’d still been chosen for the position due to their prowess, injured or not.

A faint chime informed them that their visitor had arrived, indistinct voices welcoming the guests and escorting them upstairs. Whirlwind tilted his head down to let the hat hide more of his face but still enough to see.

The man who entered was large - solid enough that if he wore furs he could be easily mistaken for a Hun - but his thick beard and hair were kept neat and his eyes carried the slimness of one of the Noble Houses, Yinghao? Zhou? Hard to tell, it was only a very slight hint. There was something ugly in those eyes though, a twisting that spoke of the dark places in their nightmares. Without that they looked like many of the more martial and cruel Nobles, perhaps that was made Whirlwind so wary.

“Souni Jun, a pleasure, it has been quite some time since I was last in the City.” he commented lightly, shrugging a bag off his shoulder.

The world vanished.

_ Darkness, endless darkness. The person speaking didn’t need light to see, his fingers tracing the curves of the prisoner’s shoulder, voice rough-edged but cultured smooth and cruel. His nails were always sharp, but his knife was sharper, a flash of pain before warm liquid flowed across her skin. He had tried to take words from her, slipping from sharp/rough Hunnish to that rough edged Imperial, like he could never quite hide his edges or he didn’t want to. _

The world kept moving outside where she was stuck in her mind, the man looking to the bodyguards with a smirk, “I see you’re still using the failure, tell me, do you still get those splitting headaches?”

Tianfe’s Hand bowed politely, “Less often than I did.”

“Oh, how interesting, you’re having one now, aren’t you? That little hint of stiffness in how you move.” the stranger smirked again, “Though that could just be the arm, speaking of which, you seem to have a new puppet, Souni Jun, has the failure given him a name yet?”

_ He had never liked it when she refused to speak, striking with burning lightning and the clap of thunder until she clenched her fists so hard blood started to flow from them too. _

“Phoenix Child, a new addition.” Tianfe’s Hand said easily. When Whirlwind didn’t react he glanced over, noting the frozen eyes and locked body. Why weren’t they speaking? Surely it would be obvious they needed to show courtesy here? “They do not tend to talk much.”

_ She had kept that blood from him at least, resisting the urge to scream as her consciousness faded out, that voice still whispering, still talking. They could never take from her what wasn’t there. _

The world flooded back to Falling Rose, finding with a shock that he was looking straight at her with those unkind eyes, “How curious, they don’t seem to know how to show common courtesy. Aren’t you even going to bow?”

Instinct warred in her, fighting both to obey that voice and to resist it. Where was she? what was the best thing to do? The room was bright, her head slightly lowered, where was she? The bald man with their face twisted by burn scars was looking at her with a small nod.

Right, Tianfe’s Hand, mission, she was being Whirlwind. Follow the Flame Stylist’s lead, it’s kept you safe so far. Her (his? Wasn’t she meant to be Whirlwind?) neck moved stiffly, head dipping down into a slight bow as she fought her own instincts to never give that voice what it wanted.

The room, breathe, breathe. Unfamiliar, but the view out the window was familiar, as was the man sat at the table waiting for his guest to sit. Souni Jun’s shop, the upper level used for entertaining guests and high powered business deals. And also, apparently, meeting mass murderers, kidnappers and torturers who worked with the Huns.

That wasn’t important, right now she just had to everything she could to survive. Their mind slammed into gear, Falling Rose’s sense of self vanishing to leave the cool calm blank slate. Nothing there meant nothing to hit, watch, listen, survive, run. They would have to keep up the illusion of not talking much and muteness then, keep the hat dipped.

It had only been a few seconds. “Better.” the man said before seating himself opposite Souni Jun. The business man simply placed two cups of tea side by side in the centre, allowing the man to choose which he wanted. He selected the right hand one, Souni Jun the left. “Now. To business.”

The torturer reached into his bag to pull out a sheaf of papers, dumping them unceremoniously on the table, “This is what I need.”

The flat rudeness of his manners was striking, though given how many years he had spent among the Huns this didn’t seem surprising. Souni Jun appeared not to be bothered by this and simply picked them up to read them, “These are very expensive. What do you propose to give in return?”

“The ore as usual, and being enough of a threat to bring out the Wheels and the Shield, then taking them.”

That caused silence, even Souni Jun’s oddly blank face looked slightly surprised before the first true smile they had ever seen crossed his face. It wasn’t something they wanted to see again. “Quite ambitious. What makes you think you can do it?”

“Because we discovered something quite fascinating about our weapons.” he smirked, “The special ones go through the protections on the Wall like a knife through butter, but more interestingly, they almost pierced the protections on the Shield as well.” the smile grew wider, “It bears a new scratch.”

Souni Jun’s head tilted, “Interesting. And you can continue producing these special weapons?”

The torturer’s smile vanished, “Unfortunately not. It is a shame, but we’ve used the last of the stock. If you can relocate the source it would make things much easier.”

Souni Jun thought for a moment, “I assume you have recalled all the weapons forged with it for safekeeping until they’re needed?”

“Of course.” the torturer smiled, “So, do we have a deal?”

“It will depend on your performance,” Souni Jun said simply, “There are ongoing materials costs, but also the ones needed for the final strike. You will have the ongoing supplies so long as you continue to prove your worth. Once you have been judged as to whether you have the competence to come through with this plan of yours, the second part of your request shall be considered.”

The torturer bristled, “You call my competence into question? When I already got the Sword for you and developed these weapons?”

“I have not forgotten the escape, and neither have the others.” the businessman said neutrally, “A handful of prisoners bound in your dungeons and kept, as you had put it, ‘completely helpless’, managed to escape, causing how much damage to your operations?”

That had been them. That had been their escape! How had they managed to end up on the other side of their operation? Never mind, pay attention, think over everything and extract relevance later.

“You have made your point.” the torturer said through gritted teeth, “I have already taken… considerable precautions to ensure nothing like that happens again.”

“Good. We will, however, be asking the person bringing the supplies to check these precautions of yours.” Could it be that Souni Jun was  _ enjoying _ baiting this dangerous man? His expression was as bland as ever, but you didn’t needle someone like that unless you were trying to make a point…

“I… thank you for your kind concern, but would urge you not to underestimate me.” He stood and bowed, “The Sword will be with you shortly, the fact it has not reached you should say more of the competence of others then of myself. Consider that evidence of my good will.”

Souni Jun stood in reply, giving a formal bow that the bodyguards mirrored. “A pleasure doing business with you. Your first shipment of supplies should arrive within the month.”

“Until we meet again then.”

“Until then.” Souni settled back down in place as the torturer left before he turned to Whirlwind, “I don’t suppose you’d care to say why you nearly offended our visitor so badly?”

Think quickly, “I was analysing him in case he attacked.”

“And you didn’t think that being rude would escalate the situation?”

Whirlwind lowered his head, “My apologies, I got absorbed in analysing the styles he may use and did not realise he was waiting on me to reply.”

“And what did you gain?”

“Twin Thunder Fist and Vermillion Lightning, possibly Silent Bat as well, but I am unsure of that last.”

“Interesting.” Souni Jun’s eyes narrowed, “Do better next time, I expect you to be alert to everything, not just the obvious threat, as it is I shall be deducting one Fen from your pay for your mistake.”

Whirlwind winced. That would be a serious blow if he had just been living on that instead of the Teashop’s payments as well, to take away a quarter or a third of someone’s pay for being slightly late on a bow… but then again, money was how Souni Jun was supposedly controlling him, along with the oaths in that contract he had signed. “My apologies, it will not happen again.”

“Good. You are dismissed.”

The pair of bodyguards left swiftly, Whirlwind feeling his head clear a little, but he would still be feeling the effects of that flashback for a little while yet. To the rooftop to clear his thoughts it was then.

He almost hadn’t noticed Tianfe’s Hand following him up to the rooftop until he stopped to breathe. Serpent take it, he needed space, not more questions to negotiate, “Yes?”

Strange, he looked almost... uncertain, “Who are you, Phoenix Child?”

Whirlwind frowned, tucking the part that was Falling Rose panicking away, “In what sense?”

“You froze when you saw him. I felt the need to cover for you, why?” he walked forward to grab the collar of his robes, but his hand froze just before he could grab them, “I have splitting headaches, yet when I covered for you they lessened. I try to reach to grab you and yet my hand refuses.  _ Why? Who are you?!” _

Whirlwind acted before he could think, jumping away backwards to take up a wary stance. Almost immediately the desperation twisting the man’s face vanished and he dropped into a half bow, as calm as always, “My apologies, I should have kept better control over myself.”

Seeing him change from that heightened emotion to blankness was almost as worrying as the wildness had been, “Forgive me if I don’t feel at ease with that apology.”

“That is… only to be expected I suppose.” Tianfe’s Hand sat, “Is this better?”

“A little.” Whirlwind relaxed slightly, though still remained ready to move, “Who are you?”

“A failure, as our guest so kindly informed us. Are you alright?”

“Why ask? You nearly threatened me a moment ago, and now you ask after my wellbeing? You’re not making sense.”

He paused for a moment, “No, I'm probably not, but then again your actions make little sense to my perspective. Why did you freeze?”

“I told you when I told Souni Jun.”

“He did not see you freeze with eyes wide open in panic, you are lucky you had your hat to hide your face.” the Pure Flame stylist replied, “If you wish me not to tell anyone, you have my word.”

“And what good is the value of your word?”

The other man flinched, “I suppose I deserved that. Very well, I swear on the Ruby Dragon I will not speak of this conversation to anyone else.”

That was quite an oath. Crossing the Ruby Dragon was just stupid, “Very well. I froze because his voice reminded me of unpleasant memories.”

Tianfe’s Hand nodded, looking oddly like how Ming had when he’d questioned Falling Rose on her injuries, “Does this happen often? Are you likely to be made helpless by them in a fight?”

Whirlwind shook his head, “It is unlikely, it mostly had such an effect because I wasn’t expecting it.”

The other man nodded, “Who are you?”

Another pause, carefully timed for legitimacy, “I don’t know. As I told you when I first joined, I don’t remember it, I’m trying to find it. Why do you want to know?”

“Because I failed to protect someone once. I was cursed for it.” Tianfe’s Hand was quiet, “For a moment I hoped…”

“... that you had found a way to break it?” Whirlwind finished, “Perhaps you need to protect others?”

The Flame stylist looked at him oddly for a moment, “Perhaps, certainly I’ll test the idea.”

Whirlwind nodded and let himself breathe, trying to fix the meeting in his mind as he attempted to let go of the shakiness that always accompanied those flashbacks. Drat it, these were always too tied to Falling Rose, and he couldn’t be her there. The feeling of the knife as it slashed and the blood trickling down his arm weren’t pleasant sensations, he needed to be somewhere else, to do something, that would take his mind off things.

“Please excuse me, the air doesn’t seem to be helping. Do you mind if I take my leave of you for the night?”

The Pure Flame stylist shook his head, “You were dismissed when I was. Be careful, our guests may show restraint in a business discussion, but he may not outside of it.”

Whirlwind bowed, “Thank you for the advice. Until next time.”

“Until then.” Tianfe’s Hand remained on the roof as Whirlwind jumped to the next roof and began a casual jog, letting the breeze cool him before he dropped down into the alleyways and made his way towards the entertainment district.

++++

Now, he had to make sure he wasn’t being followed, perhaps, just the once, getting some food from one of the cheap restaurants would be alright? Certainly he didn’t think that Souni Jun or the torturer had enough lackeys to watch someone eat dinner, not only that but the warm food should help them calm down a little.

Whirlwind shifted to become more like Falling Rose in the small food place, taking a seat near the end of the long narrow shop and ordering a bowl of stir fry. She hadn’t been there for long when another man walked in with a quiet catlike grace to settle himself a few chairs away, silently indicating his choice on the menu and handing over his own money. 

Falling Rose immediately relaxed further as she recognised Zhi. He’d put himself firmly between her and the door, a silent wall of strength to keep her safe should she need it. She should really be questioning why he was here and how he knew she would need the company but she was glad of the silent reassurance.

_ It was too close, the walls too close, nowhere to run. _ The walls seemed to pulse, too vivid, too bright. A chill crept down her back and she re-donned her hat as well as the Whirlwind persona. “May I pass, honoured sir?”

Zhi nodded, “I was about to leave anyway, there is no-one here.”

Whirlwind bowed and let Zhi exit, thanking the owner and heading towards the streets to the left of the Opera House as the quiet man went to the right. Zhi had effectively confirmed that they hadn’t been followed, but Whirlwind took the quiet route anyway, peeling off Whirlwind’s dark blue kimono and hat into their bag in the shelter of a convenient door. Falling Rose jogged back to the Opera House fairly easily, smiling in greeting to her kitchen friends as she let herself in through the side door.

_ ~I just need to keep the flashbacks under control until I’m somewhere safe. Should I tell Father? He’ll understand… He needs to know in case he runs into them!~ _

++++

Falling Rose’s head snapped up as she made her way up the narrow staircases, her footsteps getting quicker until she all but skidded to a stop outside her door, knocking rapidly and waiting for a reply.

… It didn’t come.

_ ~He’s obviously just talking with his friends from the chorus, that’s all, that’s it. There is nothing sinister about this.~ _ Her hand with the key shook until she closed her eyes and forced herself to breathe. ~ _ Settle into Mountain’s Son style, that way if there is anyone inside you can deal with them.~ _

The key slid into the (suddenly very flimsy seeming) lock, Falling Rose hiding against the wall and slamming the door open. No sound, good, or clever?

Falling Rose moved swiftly into the dark room, feet beating a well practiced rhythm as she attacked the space either side of the door and round nothing, eyes scanning the rest of the dark room faster than most people could blink. The second room got checked as quickly as the first and also found to be empty. She stopped, still tense, still in her fighting stance, and internally swore at herself for being too paranoid.

Shut the door. Now, light, that would help. She lit a candle and attempted to focus. The Opera House was safe, it was  _ safe _ it was…

There was a crash from the next room as someone dropped a bottle, Falling Rose calmly grabbed a blanket before scooting under the table, blanket and hands over her ears to block out the crashing sounds of thunder shooting through her mind over and over again.

Footsteps in the corridor outside her apartment and realising too late that the door wasn’t locked. What should she do what should she do…? 

Their mind went blank, movements eerily still as they scrambled out and took up the first stance that came to mind, their chain bracelet unwinding with a rattle as they waited in the half-lit room. The footsteps had been light, and the knock on the door polite. “Falling Rose, are you there? Zhi said he’d just seen you enter and...”

Tamaki, manager’s son, good hearted. Only a threat if they were against you, sounded worried, unlikely to be compromised. Still, the sudden opening of the door had made their arm jerk, chain flying up to hit a sleeve far heavier than it looked, Tamaki frowning as he lowered his arm from the split second defence, “Falling Rose?”

Don’t be seen as his enemy. Their arm lowered, followed by their body, obedient bow, deference. “My apologies my Lord, it will not happen again.”

He frowned again, taking a half step forward and trying to see more clearly through the dimness, “Falling Rose, are you alright? Your voice sounds strange, has something affected you? I know Zhi said that you seemed off earlier but…”

“I’m fine my Lord.” They turned and retreated back towards the table, “Please excuse me.”

Now Tamaki just looked confused, “What are you…?” he stopped as Falling Rose quietly crawled under the table and covered her head with the blanket once more. He hesitated, then shut the door behind him and knelt on the mat, “Your mind has gone back to that time, hasn’t it?”

A quiet nod, “It will pass.”

“And this is how you deal with it?” his voice was gentle, “Alone? Every time?”

There was a short silence, “Sometimes Father sees. He is usually busy.”

“What does he normally do?” His voice was still so kind. They risked peeking up at him from their hiding place beneath the table and saw those warm lavender eyes fixed on them as if there were nothing else in the world.

“He holds me. Keeps watch.”

Tamaki smiled, warm and full of that caring soul he couldn’t hide if he tried, holding out a hand in offering, “I will protect you, if you’ll let me.”

They hesitated for a moment before the candle flickered, shadows dancing across the floor in a sudden movement that spoke of weapons and-

-and their face was buried in Tamaki’s chest, his arms automatically wrapping round them, the heavy weight of his sleeves grounding them and acting as a warm metal shield over their back, one hand curled protectively around the back of their head.

He was warm and his heartbeat was steady. His robes were good cloth, but soft with use as well as quality. His style robes, his working ones, reassuringly real under clenched fingers. They shifted slightly to try and pull the metal-lined sleeves over their head and he moved his sleeves to help them. After a few moments they pulled their arm and hand back into the little hollow of warmth before they stilled, Tamaki resuming his gentle hug and being careful of the still broken arm.

“Is this helping?” His voice rumbled through his chest with just a hint of worried concern under the calming tones. His pulse rate was increasing too, only slightly, but enough to notice.

They nodded and let themselves relax a little more into the hug, separated from the outside world by feathers of steel and protected from her memories by kind warmth.


	11. In which things are connected

++++

 

_“Would you like me to sing you a lullaby? It has been so long since I sang, I don’t want to get out of practice.”_

_“You can get out of practice at singing?”_

_“Of course! Though I will probably never manage to join the Opera House now.” “... You have no idea what that is, do you?”_

_“No.”_

_“It’s amazing! It’s beautiful! Only the best singers are chosen to perform them, mystical plays of wonder and intrigue, the most advanced choreographic routines designed by Grandmasters - all arrayed before the populace both high and low so that they can bask in the glory of the Autumn Dragon! It is glorious, the pinnacle of everything I strive for on my Path.”_

_“You want to work there?”_

_“Of course! What Child of the Autumn Dragon doesn’t want to perform on that stage, even if only the once.”_

_“... I want to see it.”_

_“Then you will, once my lovely wife and yourself have worked out how.”_

_“You think we can do it?”_

_“I know you can. The Children of the Red Phoenix never give up.”_

 

++++

 

Twenty minutes later more footsteps approached the door and pulled it open with a brilliant spin, “Falling Roooose, I’m ho-”

He froze at the sight of Tamaki kneeling in a dark room facing away from him with Falling Rose plainly curled up on his lap, their top half hidden under the white sleeves. There was a flash of movement where Peach Blossom went to grab Tamaki and chuck him roughly away only to find the kneeling man redirecting his grab and sending him stumbling, voice barely above a whisper, “Don’t disturb her!”

Peach Blossom turned in a whirl of fury to slam a kick into Tamaki’s head before Falling Rose stirred slightly at the lack of weight from Tamaki’s sleeve, both men freezing mid motion to watch as she shook her head and wriggled her uninjured arm to rub her eyes.

The two men glanced at each other and quickly resumed normal positions before Falling Rose saw her Father and sat up abruptly, voice urgent, “Father, we need to be careful, he’s in the Imperial City.”

Peach Blossom frowned, “Who?”

“ _Him._ The one in charge of the mining camp. He’s not a Hun at all, he’s Imperial, and he’s _right here._ ”

The colour drained from both men’s faces and Peach Blossom immediately went to grab his sword then knelt next to her, “You _saw_ him? By all the gods, are you alright? Did he hurt you? Recognise you?”

Falling Rose shook her head, “It was close, but I don’t think so.”

He breathed out heavily, “Thank the Heavens. You need to keep being careful, if they found out…”

“I know, you don’t need to tell me, I’m going to get arm wraps and I already avoid using my chains.” Falling Rose said flatly as they stood, “I need to give my full report to the others, but please, be careful.”

Peach Blossom nodded and hugged her tightly, “I will be Flower, you just do the same and do everything you can to take him down.”

Falling Rose nodded, “We know what he looks like now. He can’t hide forever.”

Their father dropped a gentle kiss on their forehead, “Go and get them sweetheart. If Lord Flirt here decides he needs teams to run interference on anything the filth runs, you know what I can do.”

Tamaki spluttered as Falling Rose nodded again, then stepped back and turned to Tamaki with another nod. The Graceful Swan stylist bowed to Peach Blossom and then headed out the door, Falling Rose grabbing and wrapping her whip round her waist as she left, coiling the chain bracelet back around her wrist as they walked.

++++

Tamaki’s rooms were not quite what she expected. They were furnished with the highest quality tables and beautifully painted paper walls, but it wasn’t overdone. For once elegance and simplicity held sway over the large low-ceilinged rooms, and she was more grateful than she expected to see the familiar low ceilings found in the other residential rooms of the Opera House. It was reassuring that even the manager’s son didn’t get special treatment and spacious ceilings, that despite the paint giving everything a refined air she could still see the ceiling dipping slightly just as hers did.

Still, their surprise at her rooms was understandable, these were so big that despite the amount of mementos and cushions for guests the room still looked neat and spacious. A far cry from her and her father practically having to fight for every inch of space.

Tamaki led her into a side room set up with a single large table and cabinets along the long wall. A map of the Empire in beautifully intricate detail was pinned to one wall, Falling Rose walking over to stare at it in awe, reaching out with a reverent hand not quite touching the paper. This was the Empire, forests and mountains, roads and settlements, rivers and lakes, the whole Empire spread before her in all its glory.

“Falling Rose, I have brought the best paper for you to use to draw the man while I call for the others, will you be alright until I can summon the others and return?”

It was hard to look away from the map, but Falling Rose sternly reminded herself that she had a job to do and she could marvel at the entrancing beauty later. When she turned she saw the concern still evident on Tamaki’s face. She’d been right, he had a good heart, even if he was almost begging to be allowed to ask her more questions or fuss over her more. “I’ll be fine my lord, I’ll start drawing now.” she paused, “and… thank you.”

Tamaki looked round in surprise, “Thank you? For what?”

“Looking after me while I slept.”

Tamaki smiled, tilting his head to one side to give his usual cheerful air, “I said I’d protect you, I can’t just go back on that, can I?” He lifted a hand in a brief farewell as he left, Falling Rose smiling as she turned to the paper.

A few minutes later there was a drift of wind from the main room, far off voices filling her ears for a moment as Falling Rose immediately brought her arm up to guard and saw Tamaki re-entering the room. “They should be here soon.”

Falling Rose frowned without looking up as she drew, “That wind… are you a sorcerer?”

The man’s eyes lit up, “You felt it? Yes, I can perform the Whisper of the Phoenix along with my many other charms, it allows us all to communicate in a hurry.” He propped his chin on one hand in thought, “We should really get a portrait of you done so that I can add you into the spell too…”

“Don’t go putting someone’s likeness in a spell without asking them.” Falling Rose said flatly without looking up, “And focus, we have more important business to deal with right now.”

Tamaki jumped guiltily, “Right, yes.” He settled next to her, eyes widening as she drew, “You’re amazing!”

Falling Rose refused to look away from her work, “Of course I can draw, training in the path of the Red Phoenix teaches artistry as well as how to resist pain. Both can Inspire just as much as a speech, and all three can light someone’s heart with Courage.” She could see Tamaki creeping closer again, “Also, please don’t watch over my shoulder my lord, it’s offputting.”

Tamaki immediately jerked away and coughed, immediately becoming more professional, “Yes, of course. I shall keep a watch for the others!”

Zhi was the first to appear, silent and calm as always. He took one look at Falling Rose and sat on her other side, giving her space just as he had in the café. His position there would also stop someone else trying to press themselves too close to her. She gave him a nod of thanks and he returned it.

Mi wasn’t long after, cheerfully bouncing in before sitting himself in his cousin’s lap and turning his head upside down to look at Tamaki, “Or did you want me to keep an eye on anyone coming in?”

“Yes please Mi, if you wouldn’t mind.”

Mi nodded vigorously, bouncing back to his feet before leaving the room with a polite click of the closing door. Falling Rose continued to draw, letting her awareness of the surroundings fade as she recreated the torturer’s face. A coil of hair had come loose here, his beard had curled more wildly than fashion allowed, but those eyes, those eyes were the bit she _had_ to get right… Two pictures then, one for the shoulders up, the other for the full body so people could learn the solid, tall, build, but the face she had to do first, if only to get those Yomi-damned eyes out of her head.

Her charcoal slowed, her fingers smudging the charcoal to create the final bit of shading on his cheekbones and an absent-minded fold near the collar of his robes before the movement stopped and she set aside the charcoal to look at her work. Yes, those were his eyes. Almost enough to make her shiver, but no-one would mistake him, even if she couldn’t look at her own work.

Falling Rose looked up to see that everyone had gathered, Qian opposite Tamaki with the twins next to him. Falling Rose silently pushed the picture away from her and turned it round for the others to see. Mi shivered, “I don’t like his eyes.”

“Neither do I, but you’ll recognise them.”

“Mmm.” Mi nodded, then held Zhi’s arm tighter. Qian simply studied the portrait in silence before he tapped the table once,

“Do I have permission to have this copied and distributed to others?”

“Yes, but be careful. I will tell you everything I know of him, just give me a moment.” Falling Rose breathed. “My Father told you about the mine, didn’t he?”

The group nodded and Falling Rose breathed out a little more tension. Good, she didn’t have to explain that at least. “He was in charge of it. We thought he was a Hun, but apparently we were mistaken. I never saw his face there, but his voice is unmistakable.” She glanced at Qian, “I can’t tell you precisely what happened, I have a contract to keep, but I can tell you what I’ve worked out for myself.”

Qian nodded, quietly in control. His focus would be almost unnerving if she wasn’t used to it by now. “To my knowledge he knows some Silent Bat, but his main styles are Vermillion Lightning and the Twin Thunder Fist.”

She saw Ning flinch out of the corner of her eye and the way his fists balled, but continued regardless.

“They have a special technique for forging weapons, do you know about the effects of these weapons?”

Mi nodded, “They can cut through the Wall, which is weird, because the Wall is more than just a Wall. The geomancy means it shouldn't be _possible_ to do what they’re doing.”

“I have a good guess as to how they’re forging them.” Falling Rose said carefully, “They took blood from the prisoners when they tortured them. Sometimes they took too much blood. We never knew what they used it for.”

Mi paled, “Oh no. That’s bad.”

Tamaki looked across, “Mi?”

“It’s a prophecy,” he said worriedly, biting his lip, “Only the blood of the Empire can bring down the Wall. _That’s_ what they’re doing, making it so the Empire fights itself with every strike.”

“More than that, there are apparently some that work better than others to the point where they can get through other extremely powerful protections, but they’ve lost that source.” Falling Rose breathed in, “Given how harsh the merchant was about a previous mistake, this ‘special’ source was one of the people I broke out. He will be doing _anything_ he can to get them back. I know their names and can give them to you, but we can’t afford to let him re-take any of us.”

Tamaki’s eyes sharpened, “That includes you and Peach Blossom.”

Ning scratched his neck, “He’s going to be pissed when we have to order him to hang back.”

“If he’s with his squad he should be okay, the torturer has never seen him presenting female and he _does_ know how to combat the torturer’s tricks.”

“You will need protecting too,” Qian said calmly, “How often will you come into contact with him?”

Falling Rose frowned, “I don’t know. I should be safe while working there given how different I look but it’s not guaranteed, and he could come across me as Falling Rose.”

“Then that must be limited.” he met Falling Rose’s eyes calmly, “You will not take part in any of the efforts to prevent him taking more slaves. You will also be accompanied when you leave the Opera house for any reason.”

Falling Rose frowned, “What about my magistrate classes?”

“While they are training to be Gold and Blue phoenix magistrates, it is expected for both of them to attend some classes at the Golden Phoenix Temple. Hopefully he will not be staying long.” Qian tapped the wood again, “Could you draw a map to his quarry?”

Falling Rose looked at the massive map on the wall and carefully stood, crossing to the western side of the Empire to focus her attention, “I can tell you roughly where, this area, heading northwest round an outcrop and along…” she cut herself off, shaking away the memory, “I would need to be on the ground again to retrace it properly.”

“Falling Rose?”

“I’m fine.” she found herself saying, still looking at the map, “But… there is more than this. Why would people working with the Huns be smuggling Diamond Isles porcelain? What do the Sword, Wheels and Shield have to do with anything?”

Ming frowned, “Wheels? That sounds familiar.”

“Sword and Shield could mean a great many things.” Mi said thoughtfully before breaking out into a massive grin, “I know! I’ll ask my friends at the Order, they’ll be able to work it out! They’ve got one of the biggest libraries in the Empire.”

“The Order?” Falling Rose asked before Tamaki burst in proudly.

“The Order of Shi-Tzo, an order of scholars dedicated to cataloging every style in the Empire and sworn not to intervene in politics.” He swept sideways, his hand coming up to stroke his chin mysteriously and voice lowering conspiratorially, “They tend to be reclusive and secretive, using a semi-legendary style called Seventy Forms of Jade based on combining many different Martial Arts to get the strengths of all of them.” He burst out of the mysterious pose to beam brightly, flinging an arm out towards Mi, “Mi is the only person to have developed the style independently for over a hundred years.”

Falling Rose ignored Tamaki’s theatrics and bowed deeply in respect to the small Grandmaster before Qian’s voice cut through the conversation, “You’re getting distracted.”

Tamaki jerked abruptly back to a more serious expression, “Right, yes, what can we learn from this?”

“Network.” Zhi said quietly, startling everyone except Qian and Mi, Mi leaning forward to look at the map and translated.

“That’s really clever Zhi! It’s a network across the Empire. The Huns and the Diamond Isles are working together.”

Ming’s eyes sharpened, “We’re already fighting the Huns, does that mean the Diamond Isles will attack too?”

“They already have been,” Falling Rose said abruptly, looking to the map again, “I got into all this because I was looking into why small scale merchants were being attacked and driven out of business, every single one was along the East or South coasts. They’re clearing it out so their people can let them in.”

Ning swore, “Serpent’s Fang! How did we not spot that?”

“Because you never paid any attention to commoners.” Falling Rose shot back with a silent challenge, both twins flinching away from her glare.

“We will make sure to do so in future.” Qian said calmly, “Is there anything more you wished to tell us?”

The image of the flame-scarred man flashed into her mind and the way his face had twisted with a desperately confused kind of hope. “No.” Why no? She wasn’t sure, it needed looking into more, but there had been something so lost in that expression she wanted to find out more first. “I still have things I need to put together before they can be said.”

Qian studied her for a moment, then nodded, “You shall need to be added to the communication spell. For now I suggest you rest, here or in your own rooms, with at least one of us to protect you.”

Falling Rose’s eyes narrowed, “I have rested recently, and if you think I’ve going to be babysat for every waking or resting moment you are sorely mistaken. I don’t need nobles invading _every_ space in my life.”

“And what if you’re this ‘source’ they have been searching for?” Qian asked neutrally, “Do you want us to let them get their hands on something that could destroy the Empire because one woman was too stubborn to realise she might need backup?”

Falling Rose’s hands balled into fists, “I am not as helpless as you all seem to think, or did you forget that I was the one who organised the escape in the first place?”

“Rose?” Mi’s voice was surprisingly small, Falling Rose instinctively turning to see him looking worried, “You’re far angrier than you usually are, are you ok? If you want to fight we can spar but… please don’t shout at Qian.”

“Sometimes he needs to be shouted at.” Falling Rose said stubbornly, “I’m not a child, I’m not weak, I’m not helpless.”

“We know.” he said quietly, “We just want to stand next to you and fight alongside you because we’re worried, especially when you’re on edge like this.” he looked at her arms worriedly, “Please Rose! You’re half in stance now, your chi flows are erratic and it would be far too easy to break your stance even though you’re spoiling for a fight. Please don’t fight now, you’re tearing yourself up.”

Falling Rose couldn’t face those damn eyes, not when they were so obviously worried about her, “Then at least give me _something_ to do while you’re all being productive.”

“Draw yourself to assist in Tamaki’s spell.” Qian said simply as he stood, “Or practice your drum exercises so you can learn our style. Ming, Ning, keep her company for the night, wherever she wishes to go.”

Tamaki looked at him pleadingly, “But Qiaaaan…”

Qian smiled at him in a way that was entirely false, “If you wish to anger our dear Falling Rose’s father further, please do feel free.”

Tamaki pouted and followed Qian. Mi hesitated for a moment, watching Falling Rose worriedly, “You will be okay, right?”

Falling Rose nodded, “Yes, Grandmaster. I apologise for losing my temper.”

Mi hugged her enthusiastically, “It’s okay, it’s really okay. Things take a long time to heal, and even then they leave scars. So don’t worry. Take as long as you need.” Falling Rose tensed slightly at the contact before she relaxed, giving Mi a careful hug before letting him follow the others.

She looked after him for a moment, “Which Path of Heaven does he follow?”

“First Tortoise. You’d think he was Tiger Rajah but no…”

Falling Rose shook her head, “No, it makes perfect sense that he’s Sheng Ao’s. He’s older than he looks.” She turned back to the table and frowned, feeling the tug of exhaustion at her again now her temper had receded. “What is this communication spell he mentioned?”

“Oh, that.” the twins shrugged, “It was Tamaki’s idea, it’s easier to show you.” Both twins stood and offered her a hand in perfect sync, telling her how worried they were despite the careless tone of their words. Falling Rose ignored both of them and stood by herself, the twins leading her back into the main room then round to the right, Tamaki looking up and obviously wanting to bounce over before Qian’s expression made him shrink in place.

Ming opened the door, “Welcome to Tamaki’s workshop.”

“Sorcerer’s sanctum!”

“Workshop,” Ming said, apparently oblivious to Tamaki’s protests. The room beyond was long and relatively thin, as expensively furnished as the rest of the rooms but much more sparse. Chests of drawers in dark wood that could only have been ebony lined the end wall and partway up the left hand side (how much money did they _have_?). The right hand half of the room was largely empty, dominated by a triple concentric circle in…

“Is that gold?”

“Yup.” Ning shrugged, “Jade would technically be better but it’s best used for other things.”

“Also Tamaki thought gold went with the wood colour better.” Ming added, Falling Rose sighing at the ridiculous expense and followed the golden line leading from the circle across the room to the other wall.

A massive golden tree spiralled across the wall. This was clearly the centrepiece of the room, massive portraits of each of the Teahouse members in their own gold circular frames surrounded by curving ‘branches’ connected to the line that went across the floor. Falling Rose stepped closer, not only was it beautiful but the curling branches could move, connecting people into the tree, and thus the spell, in any combination the caster wanted. She stared at speechlessly, reaching out to brush her hand over a branch and moving it gently to see how smoothly it swung.

“Did Tamaki design this?” The branch moved silently at her touch and she reverently moved it back to its former position. It was a masterpiece, there was no way anyone could disagree. The combination of practicality with the sheer engineering skill required, choosing a design that could expand without ruining the design and the sheer _beauty_ of it took her breath away. It was like.. She stepped backwards to take in the entire design, the beautifully done paintings that captured the exact likeness of her friends. It was like that beautiful protective serenity from when he held her, like seeing the person Tamaki had the potential to be.

“Designed and made.” Ming replied, making Falling Rose jump at remembering she had company.

“Made?” she looked back at the wall, “He made this?”

“He is a child of the Emerald Dragon,” he replied, “He got the pieces forged, but the rest is all him.”

“He called it his precious child for a month without stopping,” Ning added with a roll of his eyes, his twin mimicking the gesture,

“Still does if you remind him.”

Falling Rose walked to the end where a portrait hung empty, touching the bare backing board, “How long has he wanted me to fill this space?”

“Since you first attended the Teahouse.” they both said, standing on one side of Falling Rose, Ning on the other, waiting for her to respond.

“Why? I was no-one.”

Ning looked at the wall and shrugged, “Who knows, but it happened with us too.”

And now they were famous and loved across the Empire, not to mention how fearsome they must be if they fought together. She could see his point. So this was the power of the one man storm called Tamaki, giving people friends and forming them into something bigger whether they wanted to or not.

She sighed. “I’ll join the spell, but my mind and dreams are off limits, invading my space and my privacy is off limits. Ask first if you really really have to. Don’t appear suddenly behind me, but that is mostly for your own safety rather than my peace of mind.” she studiously ignored the smirking twins either side of her, “Please find me some paper and charcoal.”

“Yes Master Falling Rose.” The pair chirped in unison as they shot off and she shook her head. _~They’re doing their trademark tagteam banter? Now? Is this really the time to…~_ She blinked. Normality, they were trying to act as if the scare of meeting her torturer hadn't happened, teasing her back to her normal state.

She turned to shout at where they’d left, “And with the watch shifts, keep out of my room! I don’t want you perverts watching us while we sleep.”

“Qiaaaaan, Falling Rose is being mean again!” The pair moaned in a perfect impression of Tamaki, Falling Rose hiding a smile.

“I meant it, I want at least one of you outside the room, preferably both!”

“But we…”

“No buts.”

She had to admit that her views of ‘normality’ had become a little skewed.


	12. In which we finally get to see Falling Rose in a lesson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the week delay, I was very unexpectedly not around last weekend so I thought it was best to wait until this one.
> 
> In this chapter we also have a lot of worldbuilding about how this world works, as well as an explanation for why the twins have such an odd hair colour. Enjoy!

++++

 

_ “Now, can you explain to me how the Magistrate Orders are structured?” _

_ “By rank?” _

_ “By what they do, that’s far more important than rank.” _

_ “Well ‘Magistrate’ is a confusing term, because while it does just mean ‘someone who has qualified from the training’, people generally use it to refer to the Judge, or someone who has specialised in that role. There are actually four main ‘categories’ for magistrates, though people have specialisations within that. Firstly you have you have those who specialise in Judgement, being the neutral party. You can only take this role in a courtroom if you are an official and qualified magistrate, barring cases such as a dispute in a tiny village where the Leader of the village can stand in. This is why people tend to say Magistrate when they mean Judge. Then you have the Advocates, I’ve counted Defence Advocates and Prosecution Advocates as separate categories because the techniques they use can be quite different. Do I really need to explain what they do?” _

_ “Imagine I know nothing about the courts.” _

_“A Defence Advocate stands for the accused to defend them. The Prosecution Advocate stands for the one that brought the charge. You mostly work as a Defence Advocate, though you’ve been a Prosecution Advocate too. You don’t need to be a Magistrate to take the role of Defence or Prosecution, many people, especially poorer people, stand for themselves, or ask a friend to stand for them." _

_ "Anyone else?" _

_ "I'm getting there. You also have Investigators, who have a… strange role. They specialise in picking apart what actually happened rather than any specific role in a courtroom apart from being called to speak. Anyone can investigate, and quite often passing Xia do it, but like with the Advocates, Investigators are trained in how to do it. Interestingly they’re not  _ required _ to be unbiased in most cases, though it is expected for them to state their bias, or be relentlessly questioned by the Advocates until they do. Some cases may require impartial investigators, and that’s where they go to Investigator Magistrates. White Phoenix cases tend to call on them more than the other Orders, but the path of the Golden Phoenix lends itself to being an Investigator so the Temples tend to call on each other quite a lot.” _

_ “And also why Magistrates from all four Phoenix Orders tend to study there for at least part of their course. Just clarify what the path of the Golden Phoenix teaches?” _

_ “The Golden Phoenix is about Justice. The Physical expression of it is Jumping, which can be linked to separating yourself from bias if you squint, but the Mental and Social expressions of the path are investigation in its purest form and… I suppose you would call it gleaning information, being able to read people’s intentions, whether they are lying, if they’re not saying something, that kind of insight.” _

_ “See? You learn quickly, you’ll be fine training to be a magistrate.” _

_ “Once we get out.” _

_ “Once we get out.” _

 

++++

 

The Temple of the Golden Phoenix was probably more aptly described as a sprawl. If you flew over the top of it you would see that it was one of the oldest complexes in the city built along similar lines as the Imperial Palace. It had probably started as the long building in the centre with the marble courtyard opening onto the main worship hall followed by the main courtroom and the hall of Justice. However as the Temple had become more of a hub for the priesthood and those attached to it side buildings surrounding courtyards had sprouted off the main structure like coiling branches until the original long building had been lost in the square loops, training grounds and gardens.

Usually this aerial view wouldn’t be seen by many, but for the Children of the Golden Phoenix the rooftops were as viable a path as any other, many of the dark-tiled rooves having covered walkways and doors to make travelling between rooms and classrooms easier. It was one of these that Falling Rose, Ming and Ning were walking along to avoid the crowds, their undyed, red and blue clothes making them stand out amongst all the gold-robed figures jumping over the rooftops.

“You should really let us get you some actual trainee magistrate robes.” Ming said with a pout, “They’d look so much better on you than those awful things.”

“If anyone saw members of the Chu family hanging around with someone whose clothes were so plain Mama would scold us and dress them herself.” Ning agreed, “At least you allowed us to tailor them a little…”

Falling Rose looked at her plain cloth jacket and darker brown trousers, “I don’t see what difference it makes, and besides, you’re in red, surely you should be wearing them? You have enough money.”

Ning flicked a stray hair away from his forehead with a flourish before twirling to show the robes covered in flame details, “Alas, wearing gold just doesn’t go with my colouring, it makes my skin look completely washed out, so I am forced to wear the robes of my heritage instead.”

Falling Rose frowned, “Your heritage? They’re not your House colours?”

The twins grinned at each other, “She doesn’t know.”

“I can’t believe she doesn’t know.”

“I thought it would have been obvious.”

“Particularly for someone studying to be a Golden Phoenix Magistrate.”

They both shrugged with identical pitying expressions, “I guess she just didn’t train enough then.”

Falling Rose glared at them, then her gaze flicked up to their hair. She had already known that red was unusual… “Fire spirit ancestry?”

The pair looked at each other again, “Nooot quite.”

“But can she work out who?”

“Probably not.”

Falling Rose opened the door and let the other two enter before going in herself, letting them lead her through the corridors and down the stairs towards the lecture hall. If she assumed that he followed their heritage then that meant it was fire  _ and _ lightning. Which lightning god was linked with fire?

A burned face flitted past her memory, “Tianfe?”

Both twins spun to look, then back at each other in identical expressions of surprise. “That was quick.”

Ming looked round to her, “The story goes that our great grandmother was sailing home trying to get one last shipment in before winter when a storm hit and she was blown way too close to shore, straight into the Serpent’s straights, a maze of bluffs so complex that it’s said only the Unborn Serpent knows the way through.”

“Pitch black, couldn’t see anything, so she starts singing as loud as she could keep her own rhythm and remind her crew there was something to damn well live for at the other end.” Ning continued, “Story goes that Tianfe’s Lanterns started jumping around her ship’s masts and then just hung in one place. She immediately swung the ship towards it and narrowly missed hitting either side of the passage.”

“She used the lanterns to guide her ship, and some stories say there was a man with flying red hair on the mast directing them.” Ming continued, “When they got out the bluffs they say lightning ran down the ropes and jumped onto her hands.” he grinned, “The sailors said she swore at them to get back up there and guide her home.”

“Whatever happened once she got back home she went and sang at Tianfe’s shrine every night for a week until he appeared and let her thank him. Mama always said she punched him for taking so long to show up, but that didn’t seem to put him off.” Ning grinned, “And the rest is history.”

Falling Rose smiled as they entered the lecture hall, it was fairly small and plain, the only interesting features being a series of boards at the front and the rows of benches facing it, but it was quite crowded. She made sure to keep her voice down as they settled near the back, “Thank you, is that story true?”

“True as any tale told by a sailor.” Ming replied softly before a priest in white called for silence, Falling Rose taking out a scroll ready to take notes. 

Curious, this lecture wasn’t normally given by a funerary priest, but here one was, the gold and white in the normal Golden Phoenix Priest’s outfit reversed. The effect of the change was startling to watch in the audience, everyone quieting almost immediately. She understood why in theory of course, generally you only saw someone dressed in full white at a funeral, and funerary priests didn’t tend to be known for being social. It was probably only due to knowing a Graceful Swan stylist that she and the twins didn’t react like that.

“Good morning. I am Xan Wu. For the next few lessons I shall be teaching you of the Unnatural Arts. The branch of skills related to this is called Sorcery, and those who practice them Sorcerers. While all who practice the Unnatural Arts are Sorcerers, Sorcery is much wider than simply these. Use the correct term.” His eyes swept over the assembled students, more than a few of them shivering, “The Unnatural Arts can change the nature of a crime and make things possible that even the Paths of Earth cannot achieve. The more forbidden arts can allow someone to take the shape of another person and even the more advanced levels of the usual arts can pluck your words from the air if you are not careful. As such knowing nothing of the Unnatural Arts is inexcusable. I shall go over the basics today.”

No-one spoke or lifted their hand to ask a question, but he paused anyway. Falling Rose suspected that the priest had more than a little training in the path of the Ruby Dragon if they were able to intimidate an audience so easily. “There are five common Unnatural Arts and anyone can learn them if they spend enough time training. Some people are more inclined towards Sorcery than others, but it is the same as any other skill.”

Now people were starting to listen after the initial shock as he turned to write a few lines of characters on the chalkboard behind him. “The five Unnatural Arts are: the Honour of the Ghost, the Fire of the Demon, the Fury of the Ogre, the Might of the God and the Whisper of the Phoenix. Whatever people may like to tell you, there is nothing dishonourable about any of these arts. The Honour or Dishonour involved in performing these are on the part of the caster, not the Art itself.”

He turned back, still looking unimpressed, “As with many funerary priests my speciality is the Honour of the Ghost. Unsurprisingly this lets you summon ghosts. Useful for speaking to murder victims and other possible witnesses. The more information you have about a ghost, the more likely you are to summon it successfully. Grave Money can be used as a strong link to summon them or to bind their ghost: to a task, to keep them captive, to silence them or other things. Whoever has the Grave Money controls the ghost.  _ Be respectful. _ If a murder victim has had the Grave Money applied - check the eyes for bruises to see if the coins have been pushed against them in a hurry - but is not present, it is probably being used for a binding. Be aware that the Grave Money may have been switched for normal coins.”

Someone’s hand raised shakily and the tutor gave a curt nod of permission, “Please excuse me Sage Xan Wu, but how can you tell if it’s the Grave Money?”

“Get a Sorcerer or Priest to check, or try to perform a summoning using it.” The tutor turned swiftly to the next line of characters, “The Fire of the Demon is used to summon and bind demons to tasks. It is one of the ones which can go badly wrong and so the students are usually trained thoroughly and the uninformed get nervous about.” He huffed slightly at the ignorance of these ‘others’, then continued, “Minor demons are often used to guard things or act as servants. An investigator may accidentally run foul of these. Needless to say, do not disturb a demon’s seal. Some demons may be vulnerable to normal attacks, but fire, particularly the Pure Flame or blessed fire, tends to be effective, as does the Ghost Fist. This advice is also essential if you have to fight a ghost.” Ning grinned at Falling Rose and she only briefly had time to wonder how many he’d fought before the professor continued. 

“The Fury of the Ogre is one that transforms the caster into a form that they have learnt, often animal. This can be used for combat, information gathering or intruding - very few houses are completely sealed to an intelligent mouse or spider.” his expression darkened, “However this is not the most worrying use of it. Some sorcerers have used this to shift into a human captive. The captive must be kept alive for this, and there are several tales of how an investigator has tailed an imposter back to where they keep their captive.”

Falling Rose couldn’t help a shiver, she could imagine all too well what that would feel like for the captive. Had they ever done that with her? Taken her face to avoid arousing suspicion? She didn’t want to think about what ‘she’ may have done. Ming glanced over with a faint trace of worry and made a small signal with his hand to check she was okay. Falling Rose nodded subtly and wondered where he’d learnt Army signals before the tutor caught her attention again.

“The Might of the God is for travelling, not only across great distances, but across the barriers between Realms.” Xan Wu tapped his chalk against his thigh for a moment, “For some places using the Honour of the Ghost is more appropriate as it deals with crossing Realms, but for going to a Spirit’s sanctum or to Heaven, this is what you require. Each Sorcerer’s manifestation of the transport is different - I myself summon a flaming steed - and the different methods all have their advantages and disadvantages. This is less likely to be relevant to case-solving except for escapes and flouting alibis. Depending on the skill of your sorcerer, it can be faster, take less effort or circumvent obstacles.” His mouth twitched in what might have been called a smile, “Or if you have a competent sorcerer, all three.”

That drew a few chuckles and he moved on, “The final art is the Whisper of the Phoenix. This allows communication - usually private - over distances. As with the Might of the God, each Sorcerer’s manifestation is different, but the common variety is of words and images carried on the wind.”

Memory flickered in Falling Rose’s mind. Wind rushing from Tamaki’s rooms and snatches of words. She frowned and lifted a hand, receiving the same curt nod, “You said it was usually private, wise one, how easy is it to overhear?”

The priest thought a moment, “It depends on the skill of the one listening in and the nature of the manifestation. Certainly it is difficult, but someone standing in the wind will find it easier than if it manifests by appearing in a mirror near the subject. However this brings me onto an important application of the Advanced users of this art.” He tapped his thigh again, “Some Sorcerers can set a ‘keyword’, one that allows the sorcerer to hear any conversation it appears in. The most common use is for their name of course, allowing them to overhear anyone plotting against them, or if they are a criminal, discussing a certain item or event. As such, if your enemy appears to be a few steps ahead of you it may  _ not _ be a leak, just a poor choice of words. Be careful.”

Difficult? How had she managed to almost hear Tamaki’s message then? If his words weren’t secure… Thoughts whirled through her mind. She would have to ask him later, or one of the others. She glanced sideways and found both twins looking at her carefully, Ming leaning across slightly, “Why did you ask that?”

“Something that happened yesterday, I’ll ask Tamaki later.”

The lecture continued as normal, but it had certainly given Falling Rose something to think about.


	13. In which they prepare

 

A week later she woke up to wind rippling around her, Tamaki’s voice speaking as if he sat next to her. _“Falling Rose, we finally caught up with the Torturer. Myself, Qian and your father fought them, would you like to see the fight as if a dream?”_

Falling Rose hesitated, “Yes. I give you permission.”

 

++++

 

_Night fell and Falling Rose heard the fight before she saw it. She leapt and spun, chains unfurling from her wings, reveling in the beauty of the moonlight glinting off them as she dived into the fight. Her chains whirled in impossible patterns as she landed as slightly as a feather, a moon-bright figure in a tangle of dark bodies._

_Friend and foe were easy to tell apart, voices rising in beautiful harmony as the groups met. Sweat-soaked dark red curls flew as Falling Rose’s father fell in alongside them, their sword dancing with a deadly beauty as he sang. No words were needed, the orders held in the song of Qian’s flute high on a rooftop as they fought._

_Her attention returned to the fight. Their foes were not fighting nearly so gracefully, coarse yells and shouting filling their side of the fight. She could see a far less pleasant silhouette at the back of their forces, catching the briefest glimpse of cruel eyes and the sharp jawline of the Torturer in the light of a lamp before they fled, leaving his men to their fates._

 

++++

 

She wrapped her thorn whip belt around her belt as usual before slipping out into the corridors that were still surprisingly full of people. She’d wondered why the Opera House was lively at all hours before. Now that she was aware of her father and the Tea House’s night-time escapades she could only wonder how many of these people were involved in them too, how much hadn’t she noticed about where she lived?

Tamaki’s rooms were easy enough to find, though the back-and-forth rush from them was enough to make her hesitate before she pulled herself together and stepped forward to knock, giving a small bow when the door was opened by one of the other chorus members.

“Falling Rose? You should be sleeping, your father is fine.”

“Thank you, but I am going in anyway.” she stepped around him, lifting a hand to harmlessly deflect his arm when he tried to stop her.

The large room that had seemed to sparse before was packed with people, mostly injured prisoners, but a few injured chorus members and civilians too. Falling Rose stuck to the outside of the room and made her way round to where she could see her father fussing over one of his group of friends. All she had to do was kneel and her father’s eyes flicked over with a lack of surprise and a nod, “None lost. Six caught from my fight, about three separate tussles across the city. They were going for the slums, as we suspected.”

Swift and to the point, just a second to resume habits of the army from years before, “Recognised?”

“No.”

“Good. I thought you weren’t going to be allowed out?”

“I look nothing like I did before.” her father retorted, “They are considering letting me be bait to try and lure them in. I will do it if required.”

“Think about it carefully,” Falling Rose said, “I can’t afford to lose you.”

Her father smiled and swept her up into an enthusiastic hug, losing all dignity in an instant, “My beautiful daughter does care about me!”

“Father! Let go! I need to talk to the others!”

Her father pouted, but released her, “Alright, but don’t let Lord Flirt pressure you into anything, you hear?”

“Of course not.” she brushed herself off and walked to the briefing room, Mi opening the door before she could even knock.

“Rose! We’ve been waiting, come on, you’ll want to hear this!”

Falling Rose allowed herself to be tugged inside and sat between Zhi and Tamaki, Mi taking his usual place on Zhi’s lap. Qian tapped the table once.

“Questioning those hired to assist the torturer has finally paid off. We have a list of the people they are looking for. As expected, Falling Rose and Peach Blossom are on the list. However our persistence has put him off his previous goal or he has another appointment to keep.” Qian gave a thin smile, “If I understand his methodology correctly he will be attempting to pick up slaves as he goes, leaving a trail for us to follow. Naturally we have people tracking him.”

He closed his book, “Any questions?”

“We’re not following?” Ning asked, “He needs a kicking.”

“We would be too obvious, and Falling Rose leaving would be suspicious. This way he leads us back to his nest. Any more questions?”

“No, but I do have something to add.” Falling Rose said, “I think I’ve worked out what is off about Jun.”

The teahouse hosts looked around at Falling Rose from where they had been making the final adjustments to today’s setup, “There was something odd?” Ning asked, “You didn’t mention that.”

“It’s been bothering me for a while but I couldn’t put my finger on it.” she admitted, “he can’t seem to do expressions properly, like his face is a stiff and unfamiliar suit of armour.”

Qian thought for a moment, though his conclusions didn’t show on his face, “And what conclusions do you come to?”

“That it _is_ an unfamiliar suit of armour. One of our professors mentioned yesterday that it was possible to take someone else’s shape. That might explain how they got the influence, they took it from someone else.”

“Bringing in their own people to infiltrate those already there, yes, that does make sense…” Tamaki stroked his chin thoughtfully, “In which case we should expose him so that he loses all that stolen influence and backing.”

“To do that we would need to follow them back to where they’re keeping the true one hostage.” Qian’s eyes flicked to Zhi, “What can you tell us about his movements?”

Zhi thought for a moment before eventually replying, “Only leaves for business.”

“Only for business?” Falling Rose frowned, mapping the internal layout of the building, “Shopping? Sleeping?”   

Zhi shook his head and Qian nodded, “Then he must sleep there, and his captive is within that building, unless there is somewhere else he or his minions go regularly?”

“The shore cave.”

“I’m not sure you could keep someone alive down there.” Mi said, bouncing on his tiptoes, “I can go and look at high tide if you want, can I?”

“Thank you Mi, that would be useful. Now, how are we going to explore the building without arousing suspicion?”

“I can tell you about the basic layout, we’ve mostly got full run of it. The attic space is storage with a few pallets for sleeping, hidden entrance from inside. There’s a room for hosting guests and meetings on the second floor, north side.” she was already sketching it as she spoke, “The room on the south side is their private study. Third floor is storage for normal goods. First floor is the shop. I suspect there may be a basement but I’ve not been in it.”

“Find out what you can, but maintaining your cover is your priority.” Qian tapped the table again, “Anything else?”

Zhi nodded, everyone but Mi and Qian looking surprised. Qian simply waited until Zhi spoke, “The Sword comes tonight.”

The rest nodded, “Falling Rose, attempt to be the one that collects it, at least some of us will be nearby. Are you part of the spell?”

Falling Rose nodded, “Is there a keyword?”

Tamaki jumped, “How did you know about the secrets of my art? Truly you are amazing to have worked out we must have a signal!”

“No, we got taught about it last week.” she said flatly, watching Tamaki deflate before Qian stepped in neatly.

“There are two. Tamaki will hear every time you say ‘Moonlight’s Blessing’, but our emergency signal is ‘Blossom Storm’.”

There was a moment of silence before Qian nodded, “Then we are done here. Return to your normal duties, I shall see you this afternoon, do not forget your costumes if you have them, this is the teaser performance.”

 

++++

 

When Falling Rose entered the Teahouse it was to find a smaller version of the stage had been created on the dais, chairs clustered in the centre of the room facing it expectantly with a table in the centre and two spare chairs tucked behind a screen. Falling Rose shouldn’t have been surprised that the walls were covered in the same decorations as before.

“Falling Rose! What do you think?” Tamaki whirled over in a ripple of silk and embroidery to stop in front of her with a beaming smile, “Isn’t my mask amazing? I imagine you’ve never seen one properly up close before!”

The mask painted onto his face was done well, yes, but the directors had clearly decided Tamaki was already a perfect example of the young male archetype and had done little but accentuate his eyes. “My father’s in the chorus, of course I’ve seen it before.” she pointed out, calmly walking past, “Besides, you’re not playing a Jing, that’s usually what impresses people not used to Opera.”

Tamaki pouted, his lip wobbling and wide eyes made wider by the makeup. “You don’t think it’s artistic…?”

She sighed, relenting a little, “It is very well done my Lord, what part should I be taking today?”

Tamaki immediately straightened, “Yes, well, we initially wanted you to revise your role as Sighing Breeze but Qian said you weren’t likely to agree to do anything but dance so we switched the scenes around and are performing a different selection! You shall be following Mi’s lead as one of the fighters.”

“Don’t worry about a routine, just spar, the audience will love it.” the twins said, appearing from either side without warning, “But first, costume!”

“Here, it’s one of the chorus ones we’ve altered.” Ning added, Falling Rose blinking once.

“I thought you were playing Miserable Oak’s companions?”

Ning grinned, the green and white paint making the motion look fierce, “In the final show yes, but for this little segment they needed someone to play Violent Lao, and we know Twin Thunder Fist.”

“So I’m opposite him to give the guests something to squeal over,” Ming added, “For the twins so desperately in love to fight each other…”

Falling Rose fought not to roll her eyes, instead Ning spoke up, “This must be one of the few times you can tell Ming and I apart, right?”

“No, I can always tell you apart.” Falling Rose said with a shrug as the twins shooed her towards the changing room. The twins blinked, then raised an eyebrow at each other.

“Always?”

“You may look the same, but you are different. Now let me change.” she vanished into the changing room and the twins looked at each other, identical grins creeping across their faces.

++++

When Falling Rose emerged she tugged her sleeves a little to make sure they properly covered her scars and stepped out into the main room to find Tamaki waiting for her, “Falling Rose, you look beautiful, but you are not yet ready to grace our stage!”

Falling Rose looked down at her costume, it was a standard bandit mook one, green for impulsiveness with touches of white to show their sinister nature, but not nearly as much as the villain, their mook was only following orders after all. Beautiful? Tamaki said the strangest things. “I still need my mask?”

“Beautiful and intelligent!” Tamaki beamed, “Please allow me the honour of putting on your mask? I assure you it will look amazing once I’m done!”

Drat, she didn’t know the patterns, she couldn’t do it herself. She nodded carefully and followed Tamaki to one of the tables, the blonde desperately trying to look professional despite jumping for joy. A beautiful array of paints laid out from where he had used them himself, Falling Rose admiring the colours before Tamaki sat and everything about his posture changed.

“Face me please.” Falling Rose blinked and did as she was requested. No, his posture hadn’t.. changed, not precisely. He was still as elegant and graceful as before, but that energy had been funnelled into graceful motion, carefully studying her cheekbones to follow and emphasise her own natural lines.

She couldn’t help but watch. He wasn’t acting or exaggerating himself, but almost in a trance where everything around him became more peaceful, each movement a thing of beauty and calm. It was like when she had sunk so deep into meditation or taolu that she was unaware of almost everything around her while at the same time as knowing exactly where everything was.

_Ch-chink. Ch-chink..._

Could she see petals at the edge of her vision?

“Falling Rose, are you alright?” Lavender eyes suddenly meeting her own made her start, the moment of peace ruined.

“What just happened there? You were… ”

Tamaki blinked and tilted their head in confusion before the familiar sparkle came back to his eyes, “Ah, you mean you have finally noticed my talents and been enraptured by my beauty!”

“No my Lord,” she replied, watching him immediately deflate, “I was just curious about the trance you entered, you moved differently and the world... shifted.”

“It did?” Tamaki looked as clueless as she did for a moment before recovering his composure, “I mean of course! It was a simple matter you see…”

“You know as much as I do.” Falling Rose said flatly, “But it looked to me like you were trying to find a new style.”

Tamaki froze, then whirled round in utter shock, “How…?” Falling Rose simply waited and watched before Tamaki smiled, “I cannot hide from you, can I? The eyes of the Golden Phoenix see into the hearts of men and the Red Phoenix shows them all they could be.”

“You’re trying to move beyond the Graceful Swan, find something that’s all your own, like the way you made the Teahouse from the Opera house.” Falling Rose guessed, “Why?”

Tamaki smiled, “Did you not know you have spoken with the Red Phoenix’s wisdom? Do you remember what you said, the day we first took our customers into the forest?” he closed his eyes and recited, “We can find out what they’d like to do and do it, not what their parents want them to do, or you think they should do, what _they_ want to do.” he smiled and resumed his normal voice, “When I posed those questions at my clients they asked me it in return. I realised that for all my status, for all my skill, I am no different. I want to find a style that truly reflects who I am, not simply one which matches the values I was taught.”

Falling Rose nodded, then smiled, “I’m glad. And if I may say…? That trance, that peace you found instead of the mask you wear, will be the key to finding it.”

His smile widened to a beaming grin, “Thank you.”

“Tamakiiiii!” Mi shouted, running up to them and cutting them off from saying anything more, “We start soon and we need to make sure Falling Rose has recovered enough for the fighting.”

Tamaki watched as Falling Rose nodded and stood, carefully flexing her wounded arm to see how it held up and aware how closely she was being watched by both of them, “It feels fine. Stiff, but moving. Where did you learn how to do this, Grandmaster? I thought the Blue Phoenix did medicine?”

Mi bounced and beamed, “The Blue Phoenix does Natural Lore, the First Tortoise Alchemy. They both do Medicine, just in different ways.”

“I’m grateful for it, whatever that potion was it worked wonders,” she looked at his injuries, “Should I ask where you got the ingredients?”

“Qian wouldn’t tell me, so obviously he got the best.” Mi tugged at her sleeve, “Come on, Rose! We need to get in position.”


	14. In which they are Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we have another scene that reflects events in the series but in a slightly different way. I've been looking forwards to this scene for a while, so I hope you enjoy it as much as I did.
> 
> Also, thank you Chalice, you really cheered me up with that comment :).

++++

 

_ “Where do you come from?” _

_ “Me, Flower?” _

_ “Yes. You said you were Noble on your Mother’s side.” _

_ “Ah.” ...  _ _ “I come from the Imperial City.” _

_ “Not a House?” _

_ “I may have been born into one, but I never belonged there. I belonged in the throngs of people in the markets, the performers who sang and danced on the street corners, the crowds who flooded into the Opera House whenever they had enough Li to stand and let the magic take them.” _

_ “Then why did you come here?” _

_ “Because Home can also be a person, and I wasn’t going to let mine go.” _

 

++++

The hosts clustered behind the screens to the side of the dais and Qian stepped on the pressure plate, the doors swinging open to reveal the apparently empty room. The guests flooded in, taking seats with excited whispers before anxiously hushing as a breeze rippled round the room, darkening all but the candles near the stage as Qian’s voice came from nowhere and everywhere all at once.

 

_ “The stone oak lies still, _

_ Miserable, stone leaves weep, _

_ All for a lost love. _

_ Let us return now, _

_ To when Yellow Ribbons flew _

_ And the Moonlight danced.” _

 

Once more it was Miserable Oak that walked on stage rather than Tamaki, his head lifting to sing with enough skill the world receded for a while. She was backstage in dim light, watching but unseen, relaxed, calm. She liked being like this, invisible by choice, quietly sharing space with her friends.

Yes, friends. How long had it been since she met them? Less than a month? Less than three weeks? And now she was not quite wedged into a corner with Zhi on one side, Mi on his shoulders to save space and Qian sitting cross legged slightly in front of them with his notes and a bowl of inky water to do his sorcery. 

From the brief flickers of light that did get through from the stage she suspected the bowl had a very fine layer of Jade over the inside. Not as ostentatious as Tamaki’s workshop, but far more subtle and effective. That was the difference between them, wasn’t it? Tamaki leading in the light, Qian in the shadows making sure everything ran smoothly.

Tamaki turned as Ning walked out onto the stage. Falling Rose blinked once and sighed. They must have dashed off to change their facepaint as soon as they’d left her. Still, it didn’t change her role, just a test to see if they could switch that…

Her thoughts trailed off as Ning began to sing with Tamaki and she realised she couldn’t have heard them singing together before because this was… something completely different. The only time she had heard two people be so in sync was in the message Tamaki had sent her this morning, and the chaos of battle was very different to two amazing voices in a beautifully crafted song designed for them.

_ ~Qiu Long, great Emerald Dragon, have I properly listened?~ _ Falling Rose offered in a small prayer, ~ _ For I don’t think I’ve heard anyone truly sing until now.~ _

Suddenly she wanted to know what the Teahouse would sound like all together, if they worked as fluidly together in song as they did in a fight… Falling Rose abruptly pulled herself back, shaking her head slightly to resettle herself. Tamaki and Ning were trying to entrance the audience, she couldn’t let herself be distracted from the role she was playing and let them entrance  _ her _ as well.

Mi’s face bounced in front of her as she blinked, “Rose, you okay?”

Falling Rose nodded, “Yes Grandmaster.”

“Aww you’re calling me Grandmaster again…” he pouted, “Call me Mi! It feels better.”

She knew better than to ask why, so she nodded again, “Yes, Mi.”

Mi beamed as he turned back to the stage, “Ready?”

She hadn’t noticed Ming enter the stage and loosened her stance, a pair of horse-reins and her thorned whip belt coiled inside her sleeves ready and waiting, “Yes.”

Ning lifted his hand in a clear signal and brought it down, the other members of the Teahouse blurring into action. Tamaki caught Ming’s strike on his sleeve in a crash of sound that made both their costumes ripple with the force of the clashing Chi. Falling Rose followed up immediately, her whip and reins unfurling like the flower she was named after before a shadow fell across her path, Falling Rose only having the time to note it  _ wasn’t _ Qian before she ducked away from Zhi’s grapple.

Mi was causing utter chaos, ducking and weaving around Ning like a wisp of cloud, tapping Ning on the arm, leg, shoulder and back before delivering a kick that sent him flying across the room.

Ning winced, then reached out to the audience, “Please, please, won’t you help us against this threat? We cannot let the Empire be defeated!”

The guests paused in confusion, uncertain what was happening, join in the performance? But they weren’t wearing costume or training gear, how could they…? “Are you sure?”

“Please! I beg of you!” Ning said, a note of panic in his voice as Ming spun round and lunged at his prone brother, the leap seeming to take an age before there was a crash of wood, Ming looking up in surprise over the shattering chair between him and one of his clients, a small girl with her hair in an elegant topknot and delicate pink robes almost the same colour as her cheeks.

“I won’t let you hurt your bro… I mean the Empire!”

Ming nodded and jumped back, “Very well, we shall face all of you, I have my own army, to me!”

With that the customers all rushed into battle, picking one side or the other. One twin was encouraging each half of their clients as generals of rival armies, Zhi was looking after Mi’s group while Mi single-handedly faced everything anyone threw at him, giving cheerful little comments to instruct people in their technique or another way to block.

For once Qian was taking part, their area behind the dais oddly silent given the singing in the rest of the room. Every person stood there but him stood in a variety of odd postures, their eyes fixed on him without wavering.

He shifted and suddenly there was a blur of motion before the group settled to stillness, arms and legs locked around each other in a tangle of limb locks and other grapples. Qian was standing a short distance from all of them as if he had been standing there the entire time, walking round the group with a whispered word of advice, the trainees only disentangling once he had given them leave to move. Once they were all done he resumed his former position and the tableau reformed and repeated.

Tamaki and his clients were dancing around and with each other in swirling and ever changing circles to guard against those attacking them, continuously singing to each other in call and response. Tamaki’s voice led them through harmonies with brilliant rises and velvet dips that gently encouraged his clients to follow him, his smile drawing them forward like they were half hypnotised.

Falling Rose found Ayumi and Cheerful River leading a small group against her, the bouncier one of her clients settling into a clear challenge, “We will bring you back to the light, or are you too afraid to take us all on at once?”

“Cheerful River that was a bit much…” Ayumi muttered,

Cheerful River shrugged and hissed back, “Just flow with it.”

Falling Rose smiled and cracked her whip, “Come at me.”

She whipped the reins across to block three of her assailants, using her greater range to keep the crowd where she wanted them as she waited for an opening. There! She darted forward, pulling one of the ladies off their feet with the reins as she blocked with one arm, using the other to pull someone’s dagger (when had they drawn that?) from their hand.

“What will you do without your weapons?” she taunted, shifting to her next target as she shot through the crowd and away, giving her a little more space to move. Better. Now she could-

Falling Rose ducked away sideways and spun as an unexpected attack came from the side, instinctively avoiding Zhi’s strike and shifting to keep all of her opponents in view. This was going to be more difficult, if Zhi was here that meant his clients weren’t going to be far behind him.

More to the point, she had an opponent to deal with. From the way he had tracked her through the battle and look in his eyes even if this was a dance rather than a fight he was going to be testing her just as Mi, Qian and the twins had. She spun and gave a slight nod before they flashed towards each other, Falling Rose dropping to slide to his other side as he kicked high, straightening into her own strike as he ducked low, lower than she thought he could have gone. A simple spring took her away from Zhi’s leg sweep and her hand automatically whipped across to bar his path. He jumped with a grace she hadn’t expected from his height and solid build, carrying him over her whip in a fluid movement not unlike a pouncing leopard.

She let him land on her shoulders and push her back, legs smoothly folding so that they rolled over backwards and her newly healed arm wouldn’t take all the weight, waiting until his back was on the ground for her to push off him into another jump. She was fairly sure that she could probably take him (if she saw him) in an actual fight, but this was a spar, choreography, and that was a restriction even she couldn’t work around, so how could she do this?

Falling Rose smiled. It was simple, she just had fun showing what she could do rather than trying to win.

A sweep of music led her to spin as she landed, eyes peacefully closed as she pivoted on one foot and her whip curled around her like a friendly spirit. A moment later her eyes were open again, the brown eyes almost absent-minded as she let herself fall deeper into the dance. It wasn’t the most elegant, but there was a simple happiness in those movements that couldn’t be denied.

Zhi’s head tilted and he allowed himself a slight smile as he caught Falling Rose mid jump and lifted her high above his head. She looked down and shared the smile for a moment before kicking off, wrapping her weapons round her waist as she did so. Zhi’s boost allowed her to leap over the watching ring of clients to where Mi was jumping to meet her, expertly whirling the pair of them round in a miniature whirlwind before they landed. Mi’s movements were swift and joyous compared to Zhi’s solidly practical ones, but they moved together as if the Earth and Sky were common playmates.

She heard the music change as she spun, not the climactic battle they were meant to be doing, but something just as powerful, a deeper voice joining two lighter ones as Qian stepped forward with a hand that caught and steered her gently towards him. 

Fighting him was like he was performing a courtly dance, neatly stepping to the left when she struck right and vice versa as he led her towards where the twins were singing. The redheads reached out as Qian stepped neatly between them, mirror images of each other as Falling Rose stepped and spun around them, touching each gently on the shoulder to let them know they were part of this too.

A blurring motion told her Mi was still following, all three ducking just in time for the shorter man to somersault over them. All trace of Qian was lost as Mi burst into another flurry of attacks, the woman having to dart quickly backwards in a zigzag to avoid them. As soon as Falling Rose was in the middle of the room he stopped and backed off with a smile that only promised trouble as she looked around warily.

The hosts were in a ring around her with the guests waiting outside, the battle paused as they stared at the scene unfolding in front of them, the music waiting like a held breath. Mi was in front of her with Zhi to one side and Ming to the other. Ning stood opposite Ming and Qian to Ming’s other side, which meant that only one host was unaccounted for.

Falling Rose spun to find herself face to face with Tamaki, who was far too close and his eyes far too vivid for comfort, sweeping down into a gentle bow before rising and offering his hand. Plain words, empty handed and reducing all of the complicated things down to a simple choice. Join them? Join him?

She knew her answer. She belonged here, heart and soul, could feel the knowledge humming through her bones with the music as surely as she knew herself. Still she fought against it, she should think about this, she should make sure she thought this all over carefully... but she already had, hadn’t she? In the questions she had asked herself watching them, in when she had compared them to Jun’s employees, in when she had joined the spell, in the kindness shown by lavender eyes.

_ ~Immortals help me, when did I fall in love with this place?~ _

Falling Rose looked at the offered hand and hesitated, then slowly reached out to place her hand in his, his fingers curling around hers as his smile warmed in that way that made her feel slightly uncomfortable, pulling her closer to walk around each other in a gentle circle. “Just mirror me,” he murmured, voice impossibly gentle, “or if you want to dance more freely, move and I will follow your lead.”

They spun and moved around each other like it was the most natural thing in the world, the others moving in their own circle around the two of them. It didn’t take long to get hang of the basic steps and Falling Rose relaxed into the music again, music filling their ears as something tightened and seemed to settle, the feeling only more solid as she took the lead and spun away, Tamaki mirroring her perfectly before shifting to make room for the others.

“What about the play?” she mouthed silently before Qian smiled,

“We’ve changed to the song where the lovers meet, they will recognise it when they see the show.”

“Don’t worry, just dance.” Mi said with a smile.

So they danced, seven as one, and Falling Rose knew she was home.


	15. In which the Blue Queen Sings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few months are quite busy for me, so I'll be missing the next two weekends in a row, apologies! That said it means that between the weekends away I will have time to write and polish the last few chapters of this book properly rather than having to rush. I think you guys will appreciate a better quality product rather than a rushed one.
> 
> That said, enjoy, we finally get to see the Hosts being badass.

++++

 

_ “Who is the Blue Queen?” _

_ “The Blue… Why do you ask?” _

_ “I heard the guards talking, saying that they thought the Blue Queen might have found them.” _

_ “That would be a little difficult, given the Blue Queen was the wife of the second Emperor.” _

_ “Oh…” _

_ “They were probably talking about those who follow her example. She was legendary for saving the Empire via subtler means.” _

_ “... Do you mean politics, spies or assassins?” _

_ “All three. The story goes that way back when the world was still barely restrained chaos the Emperor knew there was a ring of Nobles plotting to kill him. They liked the chaos, they could profit from it and do as they wished without punishment, so they wanted to end the Imperial line when it had only just begun. He could not see a way to weed them out without making more enemies.” _

_ “So his wife…?” _

_ “Patience. I’ll get there. Anyway, his wife speaks up and says she has a way to find out, but only if he will trust her, completely and entirely. He agreed, and so she started to go walking every night robed in a blue dress and veils so you could barely see her against water or the night sky. She was unrecognisable so nobody should have been able to know the Queen was away from her bed unless they’d been watching her window. Yet people started to talk, saying she was unfaithful and sleeping with another man.” _

_ “Surely the servants could have noticed?” _

_ “She had thought of that, each of the servants in their wing was bound to her personally, if they betrayed her then the sorcery would have let her know. The Nobles however, did  _ not _ know that, and she used it to her advantage. She tracked the rumours back to their sources and sat on their rooftops, singing a story of those who planned to kill an Emperor.” _

_ “...” _

_ “This had two effects. The ones who were guilty knew it was the Blue Queen and thought she was onto them, the weaker ones revealing themselves by fleeing from the Empire, easy prey for the soldiers on the border. The innocent ones thought she was a spirit warning them of a plot against the Emperor and set their  _ own _ spies to finding and dealing with the traitors. Within two weeks the entire ring had been killed, with no-one the wiser for her being behind it all.” _

_ “So what happened after that?” _

_ “Having proven herself the Emperor gave her free reign to track down and deal with other threats to the Empire he couldn’t deal with in the light. There are many other stories about the Blue Queen, but more importantly they say that organisation still lives to this day.” _

_ “You seem to know a lot about this.” _

_ “Do I? How strange.” _

_ “Still not buying it.” _

_ “Then go sleep, sharp little flower, you need to ready yourself for dawn.” _

 

++++

 

Whirlwind waited silently at the exchange site, looking over the empty market square as they waited. The stalls were still set up ready for the next day’s trading, three neat lines with plenty of space around the edge for carts but much narrower alleys between the stalls. The west side of the square had one of the smaller Blue Phoenix courthouses (naturally, they were the phoenix of the West Wind), but it was shut down for the night unlike the main temple in the Temple district. 

The north side was a large storage space (probably for the market, guarded, not everyone could afford their own warehouse), the East side was a Zhou warehouse (Unsurprising, they owned half the rice in the Empire) and the South was a series of smaller shops with at least one eating place, a carpenter’s and a bar among them.

It was outside the bar that Whirlwind had propped himself against a wall, his bamboo hat pulled low enough that he seemed to be dozing off waiting for his friends. Tianfe’s hand was as far from the smell of alcohol as he could get, keeping his Taboo more strictly than any Pure Flame Stylist Whirlwind had ever met. Hunter’s Moon and Sunset Tiger were the only two in the bar apart from the barkeeper, joking easily enough that Whirlwind started to suspect they were sisters despite the difference in appearance and temperament. Silent Night was on top of the public warehouse and Laughing Cricket was at the shop to keep an eye on things in theory. In actuality Whirlwind suspected he was somewhere around in case the deal went badly, but Laughing Cricket had taken enough hits the previous night to be relegated to guard duty.

The only people there were them, perfect for an exchange with too many exits to count in case things went wrong.

There was a scattering of stones as another group of people entered the square from the northeast corner at a dead run, one with a long package which could only be the sword that the Qian had referred to. Three of them here, were there any others? Unable to tell, deal with this first. They all seemed to be in good shape; the tallest of the three thin and lanky with a topknot and plait like his without the spiked strip, the second a lady so solid they had to follow the Ruby Dragon given the muscles, but something about them screamed Tiger, the third entirely concealed, including a veil inside their hood to cover their face.

So it was already going wrong. Whirlwind glanced up and moved forward, jumping onto the stalls to give themselves a greater range of options and leave their path clear. Tianfe’s hand moved from their post to join the runners with easy familiarity and a few quick words, leading them under where Whirlwind was perched, watching the entrances and rooves for any sign of movement. 

Everyone else was assembling to form a loose circle around the cloaked one holding the sword. The barkeeper lifted an eyebrow at the impending fight before he shrugged and went back to cleaning the counter with an aimless whistle. The sisters (they had to be sisters now he saw them both getting ready for a fight) took up positions to east and west, Silent Night taking the one at the back. He didn’t even question being next to Sunset Tiger? This was serious then.

“Fucking  _ Cantata _ ,” the woman swore, “Swan’s group.”

“Whirlwind, get back.” Tianfe’s hand ordered, “It seems like you’re about to get some of your questions answered.”

Whirlwind jumped down to join the others as a quiet chord of voices drifted over the empty square, Whirlwind landing to look up behind him at the roof of the northern warehouse where four figures stood perfectly lit by the moon.

White robes and hair the colour of the moonlight drifted on the breeze, twin brothers either side in the colours of storm and fire, a small figure standing off to one side. They simply waited, silent and powerful enough that Whirlwind could feel their presence from here. They had never realised the Teahouse hosts could be like this.

Well. That explained a few things.

“I do not wish to fight you.” Tamaki said, voice ringing over the square, “Simply hand over the Sword and step away from our targets or the city shall know your secrets by dawn.”

There was a pause before Sunset Tiger snorted, “Yeah, you really think that’s going to work?”

Tamaki bowed, arm swept wide, “Never let it be said I did not give you a chance.”

Tianfe’s Hand breathed out, “Keep an eye on the shadows, I can’t see their other members.”

“I think I can help you deal with those.” the muscled woman said with a feral grin as she stretched, fire flickering around her fingers, “Let’s go.”

There was an immediate crash of sound as all four hosts let out a single note, Whirlwind bracing their shoulder and holding their hat against the physical gale of sound before stepping low with enough force to send vibrations running through the earth. He might not be able to manipulate it like Masters of the Mountain’s Son could, but he could feel where people were if they were on the ground or buildings.

They could also place a slight bet on Tamaki not attacking them, at least not yet. Ming, however, was a different story, “I think we’re owed a rematch, don’t you, Mister Hat?”

Whirlwind managed not to twitch, “Phoenix Child.” He couldn’t feel them, so they were probably on the awnings over the stalls. Hm, if Whirlwind could get him to destroy them that left fewer places to hide…

“So you don’t like me calling you Mister Hat?”

“Should I call you Flea? Or maybe Woodworm, you keep popping up.” Whirlwind lifted the brim of his hat just in time to see Ning looking pissed and hid a smile, good, if they could piss him off enough he wouldn’t think too carefully about what he was doing.

Whirlwind suddenly moved, jumping back three quick steps as Ming flashed through, missing Whirlwind by mere inches, “I couldn’t let you have them all to yourself, brother, besides, taking them on one on one is unfair.”

“I beat them last time.” Whirlwind replied, stepping sideways to allow Ning to pass by and brought their foot forwards to trip them only for Ming to catch his brother’s hand and use their momentum to shoot towards Whirlwind.

Whirlwind barely had time to react before Ming hit them, twisting enough to let them only catch the outside of her arm and getting knocked to the side. Immediately he frowned, surely they should have broken his arm? His eyes flicked up to the twins, each wearing only one sleeve to leave their shoulders - and the blue tattoo - exposed. They weren’t in Twin Thunder Fist stance, he didn’t have to worry about blocking or their memories then, just what this new style could do.

There was a blur of motion and the twins scattered, leaving Sunset Tiger in their place, “No taking all the fun.”

“Grudge match.”

Sunset Tiger stretched her neck and looked at the twins with new appreciation, “So these are the guys who interfered before? Nice, I’d been wanting to test myself against someone better.”

“Don’t push yourself too hard,” Whirlwind said, both of them settling into a ready stance facing the twins, “something is odd about their co-ordination.”

“BEHIND!”

Whirlwind and Sunset Tiger jumped away in different directions as a blast of sound broke the flagstones where they’d been standing, Whirlwind spinning round to leap at Tamaki on the stalls without conscious input. How had Tamaki known exactly when they were distracted to strike?

Even Tamaki was taken off guard by his sudden strike, darting sideways fast enough that his dodge would have worked if Whirlwind was going for his body. As it was Whirlwind grabbed the trailing sleeve and turned, putting his shoulder into Tamaki’s chest and hurling him from the stalls towards the other mercenaries.

Tamaki let out a ringing note and suddenly Mi was there in a burst of wind, using the mercenaries being distracted by Tamaki to launch his own attacks, kicking away the muscled woman’s fist and the veiled one’s dagger before redirecting the fire from Tianfe’s hand with a breath of wind as if it was easy to fight three opponents at once. Whirlwind was entirely certain ganging up on him just made the fight fairer.

More importantly, how were they all being so fluid with their teamwork? Whirlwind backed off from the fight for a moment to watch, only to find the twins homing in on him again. They were moving in perfect sync, their voices in perfect harmony. His mind flicked back to the dream Tamaki had given them, how Tamaki had heard orders in the notes and understood, letting the music move him without question. So how did you break the melody binding them together?

Whirlwind fell back to stand with Tianfe’s Hand, redirecting blows as they came, “We need to get them out of their styles or disrupt the song somehow. I have a few ideas.”

“What do you need?”

“Rival styles first.”

Tianfe’s Hand smiled slightly, “I see, it will be hard to resist taking them on.” his voice rose, “Hunter’s, go for the short one.”

The veiled one hissed, hand across a slit cut in their dark clothes, “That one is mine.”

“You need to learn how to share.” Mi said reproachfully, slamming their foot with such force into the veiled one’s shoulder that they were driven backwards several feet before Mi kicked off towards Hunter’s Moon, “See? Plenty of fighting to go round!”

Whirlwind turned their attention to Tamaki instead. Graceful Swan rivalled by Raging Bull, Brilliant Breeze by Weeping Willow, Twin Thunder Fist by Invincible Boar, Vermillion Lightning by Mother Bear, Shadow Mantis by Obsidian Scorpion… while the veiled one did seem to be using Obsidian Scorpion, Qian wasn’t here, drat it they had no other rival styles except Hunter’s Moon judging by Tianfe’s Hand’s reaction.

That wasn’t necessarily a bad thing, after all, if the Teahouse defeated these mercenaries then they could get the sword and take them to the Magistrates. That meant Whirlwind wouldn’t be able to get more information, not to mention he wasn’t sure some of them deserved it, Laughing Cricket was barely more than a boy himself, how had he got bound up in this mess? And Tianfe’s Hand… he couldn’t forget that look of desperate hope.

But if the Mercenaries won… a cold feeling settled over him,  _ ~They’d die. They’d never be allowed to leave alive.~ _

They couldn’t let that happen.

Whirlwind found themselves falling in alongside Tianfe’s hand as they attacked Tamaki, Whirlwind wishing they could go for their chain to deal with his range, as it was the pair were forced to split to either side of another blast of sound. This was the second way to deal with the style or anything where you only had one direction at once, so having a person on either side meant at least one was going to be avoided, and Whirlwind could safely bet it would be him.

Tamaki whirled to hit Tianfe’s Hand as Whirlwind sang their own note so jarring that Tamaki’s blast wavered and swung off course. Tianfe’s Hand raised an eyebrow as he shot under Tamaki’s guard to strike, only for Tamaki to jump away again, “ _ That _ was your plan? Singing badly?”

“It  _ did _ work.” Whirlwind pointed out as he sidestepped Tamaki’s physical strike and ducked a note that sliced straight through the stall behind him. Whirlwind glanced upwards and reached out, grabbing the cloth of the falling stall and throwing it straight at the blond in the same way he had thrown them a few moments before. 

Tamaki and Tianfe’s Hand could easily see it coming and dodged out of the way. Mi could hear Tamaki’s warning and dodged out of the way. The mercenaries fighting him didn’t.

There canvas of the stall top bulged and exploded into shreds around the veiled figure, the glint of a knife retreating into his sleeve the only indication of how they’d done so, the wrapped sword still in one hand. 

Whirlwind could hear Hunter’s Moon still swearing underneath it as mist-like smoke rolled across the floor, wrapping itself around the veiled man's ankles. He glanced behind him, face invisible, but a bark of laughter showed his satisfaction, “And now we can deliver our cargo in person.”

The smoke billowed and swelled before it broke apart to reveal Souni Jun, looking as unruffled as if he he were having a conversation in his front room, “I trust you are not having too much difficulty with the assignment?”

Something in that voice made it sound like the answer had better be no. The couriers seemed unaffected, “A little, they are quite entertaining.”

“Complete your mission first, you can have fun later.” the businessman said without batting an eye, “Give it to me.”

The veiled figure moved with surprising speed towards the businessman, but Mi was faster, shooting in to strike the hand that held the sword and send it skidding across the floor. Ning flipped it up with his foot, knocking loose some of the cloth around it as the muscled woman caught it. As soon as their hand touched the metal she hissed and threw it towards Tianfe's Hand only for Tamaki's chains to shoot out of nowhere and wrap round it.

“Phoenix Child!”

“Got it!” Whirlwind leapt as fire blazed beneath him, Tamaki forced to retract his chains and let the sword fly high into the air, cloth wrapping falling past Whirlwind as he shot upwards, hand closing round the hilt.

As soon as their hand gripped the leather time seemed to slow, held weightless in the air as the sword shimmered.

_ -Well, this is interesting, isn't it?- _


	16. In which they Cannot Defy their Nature

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back, politics is completely fucked, but there is some fic to brighten up your day. There are going to be several things revealed in this and the next chapter I've been hinting at for a while, I hope you enjoyed piecing together the hints as much as I enjoyed making them.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Also, I never want to write a fight with this many people in again.
> 
> ++++

_ “What do you know of Kami, of spirits, of gods?” _

_ “... Surely those three are all the same thing?” _

_ “Not quite, flower. Spirits are beings that are not usually corporeal, Gods, ghosts and demons are included in that category as well, the catch all term. Gods are in charge of part of the celestial bureaucracy, with the powers associated with it, from the Twelve Immortals and the Jade Emperor to the humblest tree spirit. But for all the power they get from their duty they are also bound by it, neither god or demon can go against their nature.” _

_ “What about Kami? How do they differ from Gods?” _

_ “Well they… Erm…” _

_ “There isn’t a difference is there?” _

_ “One’s the japanese word, and many people use it to refer to those spirits that reside in the world rather than in heaven.” _

_ “So the only actual difference is the spelling and the origin.” _

_ “Yesssssss… But spirit is different! That’s the important thing!” _

 

++++

 

Falling Rose hung over the square, hand still wrapped around the sword's hilt as time stood still. 

“What?”

_ -I said that this was interesting, you, the situation, don't you think?- _

The Sword was talking to her, and it sounded like... it sounded as cheerfully enthusiastic as Tamaki but less naïve. The kind of voice that could encourage you to do anything you wanted to and would be by your side until you did.

Okay, treat it like the Teahouse then, “I'm sorry, spirit, but can we start at the beginning, like who you are? And how you were able to stop time?”

_ -Oh I haven't stopped time, look.- _

Falling Rose looked out at the square and frowned, it  _ looked _ still... No, not quite still, she could see Tianfe's Hand's fire was still curling in slow motion, the miniscule ripples visible in perfect detail. Mi was still moving too, faster than the others but the difference was in  _ how  _ he moved, each motion perfect, but more importantly each pose that made up the motion was its own form, ready to shift to whatever was needed halfway through an action.

As much as it would be fascinating to watch the Grandmaster at work all day she didn't have time for that. “You haven't answered my question as to who you are.”

_ -Look at my maker's mark.- _

Falling Rose turned the Sword, finally taking a better look at it. It was long and slightly curved in the way of many katana, though with an unusually wide blade in red-tinted steel. It was definitely built for someone far taller and stronger than she was, but despite that she had no trouble lifting it. The craftsmanship was beautiful, delicate scrolling on the hilt as detailed as the metal carefully rippled to make it look like a flight feather, right down to the spine which she suspected was just as sharp as the blade.

Her attention shifted to the base of the blade to take a look at the three characters etched in brilliant red.  _ Nan Feng Huang.  _ “The Red Phoenix?”

_ -Technically I'm one of their feathers, but yes. Under the Ruby Dragon's instruction of course, he is the Forgemaster after all.- _

“But you're a metal sword.” Falling Rose said flatly. “Feathers aren't even sturdy.”

_ -Since when has that stopped  _ any _ legendary forgeman, let alone the Twelve Immortals?- _

She had to admit they had a point. “So if time isn't stopped...”

_ -Your perception is sped up. We're actually having this entire conversation in your mind, so as fast as you can think.- _

That... almost made sense. She turned the information over in her mind for a moment, “So why are you talking to me and not the others?”

_ -Because they're not children of the Red Phoenix, of course. Also half of them aren't honourable enough to wield me, unlike you, if you agree. I liked giving that tiger a sting, serves them right.- _

“Now  _ hang _ on a moment!” she said, temporarily forgetting her lessons about being polite to spirits and gods, “Who said I was going to wield you?”

_ -Aren't you?- _ they asked a little too innocently,  _ -You  _ do _ know what they were trying to do, don't you?- _

An artefact of the immortals taken in the battle with the Huns and transported across the empire to smugglers. It was only too clear really. “They're going to try and destroy the Empire.”

_ -Are you going to let them?- _

“What kind of a question is that to ask a child of the Red Phoenix?”

_ -Precisely.- _ they sounded proud, in the way a teacher does when they know you knew the answer. - _ Shall we go then?- _

Her hand tightened on the hilt. “You have just completely blown my cover, you realise that?”

_ -It wasn't going to last much longer anyway.-  _ the sword said with what felt like a shrug.  _ -I need you to agree properly. For the third time I ask you, will you wield me?- _

This was the artefact of her Immortal, a blade that felt perfect in her hand, asking for  _ her _ help. She looked at the fight below and nodded. “Yes.”

 

The world sped up and Falling Rose, not Whirlwind, Falling Rose, landed on the stones of the square, the sword practically humming in their hand.

Souni Jun was walking towards them in the sudden silence, “Well done Phoenix Child. Now, are you going to hand it over?”

He'd known, of course he'd known. “You're giving the artefacts of the Twelve Immortals to the Diamond Isles because the Huns can't use them and they can. The holiest treasures of the Empire and you're just giving them away.”

“Hardly  _ giving, _ ” the businessman said, “Everything has a price, though I'm not sure I can reach yours after all.” He sighed, “Ah well, I suppose not all deals work out, that's why we make sure to have contingency plans.”

Tianfe's Hand jerked, then stopped with a frown. Sunset Tiger whirled round, then swore, “Rajah's balls I've not seen Night all fight.”

“Sooo I'm guessing that was a prearranged kill order.” Ning commented idly, “Wonder if he's got them for the others too.”

Silent Night, Eagle Talon, ranged, could attack without even being seen to move. Even his name was a euphemism. So where was he? They'd seen all the Teahouse fighting the others and there was no-one else in the square apart from the barkeeper.

… who was still whistling.

Tianfe’s Hand sighed, “I did warn you I couldn’t see some of them.”

Sunset Tiger whirled round to glare at the barkeeper strolling idly out of the bar, “Son of a rat’s ass, you  _ fucker _ .”

“In my defence, I never lied to you or put anything in your drinks that you didn’t want there.” Qian said smoothly, reverting to his normal voice rather than the one he had used behind the bar.

The veiled one spoke, practically spitting the words, “Shadow Mantis. Do you never tire of making the truth do acrobatics so you don’t lie?”

“No, not really.” Qian said, “Speaking of which, how many of you knew that your boss was a demon?”

Souni Jun, the three couriers, Hunter’s Moon and Tianfe’s Hand didn’t react. Falling Rose glanced at Tianfe’s Hand, the Pure Flame Stylist looking away in shame. “So that’s why you tried to warn me.”

Sunset Tiger on the other hand turned to her sister with surprise, “You didn’t tell me that!”

“You can’t lie for peanuts.” she shrugged, “I only found out because I was spying on him, Cricket and Night don’t know either.”

“If Cricket was the Deadly Snake boy then he does now,” Qian said, his eyes narrowed in distaste, “your boss nearly killed him to create a diversion so he could escape.”

_ "What? _ ” Whirlwind jerked to look at Qian, “Is he safe?”

“Yes, my agent caught him before his skull cracked open. His wounds are being tended to in custody, which is why my agent was late.”

Falling Rose looked to the couriers, “You don’t seem surprised either.”

“Of course they’re not!” Mi said cheerfully, “They’re demons too.”

Ming looked over to Mi with a sigh, “You couldn’t have told us this earlier, Grandmaster?”

Mi’s face fell, “Oh, I thought it was obvious…”

The muscled woman grinned, slamming her fist into her other hand in an obvious seal of some kind, “Well if the cat’s out the bag we need to silence the witnesses who aren’t on our side, right Jun? We can let loose for a little while, right?”

Souni Jun sighed, “Very well, I suppose I had best use some of my power too.”

The woman laughed as her hands flicked into a different seal and fire rippled over her body, spreading and stretching until the fire became rippling fur, a giant two tailed tiger landing heavily on all fours. The fire at the ends of her tails, paws and ears remained unchanged, but more obviously the feral grin was still the same.

Next to Jun the veiled figure simply tossed away their robes and stretched, unfurling spindly knife-like limbs and pincers they had kept pressed against their hunched insectoid body to give the illusion of a human form. Even their face couldn’t pass for human, carapace plates running back over their head. More worrying was that with the robes off he was now free to use the tail arching over his back.

The tall thin man made the seal as the tiger woman had, though for him his skin simply receded until it hung off his frame. It wasn’t much of a difference, but their joints seemed looser, able to freely rotate in their sockets given how they were stretching their emaciated fingers.

Souni Jun himself simply undid his sash, letting his robes fall open to reveal a gaping maw where his stomach would be. A moment later it opened, a giant purplish tongue licking its lips as the oily smoke he had arrived in poured out of the mouth and started to creep across the floor. He raised his hand and the smoke lifted obediently into a pillar, “Last chance.”

How could she fight them? Singing sword was best to use with a sword, but she was only a student in that and there were no other users here. Mountain’s Son was a good all purpose style but it was single target and melee oriented. Against this many enemies it didn’t work so well, particularly given Falling Rose didn’t want to go anywhere near that smoke.

_ -Use your normal Style. Trust me.- _

There was that tone of voice again, the one that could get you to try anything, to have the courage to face it. She internally sighed,  _ -I am going to kick your ass if this doesn’t work.- _

She could feel the sword laughing, exhilarated and carefree. She noted it could her hear internal grumbling as she strengthened her resolve and took a ready stance, “No.”

Souni Jun shrugged, “Very well. Retrieve the sword.”

Everyone moved at once, the hosts flashing into action  against the demons and remaining mercenaries. The tigress was the quickest, running in a zigzag past the hosts with their tails streaming behind them, Falling Rose bringing up the sword to block their strike. There was a screech of claws on metal as the sword unfurled, steel sections sliding past in an arc of brilliant silver before Falling Rose flicked the sword and it snapped back, sections falling neatly back into place once more. It felt and looked completely different now, instead of a long flight feather she held a phoenix’s tail feather not unlike a peacock’s, but the ‘eye’ was a smaller diamond rather than a large circle. Compacted like this she could use it as any other sword, and the length wasn’t too long for her, and like a peacock’s feather it also had fringes down each side, though now she knew the sword was segmented she knew they pointed backwards to rip like the thorns on her whip.

Her hand tightened on the hilt, and it still felt far too natural in her hand for a sword she’d only caught a minute ago.  _ -You shapeshifted. For me.- _

_ -Of course I did.- _ it said warmly,  _ -How else can anyone be the best they can be?- _

The tigress leapt backwards with a hiss and hopped sideways before leaping at her again, attempting to draw their attention away from the others and give them an opening. Falling Rose slashed, the sword extending to bite deeply into the tigress’ side as they leapt, but the tigress kept going, one tail grabbing hold of the sword to keep it in place as she closed the gap. What they had not been expecting was for Falling Rose to flick the sword sideways, striking the side of the tigress’s face and distracting her for long enough to bring her other hand round.

The golden plated chain flew out to strike the tigress hard in the eye, the demon swerving with a roar as Falling Rose dropped underneath the tigress’ strike and pulled, her sword severing the tail holding onto it and tearing at the Tigress’ leg. Falling Rose rolled to her feet behind them and flicked the sword closed as she turned, waiting for the next strike.

“You’ve changed how you move.” the tigress purred, turning as if her leg and tail weren’t dripping blood, “Good, you’ll be better prey than I thought.”

Suddenly smoke was coiling around them, trapping Falling Rose and the Tigress in a circle, Jun’s voice speaking from the smoke, “Leave them alive. Cripple and maim them as you wish, but leave them alive.”

“Why?!” the Tigress snarled before her eyes flicked to the chain, and she roared with laughter, “Oh, they played a pretty game with you didn’t they? All this time searching and the Whirlwind Chain was right under your nose!”

“In hindsight we probably should have noticed the name, yes.” Jun admitted, emerging from the smoke, “But now all the others are busy with the demons and we have her pinned, for all she did a good job of appearing to be male.”

“I’m not really either,” Falling Rose retorted, “and I won’t go down that easily.”

“We’ll see.” Jun replied, lifting his hand and opening his fingers in a clear command to the smoke. Falling Rose instinctively ducked and whipped her chain towards Jun. So this was a circle fight now, two demons versus one human and a celestial sword with a sense of humour.

This was not going to go well.

The smoke lunged in at the same time the Tigress did, Falling Rose sidestepping to attempt to make them crash into each other. Instead the smoke simply flowed to either side of the Tigress and kept going, the Tigress turning on the spot to leap high and cut off Falling Rose’s escape routes. What they hadn’t expected was for Falling Rose to bring the sword up in a straight block, one hand braced either end to stop the Tigress right in front of her face.

“Got you.” The Tigress snarled, curling up around the blade to whip her severed tail towards Falling Rose’s face. Droplets spattered up Falling Rose’s side and arm before she shifted, using the Tigress’ momentum against her and throwing her backwards into the smoke, their paws too caught up in the sword to catch herself on the way down. 

Falling Rose watched carefully as the Tigress landed, hissing in pain as the smoke ate away at her fur before she hastily righted herself and the smoke pulled away. So it was corrosive, Falling Rose was glad she’d managed to check that with her enemy instead of herself but the Tigress was still grinning. A moment later the Tigress growled, a pulse of darkness making their form waver for a moment. Falling Rose brought her sword up to guard warily before the dark mist hit the blood on her side and it promptly burst into sizzling black flame.

Pain seared through her, Falling Rose managing to make her scream into a yelp of pain and thankful for the Red Phoenix training helping to keep her senses straight. She could feel the Sword’s presence dulling the pain slightly but the flame was spreading across her robes. A quick motion with her left (burning, small spots of blood but  _ ow _ the pain of that black flame!) arm untied her sash, her feet moving automatically to try and avoid the smoke’s next strike.

It never came.

Fire blazed, so bright that Falling Rose could see nothing but the dark silhouette that had suddenly come between her and Souni Jun. A gentle hand touched her burning arm and the pain stopped, the fire plucked from her skin like an errant bud. She blinked and the silhouette resolved itself into Tianfe’s Hand against the wall of blue flames surrounding them, austere robes rippling in the heat.

_ Blue _ flames? “What..?”

“I failed to protect someone once,” Tianfe’s Hand said, keeping their attention on Souni Jun, “I’m not going to do so again.”

Souni Jun didn’t react bar a faint lift of the eyebrows, “I see. So it was them you were looking for after all.”

“And you hid them from me so you could keep me on a leash.” Tianfe’s Hand replied just as politely, “The terms of the contract have been fulfilled, I work for you no longer.”

“Oh will you all stop  _ posturing _ and  _ talking! _ ” the Tigress roared as she charged, “FIGHT ME!”

Tianfe’s Hand stepped out the way and Falling Rose threw the burning over-robe in her face, blinding her for long enough that Falling Rose could spin round her and slam her sword onto the back of the Tigress’ neck. The demon’s own momentum pulled the fringe-spikes through her fur before their body shuddered and dropped, the blood hissing as it hit the stone. A moment later Tianfe’s Hand struck, setting both body and blood alight with clean, bright flame.

Both Falling Rose and Tianfe’s Hand stepped back and turned to face Souni Jun, settling into ready postures. “Let’s go.”


	17. In which the Heavens Watch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we finally get to see just who Tianfe's Hand is! Virtual cookie for anyone who worked out who he was in world as well as which character from Ouran.
> 
> Enjoy. And thank goodness that fight scene is done...
> 
> ++++

_ “Have you ever fought a demon?” _

_ “Yes, though only once or twice, why do you ask?” _

_ “Because I don’t get it, why do they want to bring down the Empire?” _

_ “No-one’s quite sure, it’s different for every demon I imagine. The best explanation I’ve heard is that the underworld is a place of fire, ice and blades. They are bound there forced to serve the Yomi King and they want to escape. That must be why demons don’t mind being bound to a sorcerer’s will.” _

_ “But why are they there?” _

_ “You need a sorcerer, a philosopher or a god to answer that question, all I know is that some demons are made from the dark bits of a human’s soul that can’t be healed or purified through turns on the Wheel, so they are separated and turned into demons instead.” _

_ “Oh…” _

_ “The most  _ useful _ thing I know about demons, or ghosts for that matter, is that if you don’t have anyone with Ghost Fist around, hit them with fire instead.” _

 

++++

 

The square which had been so empty before was now full of fighting. Mi was taking on a good half of Souni Jun’s smoke clones by himself, Zhi backing him up as chords to Mi’s harmony and acting as a defensive line to stop them getting through to the others.  

The tall demon was continually trying to get to Qian, knowing that the joint locks and grapples of the Shadow Mantis used wouldn’t work on him. Tamaki flashed round the emaciated demon in a drift of white, his agility keeping him one step ahead of the tall demon despite the fact their limbs seemed to go in any direction without warning.

Qian and the scorpion-like demon were facing off as rival schools, each trained in how to combat the other and thus making any special techniques the other had useless. It made Qian weaker, true, but it also shut down the bubbling poison dripping from the scorpion humanoid’s tail so no-one else was threatened by it. 

Tianfe’s Hand and Falling Rose were still trapped inside Souni Jun’s circle of smoke, each side waiting for the other to move first. Eventually the demon broke it, their tongue flicking neatly and precisely to create five identical copies of themselves down to the details on his robe. 

With a flick of his hand all six moved, the smoke at their feet reaching for Falling Rose’s throat. She stepped sideways, spinning round Tianfe’s Hand as he stamped, fire blossoming around him in a ring that set fire to the smoke like lightning racing through cloud. He then reached out to grab the ring of flame and whipped it sideways like a cloth, chi flowing from him to it until the ring was a blanket as it slammed into one of the figures, wrapping and pulling tight until the clone broke and the fire greedily ate the smoke inside.

Falling Rose flung her arms out wide, her sword rushing one way to slam into the arm of one of the figure that had been about to attack Tianfe’s hand, knocking aside the blow even as her chain wrapped round the smoke-formed sword in a second copy’s hand to hold it in place. A moment later the sword flicked back, tearing at the arm to show nothing but smoke inside before flicking to the next figure.

Five left, one checked for whether it was the real one. Keep your eye on it and isolate the correct one. She pulled on the golden chain to pull herself out the way of an attack and behind the one she’d caught with the chain, the Sword trailing behind her like a silver pennant before it flashed round and slid across the shoulders of the figure to reveal more smoke. “Those two are all yours.”

One of the confirmed clones smiled, promptly attacking in a blur of half-formed weapons. A sword formed, struck and vanished when blocked only for the smoke to reform into a whip past it, looping round her neck as the clone itself did the same trick to reappear behind her and pull the whip tight around her throat.

Falling Rose simply whipped her sword round and up, the metal wrapping round the pair of them like a serpent, one of the barbs sitting just above the whip. She ignored the bite of pain as she pulled it down, breaking the garotte and ripping the clone’s back open with a wound too wide to reseal before the smoke escaped. 

Falling Rose shook her head, “Did you really think you could beat me with a whip?”

“You injured yourself at little cost to me. I count that as a success.” One of the other figures replied as Tianfe’s Hand shot forward at one of the ones who hadn’t spoken, his hands crackling with blue fire as he stepped forward and to the left of his opponent, blocking their strike before striking low. The figure easily blocked it, skin blistering as both of his hands were taken up so he couldn’t strike back. 

“This is the real one!”

“I would congratulate you, but you’ve made a rather large error.” Souni Jun’s stomach mouth smiled and the tongue lashed out instead, smoke spiking into his opponents legs like porcupine needles from the cloud drifting around his feet.

Tianfe’s Hand winced, shutting his eyes against the pain for a moment before he flicked one of his fingers still blocking Jun, sending a fireball straight into the demon’s mouth and making them reel away backwards straight into Falling Rose’s strike, opening a large gash in the demon’s back.

“That took you long enough.”

“I was handling the other two, and I thought you were handling it yourself rather than just distracting him.” Falling Rose replied as she whipped her sword around and back, opening up another slash before the demon turned, his tongue lashing out with a rush of smoke before she jumped away, her sword flicking back to deflect a strike from one of the clones still standing. 

Tianfe’s Hand took advantage of Souni Jun’s back being turned to hit him hard in the spine then darted sideways to avoid Souni Jun’s stomach tongue as he spun round, the smoke-encased tongue missing him by scant inches, close enough that Tianfe’s Hand could reach out and grab it with his flame-covered hands to burn away the smoke. With an enormous heave the Pure Flame stylist started to spin, pulling the demon off balance and throwing them high. Falling Rose kicked off the clone she was currently fighting and leapt, the sword rippling in a silver arc around her before slicing down and severing the tongue entirely.

The demon screamed, their calm collected human voice gone as their form dissolved along with their clones into a mere trickle of smoke that spiralled inwards and down into the floor, the smoke that had been drifting around the battlefield dispersing like mist in the sun. 

Falling Rose frowned, “Is it dead?”

“No, discorporated.” Tianfe’s Hand replied, “It has returned to hell, where it will take some time to pull itself back together. It wouldn’t have fought if there was a chance it could be truly defeated.”

“How long?” 

The concern must have shown in her voice, Tianfe’s Hand giving her the first thing resembling a smile she had seen on his face in response, “Quite some time, longer if you can find a priest to do the hundred year seal. I will write their actual name for you to give to the priests.”

“Why can’t you give it to them yourself?”

“I will be awaiting my own trial.”

“Giving that information to the magistrates would help assure them of your sincerity, unless it needs to be done quickly?”

Tianfe’s Hand shook his head, “No, it just needs to be done before they reform but I will not be in a position to pass the message on myself.”

Falling Rose frowned, then turned away, “I would ask why, but we should see if the others need help.”

Tianfe’s Hand frowned, then sighed, “I suppose we did say to get close to them, did you set this up?”

“No. The Host Club found me about two hours after I originally found you, I heard from them the sword was coming tonight before I even reached the shop.”

There was a blur of motion and Mi bounced to a stop in front of them, “Rooooose! All the smoke clones fell over and the others are fine and the twins don’t want us taking their fight so I thought I should come and check, was everything going poof you? And is he safe to be with?”

“Yes Mi, to both. This is Tianfe’s Hand, he decided to stay with me. Tianfe’s Hand? This is Grandmaster Yaohu Jiang, he prefers to be called Mi.” Tianfe’s Hand bowed deeply and Mi bowed back, “The others are safe?”

The short grandmaster nodded enthusiastically, “Qian killed the scorpion thing and Tamaki is pouting about the twins not letting him help.”

“Let me talk to them,” Falling Rose glanced round the square, “Where did they go?”

“Rooftops.” Zhi said, making Falling Rose jump.

“They tried to make a run for it, but Ming is faster.” Mi explained, bouncing on the balls of his feet, “Can we go find them now?”

 

++++

 

Qian and Tamaki were silhouetted on the edge of a roof, both glancing back at the incoming group before returning their attention to the fight on the rooftop below. The twins were stood either side of the two human sisters, Sunset Tiger growling loudly despite a clearly broken left arm and shattered tiger claws, Hunter’s Moon quietly defiant despite being forced to balance on one leg.

Hunter’s Moon glanced up and her eyes narrowed for a fraction of a second. “You too, Tianfe’s Hand?”

The burn-scarred man looked sad, “My contract was fulfilled. I cannot fight Phoenix Child, please try to understand.”

“I knew you weren’t staying with us forever, but to think…” she sighed, “Phoenix Child, have you been working with them all along?”

“No, I came after you independently.” Falling Rose drew a deep breath, “In the name of the Gold Phoenix as a member of their magistrate order I arrest you. If you cease fighting you will not be harmed, but if you refuse we shall have to take you by force.”

“Oi, she’s our opponent!” Ning protested,

“Also you can’t do that, you’re not a full magistrate!” Ming added.

“Imperial citizens are allowed to make arrests and magistrates in training are allowed to invoke the order’s name if there are no full magistrates present or they have overwhelming evidence that others do not.” Falling Rose said simply, eyes not moving from Hunter’s Moon.

“I get the impression you’ve done this before…”

Hunter’s Moon laughed, “You’re all bickering over who’s going to take me in, but I’m going to be killed anyway. I knew what I was doing, I’ve killed and killed again in knowing service of demons. If you’re going to do it, kill me now, I’d rather die in a place of my own choosing.”

Falling Rose frowned, “That’s not all of it, why don’t you want to go to trial?”

“For her family’s reputation of course!” Tamaki flung out an arm dramatically, sleeve rippling with the motion as his other hand went to his chest, “Both these fine ladies belong to the Lin noble house. For either of them to go to trial would besmirch their family’s reputation.”

“How did you…?”

Tamaki beamed, “Are you so surprised I know the members of every noble family in the city by sight? My knowledge is expansive and intricately detailed, for example I could even tell you-.”

“Actually he just memorised the pretty ladies.” Qian cut in, his voice as cool as ever. “His judgement is correct, however. A public spectacle would ruin their already precarious position. If they died in a backalley then it would be an unfortunate accident and their murderers would be searched for, but ultimately not found.”

Falling Rose looked back down at the sisters, “But that’s not justice, and Sunset Tiger would probably not be executed.”

“And what do I have to go back to if I live?” Sunset Tiger bristled, “A noble house impoverished by fines on top of everything? A noble house dishonoured by my actions? I chose this path! To help my house no matter what it meant I had to do!”

“You’d be alive! How can you act like that’s nothing? You’d have an entire life to redeem yourself and help your house.”

Qian held up a hand to pause the argument, “If I may, I have a suggestion.” he smiled, “Face trial, both of you. If Hunter’s Moon - I believe that’s what you go by? - takes the blame then all of the dishonour can be taken onto her shoulders.” He tilted his head, “Alternatively, your family has historical roots in the Diamond Isles, you could commit Seppuku either now or in the trial, doing it publicly will absolve both your house and your sister.”

“I can’t let her take it all!” Sunset Tiger protested, “That’s not right! I made my own choices!”

“Then go to trial and take your own punishment, or you’ll just be running away from it in this life and those to follow.” Falling Rose said flatly. Sunset Tiger looked at her, then her sister.

Hunter’s Moon looked to Qian, “So if this ‘suggestion’ of yours doesn’t take, what will she do?”

“Whether or not the plan works there is always room for more employees among the Zhou or the Opera House, particularly ones who can fight well.” Qian’s eyes glittered, “You can believe me when I say that unlike other Zhou I take care of those under my command, and few of them know each other’s identities unless they deliberately choose to divulge them.”

“Work for the Zhou? Are you mad?” Sunset Tiger said, “They drain people dry and steal everyone’s wealth to use as their own!”

“Working for  _ me _ is quite different.” Qian said sharply, “But I will let you make up your own mind on whether to take the offer. Is that sufficient promise of a future?”

Hunter’s Moon looked at the roof, then back up, “Any fool can see when the Unborn Serpent offers them a deal. Fine, I’ll take it. Drop your weapons, Sunset.”

“What? But…!”

“The Heavens are damn well watching! You think we just  _ happened _ to be taken down by  _ that _ person? I’m doing this for you, for the house, don’t you damn well waste my sacrifice.” her mouth twisted into a smirk as she dropped her weapons, “Besides, it’s  _ nothing _ compared the trial Tianfe’s Hand will get.”

The burn scarred man didn’t speak or shift his gaze. The twins moved to tie up the sisters as everyone else looked at Tianfe’s Hand. 

Eventually Falling Rose spoke, “Why?”

Tianfe’s Hand didn’t speak for a moment more, then lowered his head and closed his eyes in defeat, “Because a God helped a Demon destroy the Empire.”

Now everyone was definitely staring at him, “You…” Tamaki spluttered, “But how? You… a god? But why did you do such a thing?!”

“Because I was broken and desperate.” he replied simply, “Because I had been Exiled from Heaven for failing to protect my charge, so frantic with the danger they were in that I could barely think and so hungry I could barely walk. Even Gods make mistakes.”

“That’s why you can’t give Souni Jun’s name to the priests.” Falling Rose said, “You’re returning to Heaven.”

He nodded and held out his arm, showing the dancing blue flames already starting to lick over his skin and across the burn scars on his face as the twins jumped up to the roof with their captives, “I can feel the summons now that I have completed my quest. I want to be back here to protect you as soon as I can and the trial will probably take several months.”

“ _ What?” _ Ning choked, “But even White Phoenix trials don’t take that long!”

“Heavenly bureaucracy is even more convoluted than the mortal version, and each thing I’ve done must be tried independently before the whole can be judged.”

“Wow, that’s impressive, even by my standards…”

“You have no idea.” he looked to the hosts as flames started to curl around his feet, “I may be disgraced, but may I ask you for a favour?”

Tamaki bowed, “Of course we would be willing to hear what you had to say, it is not every day you get a request from a god.”

Tianfe’s Hand bowed in return, “Please, I’m just a fragment of who I should be. A Hand rather than the full whole. Be that as it may, will you all protect her while I cannot? I made a promise to her mother.”

“Of course! I already have sworn to do my utmost to protect her while letting her maintain her freedom!”

“We will too!” Mi insisted from his perch on Zhi’s shoulders, “Rose is our friend!”

“We swear.” the twins said at the same time with identical grins, “Why wouldn’t we?”

Qian simply nodded, “You have my word.”

“You know who my mother is?” Falling Rose interrupted, “Tell me! Who am I?”

Tianfe’s Hand shook his head with a wince, “I cannot. Your Mother is a good friend of mine and swore me to secrecy. I have no intention of crossing her even if she wasn’t one of the most formidable women I have ever met.” 

The dancing flame had consumed his legs by now, his skin starting to fade from human flesh to translucent blue like his flames, the god floating away slightly, “Farewell, and thank you, it is good to know that I leave my charge in the care of friends.”

“Wait!” Falling Rose said as he turned to the east and prepared to jump, the god pausing to look back at her, “Aren’t you going to say goodbye to your grandsons?”

Tianfe’s Hand and the twins stared at her, then each other.

“What.”

“You’re Tianfe? But we fought you!”

“You’re Single Feather’s grandsons?” Tianfe’s Hand hesitated, then bounced over to study them more closely, “Now I think about it, you  _ do _ have her stubbornness.”

“You do look like us, but you don’t have any hair because it would have been a giveaway.” Ning said, “It makes sense.”

Ming nodded, “Now I know why your flames were acting so oddly, they were half lightning.” he smiled, “I’m glad I fought you, I got to know you through our fight.”

“And I you. I am glad my grandsons have turned out so well.” he bowed respectfully, his body completely made from the lightning-flame, but still recognisable as Tianfe’s Hand. “I need to go. Farewell and take care, may the Twelve Immortals watch over you.” 

He bounced back a step, flame trailing in an arc behind him before he leapt, streaking into the sky like a comet before he winked out of sight.


	18. In which we find out Why

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting close to the end, I'm not sure if there's one more chapter or two after this, but I expect the next chapter may be delayed if it needs more time for writing, tweaking or if I'm too tired from the LARP events next weekend.
> 
> That said, enjoy, and if anyone happens to notice a similarity to the Phoenix Wright courtroom with more space available for fights... you're entirely correct.

++++

 

_ “Flower, you are being quiet.” _

 

_ “I just… why would someone do something like this? What would drive them to torture, to slavery, to do all these horrible things?” _

 

_ … “Humans are complicated things, flower. To try and simplify them down to being evil or good, honourable or dishonourable does not do them justice, nor does it help us to try and stop it from happening again. Sometimes people do things with the best of intentions and think the ends justify the means, sometimes people are angry, or conflicted, or desperate. That is why the Golden Phoenix teaches compassion. Because unless we open our minds, unless we honestly try to understand why people did these things, others will be hurt and go down the same path. Unless we know what caused the problem, we can’t try to fix it.” _

 

_ “But why does the world have to be so cruel?!” _

 

_ “Oh flower, I wish I could give you an answer, or even a hug, but I cannot. All we can do is to try and make it better.” _

 

_ “And what if trying to make it better just makes it worse?” _

 

_ “Then we ask for help, and we try to fix that too.” _

 

_ ++++ _

 

The Third Courtroom of the Golden Phoenix Temple was not very large, usually used for minor disputes and only had enough room for around 30 people in the rows of plain wooden benches that served as seating. For this trial they were empty apart from the Teahouse hosts, the details of this case kept so firmly under wraps that all Falling Rose had been able to tell Shinsi was that the people who had hurt her son had been caught and were being dealt with.

It was incredibly sparse. Unlike the First Courtroom it had only the one story, its walls covered in simple paper rather than carved wood, the ceiling smooth but not polished. Like all the courts, however, there was a large rectangular space in the centre left completely empty between the Judge, defence, prosecution and defendant’s places to sit in case the representatives resorted to blows instead of words to put across their point.

The Judge sat in a chair between a carved wooden throne and a gilt perch with a phoenix statue representing the Emperor and the Golden Phoenix respectively. The witness sat below them to the perch’s other side, and there were a few stories about how the carved statues had pecked lying witnesses. Falling Rose stood in her box facing Hunter’s Moon, the only one who knew enough about the case to try and defend them. The other mercenaries sat opposite the Judge, Laughing Cricket quiet with his gaze not moving from his lap in shame, Silent Night waiting patiently, Sunset Tiger glaring at Falling Rose or the Judge depending on what had just been said.

The Judge in this case was Xan Wu, the magistrate-priest who had taught their classes on Sorcery and thus was one of the few who knew enough about demons to oversee this trial, much as he clearly wanted to be elsewhere. “So let me see if I have this correctly.” he said bluntly, “The demon known as Souni Jun was a deal maker who had been operating in the mortal world for ten years. Who were they summoned by?”

Hunter’s Moon shrugged, “I don’t know. Even if I did know I wouldn’t say and you probably wouldn’t believe me if I did give a name.”

The priest’s eyes narrowed, “Very well. He made contact with an individual known as Master Sung, a son of a disgraced Noble House. He had found a mine that he wished to open. He sold the mined materials and made blood weapons in exchange for supplies, workers and revenge against the Empire that had destroyed his family. What do they mine?”

Both advocates shook their heads, “I never saw it while I was kept there, but the surrounding stone was white and chalky.” Falling Rose added, “All we know from Hunter’s Moon is that there was iron and something extremely valuable.”

The other woman shrugged, “They never said what it was explicitly in case any of us were traitors. He was rightly paranoid.”

“Seven years ago Souni Jun found an exiled, mortal, Tianfe desperate to find his lost charge. He took a deal that he would work with Souni Jun and the demon would aid him in finding his lost charge. As Tianfe was a fraction of his former self he was given the name Tianfe’s Hand to reflect his role as a fighter and no more. It transpired that his charge was enslaved in Sung’s mine and that Souni Jun was aware of the possibility but did not look into it otherwise he would have to end the deal.” 

Xan Wu tapped his notes, “The punishment of Tianfe’s Hand, otherwise known as Tianfe the storm lantern, is not the jurisdiction of this court. He has handed himself in and been transferred to the appropriate authorities.”

_ -Well that’s one way to say it's not our problem… _ -

“Twin Trees, otherwise known as Silent Night was hired as an assassin. A mediocre one, it has to be said, which is why he had been having difficulty finding jobs despite the fact he was still alive and free. His contract was purely monetarial. The profession of being an assassin is frowned upon by Imperial Law, though ultimately it is their employers who are responsible for their acts. Silent Night shall be imprisoned for ten years, dependant on circumstances.”

_ -Those ‘circumstances’ being that someone higher up's told you they want to use him.- _

_ -Well yes.- _ the Sword commented in her mind,  _ -He sticks to a contract, he’s a useful tool. The Blue Phoenix would approve.- _

_ -Hypocrisy and double dealing happens, I don’t have to  _ like _ it. Nor does the Judge given how sour he looks.- _

There was a feeling like a fond smile before she turned her attention back to the trial. “Li Jiang, otherwise known as Laughing Cricket, you are the standard example of demons taking advantage of someone in dire circumstances. Your father as the sole income earner in the family had fallen ill. Out of duty you took the monetary contract to look after both your father and your family. I believe you said you had two younger sisters and no mother?”

Laughing Cricket noded silently and Xan Wu sighed, “While your ineptitude and youth got you into this mess it also seems to have saved you. The most you have been involved in is smuggling and assault. I cannot even hold falling prey to the demon against you given they specialise in manipulating desperate mortals. Given that you did all of this out of duty and that you quite clearly had no idea how deeply this ran I am inclined to be lenient. I fine you 60 Fen - just over one year’s unskilled labour - with no time limit on paying that fine.”

Falling Rose glanced at the stands and Qian gave a slight nod. Good, so the offer he had given to Sunset Tiger would be available to him too, Laughing Cricket would be fine. 

Xan Wu looked between Hunter’s Moon and Sunset Tiger, “As for Lin Bao and Lin Liling, otherwise known as Sunset Tiger and Hunter’s Moon, your case is far more difficult in some ways, far easier in others.” he looked to Hunter’s Moon, “The recent troubles with the Diamond Isles meant that your family fell out of favour, their profits and access to luxury goods cut with the trade routes. In order to try and preserve your family’s image you resorted to paid smuggling, solving both problems at the same time. Yet despite doing this for your family you clearly didn’t care how many you killed.”

“You spied on your own boss and found their secret, yet you deliberately kept working for a demon. That gave him enough confidence in you to tell you more than he told others. Even now I suspect you still haven’t told us all you know. You will carry those secrets to your grave.” He fixed her with the kind of tone that reminded everyone he knew all too well about death. “You knew you were trying to take down the Empire. Only execution and the results of the bad karma you have gained await you.”

His attention shifted to Sunset Tiger, “You, on the other hand, are more difficult to make out. You clearly adore your sister, enough to follow her lead despite going against the laws of the Empire, possibly even enough to follow a demon if you had known. I believe that Falling Rose is accurate when she says you did not know, but I am not sure whether that would have stopped you.”

He tapped his fingers on his desk, “Your actions are not too severe, and again you did them for family. May I ask what you normally do at home?”

Sunset Tiger blinked, “What?”

“I asked what you did in your spare time with your noble family.”

She blinked again, “Err… lessons, etiquette, entertaining people, sparring with my sister…”

“Then let me ask you this.” the priest said, “It is clear, even from here, that you are wasted on such tasks-”

She gave him a look, “I’m wasted? More like I’m a waste.”

“I imagine you have been told that many times, yes. But had it ever occurred to you that they were wrong, rather than yourself?” 

Sunset Tiger narrowed her eyes, wary, “I’m listening.”

The priest continued, “You have a warrior’s spirit and a Tiger’s claws. If you continue your current path you will be wasting your life. I propose sentencing you to a year’s military service to see what you can make of yourself away from the expectations of your family.”

Now Sunset Tiger sat bolt upright, “You can  _ do _ that?”

Xan Wu smirked slightly, “Yes. The question is whether I assign you to the Wall or one of the Armies. It seems poetic that you fight against those you have been assisting, and the soldiers assigned to the Wall tend to be more informal about things. Your thoughts?”

The woman blinked again, “You’re giving me the choice?”

“Yes. It is unconventional, but not being able to make your own choices is what got you into this.”

Sunset Tiger glanced to her sister, who nodded. “Well… I guess I never was very formal, the Wall.”

“Then I assign you to one year’s duty on the Great Wall. Your commanding officer will judge your performance after that time.” He looked at Hunter’s Moon, “Your sentence, Lin Liling, is execution. I understand you wish to commit Seppuku, do you have a preferred second?”

“No, at this point I just want to get on with it.” Hunter’s Moon said with a shrug, “My sister looks like she’ll be alright without me, that’s all I want really.”

The priest nodded and raised the bell on his desk, “The sentences shall be carried out immediately. I declare this case closed.”

The bell came down with a ringing clang and it was done.

 

++++

 

This courtroom was set up like the one in the Mortal Realm, but instead of being made of wood and paper it was entirely made of white marble, the room so high that it vanished into misty white flame and the gallery filled with beings of all kinds looking down at the man with burn scars across their face and blue lightning/flames at their bound hands.

The prosecution and defence boxes were empty, the only seat in the Judge’s box filled with a woman who was both sitting dressed in an elegant kimono of white and blue silk and a pure white peacock whose feathers burnt with the same mist-flame as the ceiling.

No matter which form the White Phoenix took, her voice was elegant like wind chimes, her polite words enough to make the crowd quieten in an instant. “We call this trial to bear witness to and judge the actions of Tianfe lantern-bearer, subordinate of the Ruby Dragon of Summer, known as Tianfe’s Hand during his time in the Middle Kingdom.” Her eyes lowered to the god standing before her with his head bowed, “Do you have anything to say before this trial begins?”

Tianfe kept his head down in deference, thinking over everything that had happened since his exile. He could say so much, but as an opening statement? “Only that you judge me as you see fit. I have made mistakes, but I rest easier knowing that my charge has grown up well and has good friends that will stand by them in the worst of times.”

He felt the White Phoenix nod rather than seeing it. “Very well. I call the first witness, Fourth Breeze, overseer of the Winding River Valley where Tianfe first came to the Mortal realm.”

Tianfe hid a sigh. This was going to take a very, very long time.

 

++++

 

The market seemed brighter today in its bustle, abuzz with gossip about the fall of Souni Jun. The traders he’d been backing were still trading but looking somewhat hassled and the other traders seemed more confident in themselves. Falling Rose quietly wondered how many of them had been bothered by the mercenaries as she walked through the market, free of escorts for the first time in weeks.

“Lady Falling Rose!” Shinsi waved from behind her stall, “Come see! Laughing Sun is helping me on the stall again!”

" Shinsi I told you to just call me Falling Rose,” she chided gently before bowing to the young boy who had run round the stall to see her and bowed deeply in return. He couldn’t have been much more than 9 or 10, enough that he should have been fine carrying a box a few streets by himself, enough that he tried to fight bullies rather than play it safe, young enough to have been hurt and scared badly.

“Thank you for saving my life, Lady Falling Rose.” he said, bowing deeply, “And I don’t care if you don’t like being called Lady, you saved my life and got the people who did it without being paid, more than that you paid for my care. You deserve the respect.”

Falling Rose paused, then bowed in return, “Then at least use one I’ve earned, I’ll allow you allow you to call me Master Falling Rose if you feel you need to. But I wanted to thank you too.” she smiled, “Without you I would never have met some people I now consider to be among my best friends and I have a lead on someone who has been hurting people for a long time.”

Shinsi smiled, putting the pak choi she’d been in the middle of moving onto the stall before bowing, “It is good to know that we have done something to help despite knowing we can never fully repay you. Is there anything we can get you today?”

Falling Rose smiled and continued to shop, feeling the sword’s presence curling alongside her mind as she traded pleasantries and money. The sword didn’t speak until after they’d left the trade district behind for wide paved roads near the Noble family compounds, 

_ -So that’s why you did it, all of this for one little boy. Why?- _

_ -Because he’s a person, isn’t that enough?- _

_ -Yes, but I want to hear why.- _

Falling Rose looked at the sky,  _ -Most people fight for the Empire, for an institution or an ideal. That seems… hollow. All of those are nothing without people. Even the land is important because of those that live in it, human or otherwise. So protect the people and everything else will follow.- _

She felt the sword’s approval and started walking again, enjoying this simple moment where she was just an ordinary commoner returning from her morning shop in the sunshine.


	19. In which Orders are given

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your comment Locko, it really did make my day! For reference, when you finish this chapter you will have read 141 pages of fic. There's still another chapter to come too.
> 
> Tianfe's Hand was based on Ritsu Kasanoda - I wrote him then realised how similar he was with the just switched him from ice to fire/lightning and linked to the twins instead of Mori, though there is a link in the Storm God patron of Mori/Zhi's family. Tianfe's Hand's a lot more grown up than Kasanoda due to angst and having ascended to Godhood several centuries ago. Would people be interested in random stories and info from the world as odd chapters every so often?
> 
> There's not going to be an update next weekend, as I will be in a field LARPing. I will try for the one after that, but I'm not sure how shattered I'm going to be and how much writing will get done. That said, enjoy!

_++++_

 

_“What do we do when we get out? Where do we go?”_

 

_“Firstly we run, doesn’t matter which direction, just get out of here and safe. We can get our bearings and deal with it once we’re safe.”_

 

_“Won’t they come after us though?”_

 

_“Yes, that’s why we need to get safe first. To do that our best bet is to find a river, they can’t follow our tracks over riverbed stones. The water in the mountains will be so cold we can’t stay in it too long though or we’ll freeze to death. We’re high enough up we probably want downstream rather than up. That means the next stage after the river is bare rock or trees, the second’s more likely in this landscape, the third is where we stop to get our bearings and rest.”_

 

_“...You’ve thought about this a lot.”_

 

_“It passes the time while mining.”_

 

_“So what next?”_

 

_“We go southeast, southeast and home.”_

 

_++++_

 

“Rose, Rose!” Mi spun out of nowhere and bounced up in front of her as Falling Rose walked along the Opera house corridor towards the Teahouse, freezing for a moment before she relaxed.

“Good morning Mi, what is it?”

“My uncle’s here to visit!”

Falling Rose frowned, “They’re visiting the teahouse?”

“Yes!” Mi beamed, “He likes coming and watching our practice sessions, he’s in the army so he likes seeing if there’s anyone with potential he’d like to recruit. Come meet him! You used to be in the army, right?”

Falling Rose found herself being dragged along before she could protest, Mi opening the door with a blast of wind from his foot, “Well yes but that doesn’t mean I’ll know...”

The doors opened onto the smell of the sea and the sound of water. The half of the room next to the outside wall had been transformed, the doors opened wide onto a lake with ornamental bridges and a series of small pavilions over the water linking it to the fresh white stone underneath her feet. The architecture and decor didn’t seem quite right, not Imperial, but oddly similar. Her tables with the food were under a small pagoda with sheer cloth rippling in the wind to keep insects away, the rest of the room with white partitions making it look like a small eating place at a seaside town.

Falling Rose eyed the pool suspiciously, “We’re on the 6th floor.”

“Oh, we put a false floor in.” Mi said happily, “So now we can paddle! Or fight on the water, though it’s not deep enough to swim in so I can’t use Carp’s Promise… Oh! He’s here!”

Mi shot off with a few bouncing jumps that took him straight over the low table and over a white partition to land in a bow, “Uncle!”

The man was physically very different to him, stocky compared to Mi’s slight build, made all the stockier by the ornate armour they were wearing compared to Mi’s light robes, his hair was cut short and crisp compared to Mi’s floppy mess, yet they were undeniably related, picking the boy up to sit on his shoulder. “Mi! It’s good to see you smiling, this place is good for you.”

Falling Rose frowned as she studied the man’s armour. Something so ornate couldn’t be a simple rank and file soldier, and his voice was oddly familiar. She moved slightly to check the insignia on his breastplate. That was the symbol for the Eagle Army, but where was his rank insignia? Everyone had a ra…

She swiftly dropped into a deep bow, _-Uncle’s in the army MY ASS.-_

Mi’s uncle raised an eyebrow at her, then gave Mi a disapproving look, “At ease, I’m here as Mi’s uncle, not General Yaohu. I’m guessing Mi didn’t warn you?”

“No sir.”

His mouth twitched as he suppressed a laugh, “Not a White Phoenix follower then, you didn’t quite catch the resentment. I think that qualifies as the flimsiest of pretexts for our usual duel. Mi, prepare yourself.”

Mi flipped over himself three steps to land in the shallow water, lifting his hands with a massive grin on his face, “Yaohu Jiang.”

“Yaohu Jiang.”

Falling Rose straightened just in time to see the water rise with Mi’s hands as he leapt backwards, just too slow to catch his uncle outside it, the general striking so fast Falling Rose didn’t see him move from his place next to her to his position directly in front of Mi, crouching down as the water folded up in droplets around them. He sped after Mi, his legs and arms snapping out in neat strikes that Mi stopped as precisely as the general had made them, using the momentum to keep himself in the air to soar away backwards  to land on the apex of the miniature pagoda with one foot.

Mi spun and braced one foot against the tiles, kicking off the outside wall to flash forwards into the spray of water still hanging in the air. The droplets dazzled with the morning sun and Falling Rose squinted at the battle to see that the General had still managed to block perfectly, their eyes closed to avoid being blinded.

The general lifted his arm, throwing Mi away behind him like a piece of chaff on the wind and Falling Rose spun, expecting to hear a crash and see the elegant white stone partitions crumble to dust. All she was met with was silence and the twins sipping tea elegantly as if nothing was happening. Falling Rose’s eyes flicked from side to side, searching the shadows and the partitions for any sign of Mi’s bright robes or dark hair. A blur of motion only gave Falling Rose just enough time to turn and see Mi hanging off the side of one of the pillars as his uncle rushed forwards, water flying in his wake... and then silence.

It felt like an eternity, but in reality the duel had only taken the time for the first water droplets to lift and fall, revealing the two figures in perfect stillness, the general’s palm mere inches away from Mi’s broad grin and a sweetcake caught between the General’s teeth.

The General’s eyes narrowed as he carefully bit down, his back hand coming forward just as slowly to pull the second half of the cake away from his mouth. “You win, this time.”

Mi beamed and tugged his uncle over towards the rest of the table of treats, excitedly pointing out the ingredients for the recipe Falling Rose was making today as if they hadn’t been at each other’s throats a moment before, Falling Rose left blinking at the sudden change before Qian stopped next to her in an elegant short kimono. “You really shouldn’t be surprised at this by now.”

“I know.” she looked up at him, diligently trying to ignore the General nicking a few more sweetmeats, “What’s today’s theme?”

“The Diamond Isles. There is a kimono waiting for you in the changing area along with a briefing sheet.”

“Wait.” she frowned, “The network was between the Diamond Isles and the Huns, why are you teaching people about them?”

“Preparations.” Qian smiled slightly and went to check the stock of (Diamond Isles porcelain, how long had he been planning this for?) teacups, Falling Rose leaving to change and finding a green kimono printed with delicate pink lotus flowers, a belt to sit under the wide white sash to match to Sword’s covering and the twins hovering to help with her hair.

By the time she managed to escape she felt like a doll, the sleeves far too large and the colours far brighter than imperial fashion. Tamaki wore golden fields with red swallows like it was natural, whirling round excitedly trying to find a place for more bamboo paintings. Instead Falling Rose found herself being beckoned over by the General who had claimed the smallest wooden platform over the water which just happened to be next to her food pagoda on the land.

“Master Rose those sweetmeats were amazing, you can cook as well as fight and strategize? We truly lost an asset when you finished your tour of duty.” the General said with a smile, “Mi says you’ve improved since you were in the army, I’d like to see you spar today if that’s alright?”

“Yes sir.”

“You really can stop standing to attention. This is officially off the record.” He looked at his nephew happily climbing onto Zhi’s shoulders, “These boys are good people, but they’re broken too.”

Falling Rose blinked, “I know we all have our demons, but why…?”

“Because they’ll never admit it themselves.” he said simply, “You’re a commander, even if you’re only third rank and these boys have their own rank structure, you should know about the weaknesses of your squad.” he spread his hand, “Qian’s clever. Your investigation uncovered and we’ve confirmed we’re expecting trouble from the Diamond Isles, but that’s not the only reason. Tamaki’s mother was Diamond Isles nobility - though they call themselves the Sunrise Isles - so letting him to show off his other home prepares these nobles for what’s coming and gives Tamaki some happiness before he has to fight his distant kin.”

Falling Rose looked at the others, “Is it right for you to be telling me this?”

He chuckled, “Probably not, but I want you to understand why we have made the decisions we have. Did you know I’m the only adult in our family besides Zhi who calls him Mi?”

“No sir.”

“It’s because he’s a grandmaster of the first family, or the fifth depending on how you look at it. Not only that but he shares my name, it's a lot to live up to, and he’s expected to lead the family when his father dies.”

Falling Rose frowned, “He would be good at it, but…”

“But he likes cake, his friends, playing with winds and learning new martial arts, yes.” the general agreed, “He doesn’t want to lead a heavy life.”

“Ah.”

“Being part of a group nearly as strong as he is means that he can relax.” the general explained, “He has taken a shine to you particularly, you can cook and he thinks you are a Grandmaster who doesn’t know it.”

“That's wrong." she said bluntly before remembering her manners, "I mean, I’m a Master yes, but I just use the Thorned Rose, Sir.”

“It seems unlike Mi to be wrong.” he drummed his fingers on his leg, “Where did you learn it?”

“Sir, you know where I learnt it.”

“Ah, yes.” he thought for a moment, “In which case I believe he may be correct. A Grandmaster is not always someone who has studied a martial art and passed its test, but someone who has created their own style without being taught. The Unknown Void was founded that way.”

“But what I have _is_ the Thorned Rose.”

“And yet you did so with no input, no Sifu or teaching, just what you had.” he leaned back against the wood and wriggled to make himself more comfortable, “I suspect you have created a Variant School starting from the same philosophy, where the founder of the Thorned Rose only had brambles to defend herself, you only had chains.”

Falling Rose folded her arms, hiding her wrists from view, “I see your point Sir, but I don’t agree with it. I’m no Grandmaster, I do not deserve that honour.”

The general grinned, “And humble too.” He shook himself and straightened, something changing in him that made Falling Rose immediately straighten her spine, standing to attention despite being seated. “Now, to official business. We’re calling people back to service across the Empire to deal with the Hun threat. Third Commander Falling Rose, I am officially asking you specifically to return to active duty and take up a dangerous mission. Here are your orders.” he handed over a small packet. “You are keeping your former rank, but this mission is for a unit or squad at most. I’m not going to beat around the bush, we’re sending you deep behind enemy lines to take out the Torturer and shut down that mine.”

A feeling like cold water flowed over her, “You’ve decided the weapons they’re making are too risky, and I know the way.”

“That and if your investigation is right, they’re a key to the co-ordination between the Diamond Isles and the Huns.” he indicated the packet, “I don’t think I need to tell you we’re keeping this fairly quiet. As far as anyone else is concerned, you’re doing deep recon, mapping for a future attack. Take who you need, in that packet is authorisation to pull whoever you need from current and officially retired soldiers who agree to go with you.”

_-In other words, so I can pull my old squad back together if I need to.-_ “Understood Sir, this mission is willing volunteers only. May I take civilians?”

“Teahouse clients?”

“I was thinking the hosts and Xia.”

The general sighed, “Negative on the hosts, that is why I explained earlier. They’re needed to handle the other end of the alliance.”

Falling Rose nodded, ignoring the sudden pang of loss, “Yes Sir.”

He looked at her for a moment, “We might be able to spare Mi, maybe Zhi, but that’s the most we can afford. Their group must be minimal, easily underestimated and strong.”

She nodded, firmly pushing her disappointment aside, “Then send them to do that, I’ll be fine. I would ask for my Father.”

“Understandable. I’ll let you pass on the message. For now, enjoy the Teahouse hours. We’d like to request you leave within the next three days. Now go, I think the guests will be arriving soon, and let me see you spar?”

“Yes sir.” Falling Rose said quietly, refusing to let the disappointment show. She wouldn’t let the Teahouse see her down, she had to do her best for the hosts and the clients. Tamaki was so happy at the theme, she couldn’t let him be sad over her doing something that needed to be done.

 

++++

 

“Well Falling Rose? What did you think? Was it not an amazing theme? They are barbarians true, but they are so similar and yet so different, we are like quarreling brothers, or the Jade Emperor and the Yomi King! We are similar and it is because of those very similarities we cannot stand each other!”

“Yes my Lord.”

“Falling Rose did you even take in anything? It’s very important!” Tamaki waved a finger in their face, “Imagine if we were speaking to Diamond Isle nobles and you blurted out or you assumed something culturally insensitive? It would be a diplomatic disaster! Even worse if you were pretending to be from the Diamond Isles and got something wrong that gave you away!”

Falling Rose looked up at the noble who was now spinning across the room, clearly caught up in their fantasies as she cleaned her table now that the guests had left. So Tamaki had been aware of where the Teahouse’s next mission was going to take them, she shouldn’t have been surprised he was overthinking it. SHe turned her attention back to the liberal splatters where Mi had been stirring his soup far too enthusiastically.  “I was paying attention my Lord, but I don’t think that’s likely to happen.”

Tamaki spun back to stop in front of her with that smile that implied he knew something she didn’t, “Ah but it might, who knows, there could be important meetings with Diamond Isles representatives right around the corner and you’d never know!”

The twins rolled their eyes in bored unison, “I wonder what he could be getting at.”

“It’s like he’s trying to be secretive-”

“- Except he’s so bad at it we can see it coming a mile away.”

Both twins leant backwards, flipping their hair over their shoulders to watch Qian while upside down, “So when’s the mission briefing?”

Tamaki pouted as Qian didn’t look up from his paperwork, “We can do it now, if you wish.”

“Yes!” Mi bounced over with a somersault to kneel eagerly in front of Qian, Tamaki leant against the wall in an elegant ripple of cloth and even the twins rolled over as one to lie on their stomachs like two well fed cats to listen. Falling Rose got up to collect the stray teacups around the room as Mi leant forwards, “Is it stealth or diplomacy?”

“Both. Tamaki will be accompanying her Imperial Majesty when the Diamond Isles delegation visits in a month or so as Diamond Isles cultural advisor and wanting to see his long estranged family, which hopefully means he will be an appealing target for the members of the delegation to attempt to bribe. The twins will be accompanying their Grandmother anyway. Mi, you will be posing as the child of one of our nobles, let them underestimate you and be in the middle of things for if anything happens. Zhi will take his usual role. In the month beforehand we will be touring the coast, checking potential landing spots for an invasion force and clearing out any advance troops.”

Ning frowned, “Wait, what about Falling Rose?”

Falling Rose kept her eyes on the teacups, “I’m not going.”

There was a small silence, broken by Tamaki’s shocked voice, “What?”

“I’ve been recalled.” Falling Rose said without turning, “They’re sending me after the Torturer.”

“But… what…?” Tamaki spluttered, “We’re meant to be a team! We’re the Teahouse! You’re one of us! They can’t just split us up like that! We promised Tianfe!”

Now Falling Rose turned, bringing the cups back to her table to sit with everything else that needed washing. “I’m one of the few people who know the way, can survive out there and have enough combat ability to take on the Torturer. You are needed to deal with the Diamond Isles because of your knowledge. It’s that simple.”

Now Tamaki spun to Qian, “There must be a way!”

He shook his head, “She is not part of the Cantata and I cannot supercede orders from a General when that is not the case.”

“Then that’s simple, we can induct her now and…”

“It also doesn’t work after those orders have been given.” Qian said with a hint of dry humour, “I tried.”

Tamaki slammed his fist against the wall, “Dammit! How could you let this happen?!”

“Get a grip!” Falling Rose shouted, Tamaki immediately going silent at the look on her face, “This isn’t Qian’s fault! You can see he didn’t want this by the fact he looked at all the workarounds!”

“Rose…” Mi said, looking crestfallen. Falling Rose didn’t notice him, still glaring at Tamaki.

“Do you _really_ think I want to go? But I know how much of a threat both these things are and I have been given my duty! At least if we split up we have a chance of dealing with both of them!”

“But I’ve promised three times! To family, friends and gods that I would stay with you and look after you!” Tamaki insisted, “I can’t just break that!”

“Then maybe you shouldn’t have made promises you can’t keep.” Falling Rose said simply, “Your duty is more important than I am.”

“No!” Tamaki took five quick steps towards her, stopping a pace shy of sweeping her into a hug, eyes full of frantic emotion as they flicked over her face, “Don’t you see? You’re one of us, of _course_ you’re important. We can’t just send you out alone, what if you never came back? I’d... We’d never forgive ourselves.”

Damn, why was it so hard to say no to those eyes? “I’ll come back. I can take others with my and I’m going to try and assemble my old squad with a few extra faces. My father will be there for one, and he won’t let me die.”

“This isn’t some game! You can’t just say that!”

“I’m not.” Falling Rose said so flatly Tamaki took a step back, “Have you forgotten I’m a third rank Commander? Have you forgotten I lived in that mine? That I’ve seen war and fought for the Empire? I know the carnage of war and torture.” she turned to the others, “I have three days before I need to go, but I want as much time to recruit people as I can and some will take a lot of finding so I’m leaving tomorrow morning. Speaking of which, I should get some rest and tell my Father what’s happening, may I be excused for the day?”

“Yes.” Qian said before Tamaki could respond, “Rest well, we’ll meet you outside before you go, if that is alright?”

Falling Rose bowed with her fist in the opposite hand, the soldier’s salute coming back easily, “Of course, thank you for your understanding.”

She turned and left, closing the door behind her and immediately hearing a babble of talk break out as she turned and leant against the wall to fight back tears.

No. No tears, not any more. Stop moping, try to make the best of it, start planning. Would any of her clients want to go? No, she couldn’t ask them to do that, they’d never seen a fight and as well trained as they were, she was fairly sure none of them had any idea of how to survive in the wilderness, not to mention facing the stomach churning stench of the mine.

The Teahouse usually smelt of polish, fresh air and flowers.

Falling Rose forced herself to start walking back towards her rooms. She needed to stop this. She was just a commoner, they would forget her if she was away too long no matter the promises, she should stop feeling guilty about shutting down the desperation in those lavender eyes and the heartbreak on Mi’s face. She should forget Qian’s anger about not being able to get what he wanted and the twin’s silence. She should just get on with things, live in the present, do what needed to be done.

No, she should be honest with herself. She was disappointed that the stories Tamaki had spun weren’t true. She had wanted to believe so badly that they would be there. She loved the Teahouse, she wanted her friends to be happy, she didn’t want to go.

But she should have known... should have known this perfect dream where she had friends and happiness couldn’t last forever.

_-Fuck.-_


	20. In which Falling Rose Leaves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we have it, the final chapter of this fic! Thank for for your lovely review Meow - the fact I have managed to make someone lose sleep to read is a massive compliment given how many times I've done it on other people's fics!
> 
> Now for other news: This Act of the story is complete, but I'm afraid the next won't be happening any time soon. I've not got the time to do enough writing to push out chapters of high enough quality in a week and I have other projects I'm working on too. This one is at a rather staggering 146 pages though, so if you've just read the entire lot, well done!
> 
> For completion, here are the two minor characters I've not said how they're drawn from the series: Ayanokouji - Zhou Baize and Kanako Kasugazaki - Lady Sanshin (who spotted the teacups reference?).
> 
> If you guys have any questions, any scenes you want to see of people you want to know more about, please ask, I will be more than happy to answer and may add appendices if people are curious and inspiration happens.
> 
> Once more I want to thank you guys so much for reading and for your comments, I'm so glad I've been able to share this world and make you smile. Enjoy!
> 
> ++++

_“Will you tell me about the Paths? What are they?”_

 

_“Of Heaven or Earth?”_

 

_“Heaven.”_

 

_“The Paths are the way to reach Enlightenment, the Immortals both are and represent them. The more closely your actions match with those of your path the closer to Enlightenment you become.”_

 

_“But what happens when you reach the end of the Path?”_

 

_“You’d have to ask the Immortals that. Some people say you merge with the Immortal, others that you become the Immortal.”_

 

_“... Then did their Paths exist before they ascended?”_

 

_“Yes, but don’t ask me how that works, I never understood the priest’s explanation.”_

 

_“And isn’t the Sapphire’s Dragon’s path many paths?”_

 

_“Yes and no. My favourite teaching of hers is that ‘The path to Immortality is not but a single path; but each of the ten thousand trails needs a different person to walk it’. She is all about being the person needed in that place at that time. If you act like a soldier in court it won’t go down well, but if you behave like a courtesan in a bar it also won’t work. People do it all the time, showing a different side of themselves to their friends and their boss for instance, the same person, different selves.”_

 

_“I get it. That’s reassuring.”_

 

_“... Not many people would say reassuring.”_

 

_“But it is. It tells me that the me I am in this cell is the same me as the one I can’t remember. It tells me that even though I behave completely differently when… he’s here, it’s still me, I’m not fractured or broken or false, I’m doing what will keep me alive, ten thousand facets of the same gem.”_

 

_“... Oh flower, you should have never had to learn that lesson this way.”_

 

_“At least I know I’m not broken now. I can survive this.”_

 

_“And that is where the winter and spring dragons meet.”_

 

_++++_

 

The Golden Phoenix Temple had been entirely practical about her needing to be recalled, directing her to the bureaucracy hall for some standard paperwork. Apparently this happened often enough to have a well used system, so it felt slightly more normal to have her life uprooted.

Then again she was already used to not having roots. No, she _had_ friends now, she’d hold onto them, just be there and back as fast as she could, her father at her side to ground her, her unit reunited.

Saying goodbye to Shinsi was harder, the shopkeeper fiercely hugging her with heartfelt thanks and a promise that if she were to go anywhere _near_ the village of Shadow Under The Mountain then she would stay the night at her brother’s farm. Falling Rose promised that she would do _if_ she was nearby and grudgingly accepted Shinsi giving her a discount rate for food to take on her journey.

Her father had agreed easily to the idea, but it had been obvious he would miss the opera house and was not looking forward to going back to the place he’d lost his wife. Still, it she would need his help to compare her own memories with the terrain.

She spent one more hour just walking the city. She said goodbye to the market and the trade district she’d run over the rooves of so many times. She walked past the now-closed antiques shop that had been Souni Jun’s base and through her familiar backroutes to the Temple, then entertainment district.

The Opera House was its normal self, bustling with snatches of song and chatter. Her and her father’s rooms were almost normal, but a practised eye would note everything was somewhere it could be packed away easily if someone else needed the space. As it was Petal Blossom’s pack was already gone, leaving hers sitting alone next to her mother’s shrine. Falling Rose knelt before it, looking at the face she’d only ever seen after her death.

_-Her face was never the important thing.-_ she confided privately to the Sword, _-You would have liked her, she had the Red Phoenix’s flame. She brought me back from the edge of nothingness.-_

_-Then you need to finish this so no-one else is hurt by the Torturer.-_

Falling Rose stood with a nod, then bowed one last time, “I’ll be back Mother. We’re going to stop the Torturer and free everyone, just like you always said we could.” she hesitated, “I won’t say goodbye, so I’ll say ‘see you later’ instead. See you later.”

Falling Rose picked up the pack and slung it onto her shoulders, turning to leave the room and shutting out the light from the corridor with a faint click.

 

The Teahouse members were already waiting for her when she left the Opera House, all wearing their own packs in various sizes. She suspected Zhi was carrying Mi’s share of the packs given that Mi was carrying a backpack that appeared to only have a small bunny looking out the top. She couldn’t _see_ Qian wearing a pack, but his heavy cloak probably concealed more pockets than most treasurers ever needed.

Tamaki bounced up to her like an enthusiastic puppy, “Well, shall we get going then?”

Falling Rose blinked, “But my Father isn’t here, and what do you mean ‘we’? You’re not coming with me.”

“We’re heading out for the initial scouting,” Qian said smoothly, “Given we’re going in a similar direction it made sense for us to escort you, Petal Blossom has already gone ahead.”

Falling Rose looked between the hosts and her eyes narrowed, “Okay, so what are you actually up to?”

Tamaki grinned at her conspiratorially, “Why we’re coming with you of course.”

“You can’t!” she protested, “You have your orders, you’re _needed_.”

“Do you also think we’ve forgotten that your blood is the source of the more powerful weapons?” Qian said cooly, “We cannot risk that falling into enemy hands.”

“I won’t be going alone. I’ve been given authorisation to pull whoever I need apart from those going on other missions.”

“Your route will take you up the western coast. We need to cover that area anyway.” Mi said cheerfully.

The twins stepped up to either side of her, “Your Father’s been told and he approves. Besides, this way you don’t need to pull so many out of retirement and you can get there faster.” Ning said, both shrugging with an expressive hand as Ming cut in.

“And we know what the Cantata can do without us, they’ve enough agents to keep an eye on the coastline.”

“Those aren’t good reasons! You’re better used where you were assigned!”

“Except for one small, but important thing,” Tamaki said grandly, turning in a swirl of cloth, “Did you hear what Hunter’s Moon said when we caught her?”

“Which bit?”

“She said the Heavens were watching you.” Tamaki said his hands fluttering like birds to illustrate his points, “A random encounter leads you to a conspiracy that links back to your own imprisonment. The Feather of the Red Phoenix chose you, a minor god is your sworn guardian and your blood forges weapons that can scratch the Shield - which Qian suspects is the Shell of the First Tortoise.”

“Not to mention that the Torturer said he could get it for Souni Jun. I don’t suppose you know the current wielder of that shield?” Qian asked. Falling Rose shook her head, “His Imperial Highness Three Suns Rising, heir to the Throne.”

A feeling like cold water started to creep down her shoulders, “What are you saying?”

“That whoever’s giving the orders in the Cantata is blind if they think you can do this with a few random soldiers.” Ning said harshly, “This is bigger than that.”

Tamaki nodded, “Don’t you think it’s strange that you ran into us - the most powerful single group in the Empire - of all people, just before this started? And that we have vowed three times to protect you?” He turned, his robes swirling as he took a mysterious pose, “There are too many coincidences. Trouble is brewing in the West and the Heavens are rearranging the events of the Middle Kingdom to give you strength.”

“Okay _that_ is just fantastical bullshit.” Falling Rose said flatly, “I mean, apologies my lords, but you’ve acted too many plays if you think life is as neat as that and the Heavens so involved.”

“The Tao contains all things.” Mi said cheerfully, “At any rate, our paths really _do_ align for this first bit, so there’s no harm us coming with you for now, right? We can always discuss this later.”

Falling Rose breathed out and thought. Much as it was technically true, if she let them come with her now they would have no intention of leaving later. On the other hand she wasn’t sure she _could_ stop them coming with her, they were like a river, even if you tried to dam it they just pounded at the obstacle until it gave way.

No, make your choice for the right reasons. Did they have a point? If she needed ridiculous strength as well an an easily missed group she couldn’t ask for a better combination and there was no denying she would feel better if they came with her.

_-What do you think?-_

There was a feeling like the Sword had put their hands up and were backing away, _-Hey don’t get me involved in this, I’m just a Sword.-_

_-Like hell, you’re an artefact of the Twelve Immortals!-_

_-This really isn’t my call though.-_ they said with the feeling of a shrug, _-Mortals make their own choices, that’s why they’re important. I don’t know why you wouldn’t want the best bodyguards you can get before you recruit the others you want to come with you though.-_

They did have a point. So the actual question then was whether she wanted them to come with her.

Falling Rose breathed out and stood straight, “Okay, but I have some rules.” All of them nodded, attention utterly focussed on her. She lifted a finger, “Firstly, if you’re following my mission then _I’m_ in charge. If I say run, you run. If I say stop, you stop. I don’t intend to run this squad too formally, but don’t push your luck. I’ll not abuse my rank, don’t abuse your friendship, got it?”

They all nodded, some more reluctantly than others. “I mean it, I need to know I can trust you to follow my orders in a pinch. Do you agree?”

“Yes Commander!” Mi said enthusiastically, the others following after.

“Secondly, this is a test run to see if we _can_ work as a squad. Once we find the other people I want to recruit we’ll discuss this again. Do you agree?”

“That one’s easier,” Qian said, his tone cool and shadows curling round the edges of his cloak, “Though I would ask as the tactician of the group before your arrival that I be second in command. I know what this group can do.”

Falling Rose nodded, “Part of being in command is listening to your troops. You’re a tightly working unit that knows what you’re doing, I’m not going to interfere with something that works, I just need to make sure I can stop you if I need to.”

Qian smiled, the darkness vanishing, “Good. Then as long as you’re not planning to undermine our method of doing things I believe we can work together, don’t you think? Anyway, I do believe we should be going. Swiftly.”

She really needed to remember more often how _dangerous_ her friends could be. The group started to move and Falling Rose hurried to catch up, “Why do we need to leave so fast?”

Ming coughed, “We may or may not have been under strict orders to attend a meeting…”

“...At the point where you set out so we couldn’t go with you.”

“They maaay have only let us leave the room so that we could say goodbye.”

Falling Rose frowned at them, “Wait, so you mean we’re on the _run_ now?”

“Don’t be so worried!” Tamaki said cheerfully despite the speed he was jogging at, “Everything is fine, it will be an adventure!”

“We’re running away from your bosses already, HOW IS THIS FINE?”

“I’m sure Qian will think of something…”

“Oh for fuck’s sake. Damn _nobles_.”

 

++++

 

Outside the walls of the Imperial City the landscape gave way to rice fields. Beyond the rolling valley the road climbed to a forest, one fork in the path heading to a pass between the two mountains while the other climbed into denser forest.

The group of seven threaded their way out of the city and down into the valley, the shortest running ahead with cheerful bouncing strides while their friends followed behind, Tamaki chasing Mi while Zhi and Qian walked side by side in silence. The twins took a single glance back at the City they’d never left, then reached out, giving each other’s hand a gentle squeeze as they went.

Falling Rose was the last to leave the city, sparing one last look back at the peaceful life she’d made for herself before she turned and put it behind her.

 

++++

 

The Imperial City on the Eastern Coast of the Empire of Jianghu is a place of wonder and delight, where nobles from across the land trade, debate and enjoy the pleasures of life under the endlessly caring eye of the Light of Heaven, Empress Zu-Wei (May She Live Forever).

Within the Imperial City is the Majestic Opera House, and within its hallowed walls lies the Teahouse. The Teahouse’s purpose? To give those lovely ladies and gentlemen who have the time and inclination the opportunity to spend an afternoon with their favourite Opera stars and to live in the magic for just that little bit longer. As such both the clientele and hosts of the teahouse are defined by two things: One, prestigious families; and Two: Wealth.

And sometimes, the Teahouse goes on tour.

 

We look forward to seeing you in the next act! Thank you and Goodnight!

 

\- Master Tamaki of the Crimson Rain, Founder of the Opera Tea House.


End file.
